Gannayev's Vow
by jaguar10
Summary: MOTB story with emphasis on romance between my character, Nica & Gann. Follows the game storyline, but with new dialog added. All chapters have been edited & updated. More to follow!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer - All characters except my own belong to Obsidian.

Chaper 1 - Prologue

Her eyes slowly opened. Where was she? What had happened? Vaguely, Nica remembered the sounds of battle; smoke swirling, people screaming, the ground shaking. She tried to raise her head but found she couldn't. Her body seemed to be paralyzed. Her chest ached horribly. Grimacing with the pain she tried to force herself to remember. The Shadow King!! Had they been victorious? Was he finally defeated?

She tried to focus her eyes on her surroundings. A haze of weird, colorful shapes swirled before her eyes. They suddenly coalesced into a vibrant red and it took her a few minutes to realize that someone was standing before her. She heard a voice faintly say.

"I'm here. Lie still." The woman in the red robe, gazed down at the girl sprawled out on the bloodstained rock beneath her feet.

Nica whispered, "Who are you? I can't see your face."

"My name is Safiya", the woman answered. "The binding spell should be wearing off by now. Do you think you can stand?"

Nica tried to rise and managed to get to one knee. Her muscles were aching so badly, she could hardly keep her balance. She put her hand out to brace herself and felt hard stone. Instantly, her mind cleared for a moment. Images of the Shadow King and her companions flashed before her. The Shadow King was falling. They _had_ bested him. Some of her companions were grabbing her arm and trying to pull her to safety. The ground was rumbling. The walls were shaking. Large pieces of stone were falling all around them. What was happening?

She removed her hand and doubled over in pain. Where were her friends? Where was she?

She felt a strong arm curl around her back helping her to rise. Shakily she stood erect and turned to see who had helped her. A strange, bald-headed woman in red robes stood before her. Her head was decorated with tracings and tattoos.

" Are you wounded?" she said. " You were lying in a pool of blood and you seem to be covered in it."

Nica looked down and saw that the strange tunic she was wearing was soaked with dark, crusty bloodstains. There were flecks of blood on her hands and in her long, flaxen braid. Where was her armor, her weapons, her pack? she wondered. She shook her head but couldn't seem to clear the fog in her brain. She reached underneath the tunic and felt her chest. There was a large wound there but it felt like it had been raggedly stitched. The Shard!! It seemed someone had cut it out of her!!

"The Shard!", she exclaimed. "Someone removed it!"

"What?" Safiya looked at her doubtfully. "Are you saying you had something in your chest and someone cut it out of you?"

"Yes, that's what it seems like." Nica was dazed. "Who are you, again?" she questioned. "Where are my friends?"

"My name is Safiya. I don't know where your friends are. I was sent to get you."

"What do you mean? Where am I? Is the Shadow King dead?"

"I wish I could answer all of your questions, but I cannot. You are in the Barrow of the Bear God. How you came to be here and what happened to you before, I do not know. All I know was that my mother sent me to retrieve you and bring you to Lienna, a friend of hers. For what reason, I was not told."

"Your mother? Who is she?"

"My mother is the headmistress of the Thayan academy. We are Red Wizards, but, please, don't let that frighten you. I am here to help and assist you."

Nica stared at her. "I don't understand. I don't know anyone like that. I've never heard of the Thayan Academy or the Barrow of the Bear God. This must be a dream."

Safiya patiently answered. "It's no dream and the sooner we leave here, the better. The spirits here may awaken and then we may have a fight on our hands."

As the grogginess left Nica, she noticed a strange, flying creature hovering near Safiya's shoulder. "Is that your animal companion," she asked. "No," Safiya responded. "This is Kaji, a homunculi. I shaped his body from twigs and clay. I gave life to him and taught him to speak."

"Oh," she tried to smile, but thoughts of a certain wolf companion she knew strayed into her mind.

"I think I can walk now, " she said abruptly.

"All right, lets go," Safiya said. As they slowly walked up a large stone ramp, Nica paused at the top and looked behind her. A stone circle of pillars marked with strange glowing runes lay below her.

"How in the hells did I get here?" she murmurred.

They were proceeding down a dark tunnel, when suddenly, a low, growling sound was heard. It seemed to echo throughout the whole cavern. "That doesn't sound like Ipsit and Seti", Kaji piped up.

"Sshh, Kaji," Safiya snapped, listening intently to the fading sounds. "It seems the spirits are aware of our presence."

Nica paused. "Who are Ipsit and Seti?" she asked.

"They are other homunculi I had sent on ahead," Safiya explained. "To let Lienna know we were coming. They can't be back this soon."

"Here, take this." She withdraw a glittering short sword from a scabbard she carried beneath her robes. "I brought this along, just in case. It has an enchantment of frost on it. Have you the strength to wield it?"

"I can only try", Nica said. She grasped the hilt of the sword and the familiar feel of steel in her hand seemed to center her somewhat.

"Wait a moment, did you say spirits? Where are we, again?"

Safiya fought to stay patient. Which, the gods knew, was not her strong suit. "I know you are weak and disoriented but try to listen to me. We are in the Barrow of the dead Bear God in Rashemen. He's been sleeping here for millennium but apparently our presence has disturbed him and the animal spirits that reside with him here."

"Rashemen?? But I'm from the Sword Coast!!" Nica couldn't believe her ears. "How in the hells did I get here?"

"Again, I know nothing of what happened to you or how you ended up here. I only know that I was sent to help you and bring you back to this friend of my mothers. Are you ready to move on? We really need to go. Just stay behind me and I will deal with any spirits that may come along."

As they rounded a corner of the tunnel, a strange blueish wolf stood in front of them, snarling & snapping in the air. Nica tensed for an attack. But the wolf started speaking.

"There you are, Red Wizard. We smelled your scent and it shook us from our sleep. Anything that emerges from the Rune Cavern cannot be allowed to walk. Those were the words of our god as he sank into slumber."

The wolf paused and sniffed the air. "What is _that_ vile smell? Blood!!" It snarled, lowered its head and started to gather itself for an attack.

Nica suddenly clutched her abdomen. The pain was excruciating. She seemed to feel an unnatural presence boiling up inside of her. A black, unnameable horror seemed to engulf her. It felt like someone had taken over her body and she was helpless to control what was happening to her. She seemed to black out, for how long she did not know. But when she opened her eyes, the wolf was gone and Safiya was staring at her in a strange way.

"What just happened? That wasn't an arcane spell or divine invocation. How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Nica gasped.

"It was like a dark cloud surrounded you; a boiling, seething black mass. Suddenly the black mass seemed to stretch out towards the spirit wolf and it was gone."

"I don't know. I didn't do it on purpose. It felt like someone had taken over my body. I felt this horrible pain, a feeling like an unquenchable hunger that seemed to emanate from the depths of my being and I thought I had blacked out. But, strangely, I feel fine. Exhilarated, even. My chest doesn't ache anymore and I've never felt more alive in my life. Do you have any idea what happened to me?"

Safya shook her head. "I've never seen anything like that in my entire life!! But we have no time to ponder this. We have to get out of here. Maybe Lienna will know what has happened to you."

They wound there way through several layers of the barrow, Nica picking up any loot she could find along the way. Since all her belongings were gone, she knew eventually she would need gold to buy new weapons and armor. The first thing she needed was to get rid of this bloody tunic. "Thank the Gods, whoever did this to me left me my boots and enchanted jewelry." she mused.

Several times they were attacked by animal spirits but were able to overcome them. Nica was impressed with Safiya's wizardry. As a fighting cleric, Nica relied more on her melee combat skills than her magical abilities, however, she was able to cast a few Flame Strikes to help Safiya out.

Safiya was also impressed. "This woman knows how to fight." she silently thought.  
"I can't believe how strong she is, after everything she's been through."

They eventually reached a large cavern and could see that the exit was blocked by a huge, colorful bear. It seemed to be waiting for them. As they approached, it started to speak.

"What stirs the air and smells so foul? Go back and die in the silence," the bear growled

Nica slowly stepped forward. "Please, I mean you no harm. I don't want to disturb your rest. I don't even know how I got here and all I want to do is leave and go home."

The bear bared his teeth and raised one threatening paw. "I guard these caverns and the spirits in them. I know what you are, little one. I smell the hunger that wakes in you."

"What in the hells is he talking about?" Nica thought. However, she raised her sword arm and prepared for an attack.

The bear looked at Safiya. "I know you, Thayan. Does your ally know the secrets you hide?"

Safiya spoke up. "And I know you, Bear God. Leave us in peace or you will regret it."

The bear roared, "Neither of you shall leave my den!"

He charged at them and suddenly a horde of spirit animals surrounded him. Safiya started reciting spells one after the other and Nica bounded forward with her blade swinging. The old fighting spirit surged in her and her sword stabbed at anything that got in her path. The Bear God was tough but it seemed she now had a new strength to call upon. He was bleeding badly and was just about to fall when he suddenly disappeared. They made short work of the remaining spirits.

"That's strange," Safiya said. "I don't think we killed him. It's like he just transported himself somewhere else."

"I don't care", Nica was panting after the exertion. "Let's just get out of here".

There was a door at the end of the barrow that led up and out. They were finally free. It felt good to feel the fresh air again and to see green grass and blue sky. The sun, she noticed, was sinking in the west and twilight was upon them.

Nica dropped to the ground, totally overwhelmed by what was happening to her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Safiya looked frightened for a moment.

"No, I'm fine." Nica assured her. " Just totally confused, is all. The last thing I remember is my companions and I were fighting the Shadow King back in some Illfarn ruins on the Sword Coast. We had finally defeated him and then the whole structure started to shake and seemed to be coming down on top of us. We ran for our lives and that's the last thing I remember."

"The Sword Coast?" Safiya shook her head in disbelief. "You _are_ a long way from home. I vaguely remember reading some lore about a Shadow King and the Illfarn empire but we don't have time to discuss that now. Darkness is falling and I want to get as far away from this barrow as we can. Who knows what might follow us out? Mulsantir is about a day's journey from here, but I saw a small hostel, about five leagues down the road. Hopefully they'll have a spare room. By the way, you've never even told me your name."

"It's Nica Shadowbane."

"Well met, Nica." Safiya put out her hand. "You're not an elf, are you? Shadowbane is a strange name." She let out a small chuckle. "However, I don't see any pointed ears or slanted eyes."

"No, I'm not an elf," Nica smiled for the first time since she had awoken. "I'm a human. The name is strange, I admit. But that's what my foster father told me it was. I never knew my parents." She paused. "It fits though. I _was_ the "bane" of the Shadow King, that's for sure!!"

For a moment she let herself savor her past victories but the faces of her former companions started to intrude into her memories and she had to force herself to stop thinking about them.

"Well, shall we head out?"

"Yes." replied Safiya. "Let's go."

As they trudged down the road, Nica kept trying to make sense of what was happening to her but to no avail. Thoughts of her companions kept running through her mind. She had to deliberately force them out or she knew she would break down. "No time to think of that now," she kept telling herself. They finally reached a small run-down hostel and luckily a room was available.

As they entered the room, Nica turned to Safiya. "I really need to get cleaned up. I probably look like I've traveled through all the levels of the Nine Hells. You wouldn't happen to have a spare change of clothes on you?"

Safiya grinned. "My mother told me you would probably be needing something else to put on, so I brought along one of my old robes for you. It's not red, so don't worry. You can pretend you're a wizard for awhile."

Nica gratefully grabbed it and headed for the bath. It felt so good to soak in a hot tub again. She donned Safiya's robe, which fit perfectly, piled her hair on top of her head in a knot, and headed back to the room.

Upon her return, Safiya eyed her admiringly. Definitely an improvement. She spoke up. "Well, you've been eviscerated, paralyzed and assaulted by countless spirits. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but still really confused." Nica smiled wryly. "It's almost like someone's played a bad joke on me, however, it's no joke, is it?"

"No, it's not a joke, however, we should be safe here. Now do you want to try and tell me what happened to you?"

Nica proceeded to tell her the long story of the last few months of her life. But as she neared the end of the tale, she burst out sobbing and lay on the bed shaking. Her friends, Khelgar, Elanee, Casivir, Grobnar, Sand and even Ammon Jerro and Zhaeve. What had become of them? Were they all dead? How did she survive?

Her thoughts turned to Qara and a rage burned inside of her. "I could care less about that little, stuck-up, fire-bombing bitch."she thought. Sand's "idiot girl" had died in the battle and Nica was glad she was dead. But, poor Neeshka. To be tortured and bound like that by Black Garius and made to fight against her friends. It was too horrible to comprehend.

And Bishop! By the gods, she had really thought he loved her and he had turned on her!! Even though he had been cruel and cold-hearted most of the time they were together, valuing his freedom more than her company, she had hung on to the little bit of tenderness he had shown her, hoping he would change. She did not even want to start thinking about the long nights of lovemaking they had had together; the sleeping passions he had aroused within her.

She was still in a state of shock regarding his betrayal. She despised herself now for ever believing in him and felt like a stupid fool. Her friends had been right. He _was_ evil and he couldn't be trusted. He had betrayed her love, their friends, Neverwinter and everything she was striving for!! Although, now that she thought about it, something had kept him from fighting against her at the last. Was it only her taunt that now he had a bigger obligation in front of him than she had ever been that had stayed his hand? Or did he still care about her?

And poor Casivir. She had treated him horribly. She knew he had loved her but she could never return his feelings. Not only because of Bishop, but his high and holy Paladin ways had really gotten on her nerves. But she realized now what a true friend and protector he really was. It made her sob all the harder.

"There, there, it's alright." Safiya walked over and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "I know you probably need to get this out, but you're going to make yourself sick. We have a long trip ahead of us so we should get some rest. If you need to talk again, later, I'll be more than willing to listen. I don't have much experience with such passionate emotions and I've never really had friends like you described, but I will try and help you, if I can."

Nica gulped, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes with her hand. " I'm sorry. I just got overwhelmed thinking about my friends. It's horrible not knowing if they are alive or dead. I really cared about them and it now it seems my whole past life is gone and I've been magically transported to the ends of earth. And I haven't a clue as to why, but thank you for your understanding."

"Hopefully, we can get some answers from, Lienna," Safiya said matter-of-factly. "Try and get some sleep now."


	2. Chapter 2 Gann

Disclaimer - All characters except my own belong to Obsidian

Chapter 2 - Gann

Nica sat at a table in the common room of the Sloop picking at a bowl of porridge. She just couldn't eat this swill. It was horrible. Probably made by that ugly half-orc, Zorah. Who, as a matter of fact, as Nica glanced up, was staring at her with daggers in her eyes as she stood at her usual post beside the front door. "It's a wonder this place gets any business at all. She's enough to scare away an ogre!"

Upon their arrival last night, Zorah had planted herself in front of them and squawked. "Don't break anything or else!!" Nica had assured her they weren't looking for trouble and only wanted rooms.

"If there's trouble, you'll pay!!" Zorah grumbled as she returned with two room keys.

Nica glanced back down at the porridge and pushed it away. Oh, to be back at Uncle Duncan's tavern, eating and laughing with all of her friends. At least the food there was edible. She could just imagine what Sand would say to that, in his sarcastic voice, "Edible? Well, yes, my dear girl, I suppose you could call it edible, if you were a barnyard animal."

And the ale - ah, the warm, golden ale was always flowing. Nica looked towards the bar. "Ye Gods, what am I thinking? It's a little too early to start drinking. But, truthfully," she thought, "I wouldn't mind getting stinking drunk right about now!"

The events of last night played in her head. She and Safiya had stumbled into a nest of hornets upon their arrival at the Veil Theatre. Apparently, some Red Wizards had enacted a coup at Safiya's academy, killed her mother, killed Lienna, and were now out to kill Safiya!! And to top it all off, they had gotten to take a nice little side trip to Shadow Mulsantir through a secret portal!! "Yeah, that was lot's of fun," Nica recalled. "I can't believe I had that vision and saw those two women cutting the shard out me! At least, I now know the woman in white was Lienna." But, who was the woman in red and why had they done that? They didn't even know her. Why did they need the shard? And what were those voices Safiya seemed to be hearing in her head? She'd have to find out more about that later.

Additionally, as they were leaving the Veil to go find the dwarf woman, Magda, who worked for Lienna, they were confronted by a triad of Masked Witches who were the rulers of Rashemen!! "Masked Bitches, is more like it" Nica scowled. And that Kazimika witch! Nica had wanted to slap her silly; probably because she reminded her of Qara. "And what were all those veiled (or I should say masked!) remarks about her being cursed and smelling of evil?"

"Oh, and let's not forget that Okku, the Bear God is now waiting at the gates with a whole army of spirit animals to kill me!" she said to herself. She pounded on the table and got another evil look from Zorah. "This is too much!!" she shook her head.

Safiya suddenly appeared, with Kaji at her shoulder and took a seat beside her. "Poor Safiya, here I've only been thinking about my problems and she's just lost her mother." Nica thought. She turned to her companion. "How are you, Safiya? I'm so sorry about your mother. I hope it's not true."

Safiya nodded her head. "Yes, I can only hope that Khai Kmun, that worthless pile of sputum, was lying to try and unsettle me."

"Don't worry, mistress, " Kaji piped up. "I'm family, well sort of."

"Yes, Kaji, you are." Safiya looked at him fondly. "He's one my finest creations, if I do say so myself."

"He certainly seems to be" Nica said grinning at the flapping homunculi. "I am, I am" Kaji squeaked excitedly. "I've only locked myself in a chest twice...uh, this month."

"And how are you feeling this morning?" Safiya looked concerned.

"I'm feeling overwhelmed, actually. It seems like we're stuck with each other for a while. Apparently this Lienna was involved in my mysterious appearance in the barrow and it seems that is somehow tied to what's going on at your Academy. I'm sure you're anxious to return there and find out about your mother and I'll be happy to go with you, however, we now seem to have a spirit army standing in our way."

"Yes, I find it hard to believe that that Bear God, Okku, would follow us all the way here. He's as stubborn as he is colorful. Apparently, there's something about you that he took a tremendous dislike to. And those witches seemed to intimate something else was going on, also."

Nica hung her head. "Yes, this seems to be all my fault, but I can't understand why."

"I know," Safiya responded. "I don't understand any of it myself. And that is extremely annoying."

"Well, I think, first of all of this morning, I'm going to have to visit the merchant bazaar." Nica stood up. "If I'm going to have to fight a Bear God, I'll need armor and some better weapons. I should be able to get something decent with all that stuff I took out of the barrow. She stopped. "Maybe that's why Okku is so mad? I never thought of that!"

"Well, it's too late, now, so don't worry about it." Safiya said kindly. "Oh, and don't you have another errand you need to attend to?"

Nica looked puzzed for a moment and played with the end of her braid. "Oh, gods, that's right. I'm supposed to go the prison and recruit some help. Wasn't it sweet of that Sheva Whitefeather to offer me criminals for soldiers? Remind me to send her a thank-you card!"

Safiya laughed. It was good to see Nica in a better mood. She waved at her as she went out the door. "It's strange", she thought. " I'm really starting to like her. I didn't know what to expect when I went to that Barrow. And then I found her all bloody and disoriented, all sad and confused. But that woman knows how to fight and doesn't back down from confrontation, either. I couldn't believe how she stood up to Khai Kmun and his minions. Most people would make a sharp right turn and run like the hells if they saw a Red Wizard, but she just charged right in. She also didn't take any crap from those Masked Witches, either. And she's smart, too, and quick, and a bit of a Rogue in a way. She's been trained in magic, also, which is a plus. I wonder if she'd accept an offer to teach her a little more? She would be a good student." Safiya surprised herself at how much she was looking forward to traveling with Nica.

She had never really had a close friend. "Maybe I'm feeling like this because Mother might be dead." she thought. "Just wanting Nica to be some moral support." Safiya shook her head. "Well, enough of this", she said matter of factly. "Perhaps I can make some inquiries around town and see if I can recruit some more help for her."

Gann stood thoughtfully in the middle of his cell listening carefully to the cacophony of sounds swirling in his head. "The spirits are very restless today, " he muttered to himself disgustedly. He strained to hear what they were trying to tell him but couldn't quite make it out with all the screaming and wailing that was going on. "I've never heard such an infernal racket before in my life," he wondered. "Something unusual must have happened to get them this agitated."

He was in such profound thought he didn't hear the door open until a strange voice addressed him.

"My pardon, prisoner, but may I have a word with you?" He slowly turned and was faced with a figure of a woman that, momentarily, left him at a loss for words. That fact alone, surprised him. He had never been at a loss for words before, never!!

She was tall, fair, and clad in a wondrously sparkling mithril chain shirt. "That looks newly made, " Gann guessed correctly. She also carried a spear in one hand, had a short bow & arrows strapped to her back, and a magic pouch tied to her belt. "A warrior woman. How interesting, " he thought and quickly recovered his composure.

"Ah, more jailers come to rattle my cage?" he said in the most honeyed, melting voice Nica had ever heard. "Here I was, settling into a relaxing dream - now you've come to spoil it!"

As he turned to face her, Nica had caught her breath. Before her stood a tall, young man with flowing, silvery-blue hair. He was the most gloriously handsome man she had ever seen, despite the bluish tinge to his skin. His long hair partially hid one side of his face but the deep green eye that stared at her from the other side was twinkling wickedly beneath a dark, scowling brow. His dress was strange; bits of feathers and tinkling bells and totems hanging from his patched leathers. His long muscular legs, broad shoulders and elegant posture bespoke a high-born being. But what was _he _doing in prison?

"Uh, uh, I apologize for disturbing you, sir," Nica said haltingly. This unusual man had totally unnerved her. "Uh, uh," she stuttered. "Gods, pull yourself together, girl!" she reprimanded herself.

"I'm not your jailer but I might be your benefactor, " she finally got out. (That might spark his interest she quickly thought.)

Gann slowly crossed his arms. "I think you'll find anyone who considers themselves a benefactor to be another sort of jailer. Whatever you have, go offer your benedictions to someone else."

Nica was taken aback. Obviously, this young man was not your normal felon. He was very well-spoken and seemed intelligent to boot. However, he did not seem at all interested in leaving his cell and was going to be as hard to convince as the other two prisoners she had talked to – both of whom had turned her down flat. She didn't want to make this one hostile also, and, as she was desperate for recruits, she tried another tack.

"What crime have you been jailed for?" she asked reasonably.

"My crime?" he paused and his eyes twinkled again. "It is a serious one. You see, I am too handsome to look upon. It would not be the first time I've had to place myself behind bars to keep admirers at bay. If that's why you're here, you'll have to wait in line like the rest, I'm afraid."

Nica stared in disbelief at the words coming out of his mouth. "By the gods! What gall! What an ego," she was thinking. However, her spirit rose to the challenge. "All right, two can play at this game."

"I'll try and restrain myself!" she shot back. "So it was your charm and your wit that got you jailed then?"

He laughed out loud. "Ahh, a little bite to the usual banter, with just a dash of sarcasm. You must not be from Mulsantir. They have _no _sense of humor whatsoever. Come now, this banter is delightful, but something must have brought you here other than the chance to converse with me."

Nica wasn't about to give him the upper hand, at least not yet. It had been so long since she had had a stimulating conversation with anyone and she was really starting to enjoy this. Luckily, he seemed to be enjoying it as well.

She glanced at the floor. "What are these wards around your prison?" she questioned.

"Oh, those?" he said airily. "I hadn't noticed. Did some child come by with a handful of chalk and scrawl them there?" He smirked at her.

Nica matter-of-factly responded. "Well, possibly, considering the skill. But, someone altered them once they were scribed – from the inside!"

"There," she thought, "I'll show him I'm not falling for his bullshit and know something about warding."

"Hmmm, " he mused. " A mystery indeed. Who do you suspect of altering them? Not me, I hope! I have an alibi."

It took everything Nica had not to burst out laughing. With as straight a face as she could muster she continued with her assessment. "They were altered by an expert." She paused, "So it can't possibly have been you!"

He laughed again, apparently delighted by her remark and tossed his hair. "Well, I suppose I should be gratified by the exoneration. One less crime I am guilty of, it seems. And a judgment so caustically delivered, too!" He paused and eyed her critically. "You may actually be worth speaking to for a time. But, I've forgotten what precisely it is that you want? I'm not a reader of minds, you know, so out with it."

"All right, " Nica thought. "Game over."

"I'm looking for recruits to protect Mulsantir. You interested?" She tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Seeking soldiers, are you?" Gann's smile faded. "You have come to the wrong cell. I'm neither foolhardy nor desperate enough to fight barbarians or Thayans. Go find a poorhouse and scatter a few coppers. _That _might yield better results."

Nica's eyes narrowed. "But there is a large, army of spirits outside the walls led by a huge Bear God!! Are you going to sit here and hide in your cell? You'd rather be caged in here?"

She must have touched a nerve because Gann lost his composure and said in a harsh voice. "NO ONE CAGES ME AGAINST MY WILL!!" He immediately lowered his voice and the nonchalant mask was back in place. "I am sheltering myself here by choice, stranger," he smoothly continued on. His mind had quickly deduced that that was what all the spirits had been chattering on about. "That braying legion at the gates will be hard pressed to reach here. The runes my matronly warder scrawled around the cell will protect me somewhat, but while she possesses some skill with enchantments against the spirits, I admit there were a number of wards on my cell that I had to fix myself."

"So, these wards don't seal you in?"

"Nothing these hut-dwellers with delusions of grandeur can draw in the dirt can cage such a spirit as I," he said haughtily. "Nor will their enchantments and wards shield them more than a thin robe when Okku's claws rend through them." He paused. "So, entertain me, brave one. Why should one such as I join you in this exceedingly hopeless battle?"

Nica tried to lighten his mood. "Because in all the time I've been here you haven't asked me to leave and I think there's a reason for that!" she said slyly.

"Careful, " Gann responded with a chuckle. "Or they'll throw you in here for being charming and well-spoken, too – even if you aren't quite as beautiful as I am."

Nica rolled her eyes, but was smiling. At least he's coming around, she thought.

Gann strolled around the cell, pretending he was thinking deeply. "I admit both your presence and your request intrigue me." He turned his head to look at her. "Slightly! But", he allowed. "That's a slight more than most."

"I'll take that as a compliment, " Nica grinned. "A "slight" compliment."

Gann laughed again. "An excellent rebuttal. I think this bodes well for our travels. Very well, you have a willing soldier at your side. Shall we be off?"

As they passed the other prisoners who had declined Nica's offer, the old witch warden came toward them. "This one is cursed for taking you, spawn of a hag and I shall be glad to be rid of you. Nothing but trouble for me and this city, you are!"

"Shall you be sorry to see me go, my lovely witch matron? That's not what I saw when I was walking through your dreams. You should be ashamed of yourself, a woman of your age!!"

"Liar! You're a liar!" the old woman screeched.

"No kiss for you then," he said jauntily and she slammed the door behind them.

Outside of the prison, Nica turned to Gann. "What did you mean when you said you were walking through her dreams? Who are you?"

Her turned and made a courtly bow. "I am Gannayev, Gann-of-Dreams. He who walks in the dreams of the people of Rashemen. I am that which all farmer's with ripe daughter's fear – the masked brigand who dances in the fires of their sweet children's minds and leaves footprints that no wind or time can erase. I make deals with spirits, speak with the mountains and forests and tell tales of old that bubble up from the brooks and streams of this land."

Nica's eyes bulged. "What! Are you telling me that you actually walk in other people's dreams?"

"Yes, I ..." A sudden look of pain crossed Gann's face and he held his hand to his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Nica took a step towards him.

He waved her back. "The spirits are extremely restless. I can hear them howling and screaming outside the city gates." He looked at her intensely. "What did you take from them anyway? I have never seen such an uproar. I'm surprised the land isn't tearing itself apart!"

"I haven't taken anything from them, " Nica said defensively. "The Bear God spirit was in the barrow when I awoke."

"Barrow?" Gann cocked an eye at her. "Grave robber, are you? Tsk. Tsk."

"No!" Nica adamantly asserted. "Well," she hesitated. "To be honest, I did take a few things from the barrow, but I can't believe he would get that upset about a few gems and some rusty swords and armor. Look, let's go down to The Sloop and get a drink. I can explain everything there."

As they entered The Sloop, Zorah, still stationed at her command post beside the door, yelled out. "I don't want no trouble from you, hagspawn, or you'll pay!!"

"My dear woman, " Gann immediately responded, "I wouldn't _dream _of causing any trouble." He gave her a sly wink. Zorah gritted her protruding teeth and glared at him even harder than before, but Nica grabbed Gann's arm and quickly led him to a table in the back, as far away from Zorah as she could get.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "That woman is a nightmare. But this was the only place in town that had rooms available. What are drinking?"

"Nothing for me, thank you."

Nica realized that Gann probably had no gold on him since he had just gotten out of prison so she hurriedly offered. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

"How generous of you, " Gann replied. "Alas, I am, at present, without coin, so I will gladly accept your offer. Mead will be acceptable."

"By the Gods, he is really something else!" she was thinking as she made her way to the bar. "I've never heard anyone speak the way he does, unless, well, maybe Sand, and what an ego! He's certainly gorgeous but his problem is he knows it all too well."

Gann was nothing like the men she had grown up with in West Harbor or the soldiers that had surrounded her at Crossroads Keep. She giggled. "I wonder what Khelgar would think of him? Probably call him another tree-hugger like he did with Elanee!" Bishop strayed into her mind. Although she and Bishop had traded witty quips and barbed remarks constantly, she was coming to realize that Bishop's humor was based in hate and viciousness. His pronouncement before Black Garius about burning down his own village had stunned her. She couldn't believe he had once wanted to be a Luskan assassin. Gann's playful humor and theatrical antics seemed to be a mask for hidden insecurities but she couldn't imagine him being vicious. But, more importantly could he fight? He had taken a shortbow with him from his cell but could he use it? Bishop, for all his faults, had been an excellent archer, seemingly never missing a shot. She had even seen him split his own arrows while shooting at targets.

She was shaken from her reverie by the bartender and owner, Vladek, plunking down an ale and a mead in front of her. "Interested in hearing my theory about dung?" he leered. Nica's eyes widened. "Uh, maybe later." She hurriedly backed away. "Cyric's Balls, I don't which one is worse, Vladek or his orc of a wife, Zorah."

"So, tell me a little about yourself, " she said pleasantly, as she returned to the table. Gann opened his mouth in horror. " A little?" he said in a hurt voice. "But there is so much to tell! And to think you want to hear only the smallest bit. I'm insulted!"

Nica rolled her eyes, Again! and grimaced. " I guess I better get used to this, " she thought with exasperation. " He just doesn't quit!"

"All right," she said patronizingly. "Tell me a lot about yourself."

"What?!" Gann seemed shocked again. " Do you think I'm some kind of long-winded braggart? My, your charm spells seem to be failing one by one."

Nica glared. He was really enjoying himself, wasn't he? She felt like smacking him a good one in the face. Gann was sitting with his chair tilted back, his hands behind his head and an evil grin on his face.

"Look, just cut out the horseshit for one minute, alright?" she yelled. "I just want to know who I'm going to be fighting beside."

More daggers flew threw the air from Zorah at her outburst.

"Oh, well, if that's all." He tilted his chair down and pulled it closer to the table. "Ask what you will and I will do my best to answer."

"Were you born here?"

"Now there's a tale. Actually, I was born from no mother or father but from dream itself. I was conceived as an idea, a stray thought that had to fend for itself in this harsh land." His piercing green eyes bored into hers. "It made me strong, capable and ruggedly handsome."

She choked on her drink and almost spit it all over the table. Gann was in his element and was tremendously enjoying Nica's reactions to his bizarre statements.

"So, you were born from a dream?" She tried to sound sarcastic but it was hard while hacking and coughing repeatedly.

"Indeed!" he continued. "Stepped fresh and whole from the sleeping mind of this great land, able to walk in and out of dreams at my whim or will."

"But you're a hagspawn!" Nica blurted out.

Gann purred in that melting voice he had. "Do I look like hagspawn?"

"Did he just flutter his eyelashes, at me?" Nica thought. She continued on. "Well, I don't know. I don't know what hagspawns are supposed to look like. The only ones I've seen have been big orc-like creatures with big heads, black shaggy hair and jutting teeth. Can you tell me a little about your parents?"

A small frown pulled at the corners of Gann's lush, sensuous mouth but he continued on blithely. "Oh, I can indeed tell you a little for a little is all I knew of them. A human for a father...yes. A hag for a mother...yes. But who they were, that is not known to me."

"Shall we trade bits of background?" Nica offered.

"Very well, a game! Now that interests me and, while I despise fairness, I must admit I am _slightly_ curious about you."

"Well, I'll try and be brief, then, hagspawn!", Nica growled. "I was born in a small town called West Harbor, on the Sword Coast. It borders the Mere of Dead Men."

"Hmmm, " Gann pondered. "Not as interesting as I had hoped. Still... Very well, I was born in a city that lies beneath water. Where this city is, I do not know. I see it sometimes in my dreams but its location eludes me. As do the faces of my mother and my father, if they existed at all."

"I never knew my parents, either, " Nica responded. "And my foster father was more of a guardian than a father."

"Ah, an orphan, " Gann's eyes sparkled. "I shall raise you one better. I am an orphan as well. I do not know the fate of my father, but my mother...I believe her to be the one that cast me out. Ironic, to give birth to me, then feed me to the wilds of Rashemen. Not very motherly, but hags are not known for such kindnesses, I suppose."

Nica could see the hurt behind his eyes. "How did you survive?" she said softly.

"The animals of the world took me in - the dead shepherded the living, so to speak. It mattered not to them. I learned their speech, their greetings and farewells, the cries and whimperings of the lost." A far-away look appeared on Gann's face. "To some it is a dirge, but to me it is a symphony and the strains are familiar ones that speak purer than any Rashemi word."

Nica was enthralled. "So you were left to wander the land?" She was listening intently with her elbows on the table and her chin cupped in her hands.

"There are worse fates and the more I spoke and bartered with the dead, the more the spirits would come to my aid. My powers grew and so did the tales of my travels until every farmer in this dreaming nation held a blade close to their bed in case I should visit their daughter's in the night."

The spell was broken. "I think I've heard quite enough about farmer's daughter's for one day, " she said peevishly. He chuckled wickedly.

"Well, about your parents," she said matter-of -factly. "Good riddance to them, then."

"And that is exactly my feeling in the matter as well, " he smiled. "If they cast me away, so shall I do the same!"

Nica was still somewhat curious. He certainly had a way with a tale. He should be a bard, she thought. "Did you ever try to find your homeland?"

"No, because I dream of it. It is close, a place of night and flowing water through stone. I...feel its presence sometimes," he said sadly. "But I do not know if I ever truly wish to return. It cast me out once and I do not think I would enjoy being treated the same way a second time."

"Well, thank you for telling me your story."

"My pleasure, " Gann took a sip of his mead.

" I suppose I need to tell you how I got here and how I woke up in the Barrow."

"Ah, yes, the Barrow. That was the reason we came here, was it not?"

Nica proceeded to tell Gann the long tale of her past quests and adventures leading up to the fight with the Shadow King and then waking up suddenly, miles from home, in the Barrow of the Bear God. She told him about Safiya coming to her rescue, the fights with the Red Wizards and her confrontation with the Masked Witches. He listened intently and, unusually for him, did not say a word. She did not dwell overmuch on her friends, just mentioning them in passing. She didn't think he would be that interested and she was afraid of breaking down again. She also skimmed over her achievements and the restoration of Crossroads Keep but couldn't help trying to impress him about being named a Knight of the Nine by Lord Nasher.

"My, you have been a busy girl, haven't you? I think you have me there. Your life sounds much more exciting than my poor travels. This is more interesting than you formerly let on."

"Interesting wouldn't be the word, I would choose. " Nica was feeling depressed now and a little tipsy. Too much ale on an empty stomach. "I'm really getting tired of all this excitement. I just want to go home and find my friends." She shook her head. "However, our next step is to hopefully find some additional recruits and go out to meet that spirit army or I'll never get out of here. I don't want those damned Witches on my ass another minute."

"A quite colorful way of expressing it, but, yes, I agree. I'm not overly fond of the Hathran myself."

At that moment, Safiya came in the tavern. Nica waved her over. "Safiya, this is Gannayev. I recruited him from the prison. He's a dream walking, hagspawned, Spirit Shaman." She wrinkled her nose at Gann.

He winked back at her, stood up and bowed to Safiya. "Please, call me Gann." He noticed Safiya's tattoos. She was no longer wearing her red robes due to the Rashemi's hatred of Thayans, but he knew immediately what she was. "Ah, a Red Wizard of Thay. I admire your tracings and tattoos. The best part of the Red Wizard's contribution to culture."

Safiya looked at Gann suspiciously, not quite sure if he was insulting her or not. "A spirit shaman", she retorted. "I'd be interested in studying your magical abilities."

"I am at your service", Gann smoothly replied.

Safiya turned to Nica. "I think you'd better come with me, Nica. I may have found more recruits for you. There's a strange couple standing down near the marketplace who overheard you speaking to the witches yesterday and I believe they want to help you defeat the spirit army."

Nica looked overjoyed. "Great! The more recruits we can get the better. Maybe we could also get a bite to eat up there. I'm starving and I can't stand the swill they serve for food here. Ready, Gann?"

"Lead on, brave captain."

Safiya looked oddly at Gann. "Just ignore him, Safiya, please!! You'll just have to get used to it. Let's go!"

Safiya was somewhat taken aback by Nica's rude remark, but Gann didn't seem to mind at all. She supposed Nica would tell her more later so she held her tongue.

As they approached the tavern door, Zorah was glaring at them, as usual, muttering under her breath, "I don't want no trouble or you'll pay!!"


	3. Chapter 3 Bazaar Shopping

Chaper 3 – "Bazaar" Shopping.

Nica, Safiya and Gann strolled up the slight hill to the Market District. The sun was shining brightly, and a slight breeze caused the tarps on the colorful tents to flap and twist. Gann pointed out several vendors with small, charcoal braziers. The aroma smelled delicious. Nica sampled several of the exotic delicacies, however, the hollow feeling inside of her did not go away. "I hope I'm not coming down with some foreign Rashemi disease," she thought.

As they walked around the market, Nica turned to Gann. "I see you brought your short-bow with you but you're going to need some more equipment."

"I do carry a small skinning knife," he grinned, "However, if you're springing for new equipment, might I put in a request? I'm in dire need of arrows and it would, perhaps, be wise if I had some kind of a sword or melee weapon. I suspect a bow won't be of much use in close quarters battle. Something exotic, I think. A katana with an acid enchantment would do nicely."

Nica shook her head in disbelief. He certainly isn't shy about asking for what he wants, she thought. "I'll see what I can do, " she replied huffily. "And another thing, you'll have to get rid of that outfit you're wearing. With all those bells and trinkets clacking & ringing as you walk, enemies will hear you coming from miles away!!"

Gann was taken aback for a moment. No one had _ever _commented on his dress in this manner. Compliments were what he usually received, and expected, not derision. He was under the impression he had charmed Nica enough to wrap her around his little finger. Gann rarely allowed himself to stoop to the vernacular but he reacted sharply to her words. "Is this big, blond warrior bitch actually making fun of my clothing?" he thought. He glared at her, bit back a sharp retort then smoothly said, " As you wish, my lady. I was not expecting to be going into the thick of a battle, otherwise I would have called in my smith. A thousand pardons."

Nica ignored his sarcasm and was more interested in examining some chain shirts and pieces of armor that Azim Qo'toth was showing her. Gann eyed the armor with a quizzical eye.

"If I may make a suggestion, my dear captain, before you start throwing your gold away? I'm afraid I must protest. My unique style of combat is such that any type of metal armor will hinder my movements and considerably slow my ability to cast magic. We are not all of us plodding warhorses capable of wearing full plate armor," he paused. " Such as yourself, " he muttered under his breath.

Nica scowled. She had heard him mumble something but couldn't quite make it out, but it didn't sound complimentary. She was so used to taking charge when it came to outfitting her Greycloaks back at Crossroads Keep, she hadn't even thought that Gann might baulk at wearing armor.

"Point taken, " she said crossly. "Azim, do you have any padded jacks and leather breastplates? Also, leather greaves and bracers?" She looked at Gann's decorative leather shoes. "And maybe some sturdy leather boots?"

"Ah, yes, my lady, everything for the soldier, I can supply. Here, young sir, try this on for size."

Gann stepped forward cautiously, removed his leather tunic, and allowed Azim to fit him with a padded canvas under jacket and padded cloth sleeves, on top of which he buckled a smooth, supple golden cuirass with intricate designs tooled into the leather. Nica took note of Gann's heavily muscled back and shoulders. His smooth chest and stomach were finely chiseled. "At least he looks fit, " she thought clinically, trying to not dwell too much on the images of running her hands over the smooth, bluish skin that were popping into her head. She had to immediately turn her head away. Thoughts of Bishop's strong, hirsute body flashed before her eyes. "Stop it, " she told herself. "That's over. I have no time for this. I can't afford to get all ga-ga over this hagspawn just because I'm missing being held by a man."

Azim offered Gann some matching greaves and he pulled them up and secured them over his leather leggings. Leather braces were fastened around his forearms. Boots were presented for him to try on, as well.

"There, " Nica said admiringly. "That looks much better." Gann frowned and breathed heavily. "Indeed. I, however, feel like a stuffed, suckling pig!!"

"You'll thank me, later, " Nica said firmly, ignoring his histrionics.

The air of command had come back to her naturally. "Now, can you move in those?"

Gann walked up and down in front of the booth theatrically swinging his arms back and forth, squatting down, turning sharply. He raised his bow and simulated taking a shot. Nica stood patiently waiting with her arms folded and her eyes rolling again. Safiya had a slight smile on her mouth as she watched Gann strut up and down the aisle.

He returned to stand in front of them huffing and puffing with a frown on his face. "Yes, I suppose they will be acceptable, " he conceded. "But if I fall in battle, I think it will prove that your judgment is considerably lacking!"

Nica laughed. "Well, if you fall in battle and I survive I'll get the Wychlaren to give you a ceremonial funeral."

"Somehow that doesn't really console me, " he said mournfully but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Normally," Nica continued, "If you were a Greycloack archer, I would stick you up in a tree or on top of a hill so you could shoot your arrows to your heart's content. But, unfortunately, I'll need you in the front lines, so you better get used it. Now, how about a helmet?"

Gann widened his eyes in horror. His long, flowing hair was one of his best assets, to his mind, and to have to cover it up with a tight, binding helmet? Unthinkable! He turned and faced Nica with a pained look. "Must, I?" he said in a whinging tone.

"Well, " Nica looked at him doubtfully. "I suppose you could go without one, but I would tie up your hair so it doesn't impede you." Gann breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately cut a string of leather from his leggings and tied his hair back in a tail. "Is that acceptable, your honor?"

"Yes, that'll do, " Nica said. She was thinking it was nice to see all of his face. It seemed he liked to hide behind his hair as well as behind his sarcastic words. "Well, let's go find the fletcher and sword smith."

And you had better be worth it, she was thinking.

* * *

About an hour later, with Gann fully equipped but still making small groans and grunts as he walked, they moved down towards the Veil Theater. Safiya grabbed Nica's arm and pointed. Two extremely strange looking people were standing across from The Veil. The woman was dressed all in black, the man had a huge helmet on his head with deer antlers protruding from it. But the most unusual thing of all was that they both had wings!! They reminded her of Light of Heaven, one of her sergeants back at Crossroads Keep.

As Nica approached them they caught sight of her and ran up eagerly. "We heard what you were talking about with the witches, " the man said, "We're here to offer you our help in fighting the spirit army, however, we'd like a favor first."

Nica eyed them suspiciously. "What kind of favor?" The woman spoke up. "We need your help to find our sister, Kaelyn the Dove."

"Your sister is a dove?"

"Allow me to explain, " the girl smiled. "I'm Susah the Crow, and this is my brother, Efrem the Stag. We and our other siblings are called the Menagerie. We're from the slopes of Celestia. Our sister, Kaelyn, came seeking the abandoned stronghold of Myrkul the Death God. His vault lies in Shadow Mulsantir. She wanted to learn about Akachi's crusade. We cannot go there because it would be a violation of our faith in Kelemvor."

Nica was confused. "Well, how come your sister could go there and you can't?"

Susah hung her head and Efrem spoke up. "Our sister abandoned her faith in Kelemvor and now follows the god Ilmater, God of Martyrs. It was one of the reasons our grandfather banished her from Celestia. Please, we really need your help."

Although Nica had no clue what they were talking about concerning Akachi, Myrkul and the Death God's vaults, she looked over at Gann and Safiya. Gann was still peeved about having to wear leather armor so he shrugged his shoulders elegantly and said nothing; Safiya, though, nodded her head. "If we can find their sister, than we will have more help in our fight against Okku," she said logically.

Nica turned to Efrem and Susah. "How do I find this Death God's vault? I've never heard of it or seen it."

Susah spoke up. "It's supposedly hidden in Shadow Mulsantir. The witches say Shadow Mulsantir is a myth but we know they're hiding something."

"Yes, they are, " Nica concurred. "I've recently been there. Well, at least a small part of it. But the portal I went through did not go any further than the Veil Theater."

"Portals are supposed to open at night in Mulsantir, however, we do not know the places they might be," Efrem said dejectedly. " I wish we could be of more help."

"All right. We'll walk around town later and see if we can spot any. If we come up with anything, where can we find you?"

"Oh, we'll be right here. We've been waiting here for three days already, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kaelyn walking by."

"Don't you need to sleep?" Nica questioned.

"Oh, just like the animals we bond with, we can sleep standing up," Susah explained. "We take turns. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just please go and find Kaelyn."

"Well, " Nica turned to Gann and Safiya. "If we're going on a mission tonight I suggest we all head back to The Sloop and try and get some rest. Gann, I can get another room for you, if need a place to stay. Or," she grinned wickedly. "Do you walk in your sleep around town trying to enter people's dreams?"

"Ah, I see my delightful wit and impressive sense of humor, has created a monster, " Gann smiled uneasily.

"Well, you started it!" Nica shot back. "As we say in West Harbor, don't dish it out if you can't take it."

"Point taken, " he mimicked. "As for dream walking I usually like to be in a prone position for that. It's so much more relaxing and better for the concentration."

* * *

Back at The Sloop, Gann removed the padded armor as soon as he reached the small, dingy room he was given.

"Ahhhh, much better, " he sighed. He stretched out on the lumpy bed and after a few thumps here and there on the mattress he was able to get comfortable. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head. He had been waiting for a chance to walk in a particular person's dreams and immediately he went into a kind of trance in order to be able to speak with his spirits. "Is she asleep, yet?" he inquired.

"No, " was the garbled reply he heard. 'Walking, pacing, hungry, empty." "Who are they talking about?" he thought. "The spirit army?" He could still hear the muted screaming & wailing of the spirits outside the Gates of Mulsantir. He tried again. "I was not inquiring about Okku's army. I want to know if Nica Shadowbane is sleeping." Again came the reply, "No!, walking, pacing, hungry, empty!" He came out of his trance and thought disgustedly. "I suppose I'm not going to make any progress with the dreamworld spirits until that Bear God is removed from the vicinity. That's all they seem concerned with at the moment."

He rolled over on his side letting his thoughts drift in and out. "This has certainly been quite an unusual day," he mused. "That woman is certainly intriguing. Too outspoken, by far, but intriguing."

Gann considered himself an authority on women. Their feelings, their dreams, their personalities – he had experienced the gamut. And he enjoyed playing with those feelings and visiting them in their dreams. He knew how good looking he was and he shamelessly used that to his advantage.

What he would not admit to himself, was that he was afraid to have a relationship with a woman outside of the dream world. Occasionally, to satisfy his physical cravings and his laziness, he had taken up with a woman for a few days but had always made it clear to them that it was only temporary. He turned on his charm, bedded them, and in return, they fed him and gave him a place to sleep when he was tired of sleeping out under the stars. He could wander willy-nilly through their dreams, however, after a while he would get bored with them. Their dreams were always the same. Gann was going to be their knight in shining armor, marry them, settle down and raise children. It made Gann shudder to think of it, not to mention, he hated wearing armor!

Losing his freedom was tantamount to losing his life. He had always considered himself a free spirit, albeit, a corporeal one, not realizing his so-called freedom chained him to a life of loneliness and endless wandering. His hagspawn heritage made him an outcast in most places he traveled and it was only in dreams that he felt the most comfortable.

He lived in a dream world of his own making, not wanting to investigate too closely his real feelings, his sense of abandonment or his intense hatred of his mother. When situations became too painful or life became too real, he would escape to his dreams and commune with the spirits. He certainly would not admit that he was a coward when it came to reality. He just preferred his dreams, he told himself. They kept him safe. Safe from what he couldn't quite put a finger on. In his dreams, he was the brave, romantic brigand who had women falling at his feet right and left.

But this Nica, this warrior woman! She was not fawning all over him like most women did. She seemed to enjoy baiting him and went along with his little games for the most part, which he enjoyed. However, she was not above putting him in his place. She was also seemed to be a very determined woman. Taking on Okku was not child's play. Her bravery was admirable. Her past exploits in Neverwinter had stunned him. The story of the shards and the Shadow King was chilling and he was somewhat amazed she had survived. And, now, it seemed someone or something had removed the last shard from her chest and had deposited her in Okku's barrow many miles from her home. That bothered him. Were the spirits up to something?

In talking about her companions, he recalled, she had paused several times or tended to skip over parts in a hurried manner as if she didn't want to think about those things. Especially the part that concerned the person named Bishop. Was he her past lover? She had seemed upset when she talked about his betrayal, but had tried to hide it. Was it just that or was there more between them?

A tiny twinge of jealousy appeared in Gann's mind. He didn't want to admit that he was attracted to her. Yes, she was very good looking in a warrior type of way, but he had been with more beautiful women than she. Perhaps it was the way she walked, her long legs, striding purposefully, head held high. Her hair was beautiful, long, thick & pale but she wore it in a tight braid. Her deep, brown eyes contrasted wonderfully with her light hair, but they seemed too intense for him. "I think it's more the sadness I sense in her than anything, " Gann realized. "She's an orphan as am I." He even went as far as to think, " We've both struggled with loss, however, in different ways it seems. Is that the absence I sense in her? The losses she's had throughout her life?" But he didn't want to dwell too much on the losses he had experienced so he rolled over and tried to stop thinking about her.

She had basically hired him to do a job and would probably go on her way after the fight with Okku or die trying. That thought suddenly bothered him. He didn't want her to die and the feeling that he would do everything in his power to protect her was very strong. Which surprised him. Why he suddenly was so willing to risk his life for a total stranger intrigued him. It suddenly occurred to him that he might die also, but, somehow, that thought didn't bother him as much. His life had been boring and depressing of late, although he wouldn't really admit that. He just assumed his lack of fear of death was because death would be like a homecoming with the spirits. He had been surrounded by the dead since his birth. They were more real to him than the people of Rashemen.

His reverie ended when a sudden knock came upon the door. "Gann, it's Nica, time to get going."

"I will be with you presently, " he called and rolled off the bed. The padded leather armor was in a pile on the floor and, with a long-drawn out sigh, he slowly, very slowly, started to put it on.

* * *

As soon as they had reached their room, Safiya's curiosity got the better of her. "Well, he certainly is a strange bird."

"Yes," Nica laughed. "He is, isn't he? I've never met anyone like him. He's so funny, but what an ego!! I'm not sure if he really believes all that crap about himself or not. He seems to be laughing at himself along with everyone else. You should have heard him in the prison. He told me the reason he was in there was because he was too handsome. Can you believe it?"

"I feel that anyone who talks about dreams too much, is trying to sell you something, however, he seems trustworthy enough, " Safiya said matter-of-factly. "I do know that Shamans have some powerful magic at their disposal. And they can call on spirits to help them. He should also be a good healer, if we need one. However, I don't want him walking through my dreams at random. Perhaps I should mention that to him."

"Gods, I never thought about that. I don't particularly care for him to be wading around in mine, either. Maybe I should make that clear to him. Our dreams are off-limits as long we're all together. He'll probably be offended but, at this point, I don't care. I just want to get this whole thing over with."

"I agree. We don't have much time. Who knows how long Okku will wait outside the gates before attacking the whole town. The sooner we go out to meet him, the better. Hopefully we can find this Dove person quickly and settle this all tomorrow. We'd better get some rest." Safiya lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Nica sat down on a chair but continued to look at her companion. "Safiya, are you sure you want to help me with this? It's not really your problem, you know. If you want to return to your Academy, I will understand."

Safiya looked thoughtful. "I know it's not my problem, however, I promised my mother I would take care of you. If she's really dead, I would be honoring her last wish. I want to know more about what happened to Lienna. She was a friend of my mother's. Your appearance here in Rashemen is somehow tied to what's going on at the Academy or Khai Kmun and the other wizards wouldn't have been at the Veil theater when we arrived. I'd like to know why. You also saw a woman in red in your vision which indicates a Red Wizard was involved in cutting out your shard. If it means going up against Okku to get some answers, I'm more than willing to fight at your side."

"Thank you, Safiya. It's good to know I have at least one friend I can count on. You better get some sleep."

Nica, rose, lay down on the bed, however, she could not get comfortable. She tossed and turned and her mind started racing. Her stomach felt empty again. "Gods, what is wrong with me?" she wondered. Thankfully, after an hour or so , she fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

--


	4. Chapter 4 Kaelyn the Dove

All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 4: Kaelyn the Dove

They had been waiting for Gann for over twenty minutes. When he finally made his entrance, Nica snapped. "You sure took your good old time getting up. Having a good dream, were you?" she said in a snide manner.

"As a matter of fact, I was," he grinned devilishly. "Although there is an appalling lack of farmer's daughters in this vicinity, I did manage to..."

Nica cut him off. "Oh, just shut up, will you? We need to get going."

"I beg your pardon, my captain," he sneered. "Shall we depart?"

Nica was surprised at herself. She normally tried to be a pleasant person; she really had enjoyed trading quips with Gann, but it seemed her patience with him was wearing thin. And it wasn't just him. Since she had arrived in Mulsantir, she had felt restless, irritable and discontent. Although she hid it from Safiya, she hadn't slept well. The stress and tension inside of her seemed to be getting worse and worse. She sloughed it off, as still being worried about her friends, the mystery surrounding her appearance in this land and now, having to face a Bear God and his army of spirit minions.

"Oh, Gann, before I forget," she looked at him under lowering brows. "I'm not sure how long we're all going to be together, but, Safiya and I have both decided that, due to your unusual talent, we'd prefer it if you do not go traipsing through our dreams."

Gann raised his eyebrows. "Indeed, I wouldn't _dream _of doing that without your permission. I try to avoid entering the dreams of your kind," he looked pointedly at Safiya. "They're so full of death, manipulation and too much logic. Not romantic or exciting at all. It's shameful, really."

Safiya scowled. "My dreams are none of your business, dreamwalker, " she snapped. "So just stay out of them, if you please. Thank God, we're not all like _your_ kind. We live in reality, not some dreamworld."

"Ah, yes, the reality of soul-stealing, unnatural death, and power. Sorry, not to my taste at all. But, you seem to be a little different than most of your kind. I sense a conundrum about you. An internal division. It might be interesting to visit your dreams. I might be able to tell you more."

"No thank you!! As I said, do your dreamwalking somewhere else."

"Well, if you insist," he smirked.

Nica tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Look, we can discuss dreams, later, ok? We need to get moving. " She gripped her Frost Harpoon tightly and turned to Gann. "Do you have any clue where a shadow portal might be hidden around this town?"

"Hmmm... I suspect, since the citizens do not seem to be familiar with them, they are probably located in dark, out of the way places, such as alleys, unpopulated areas and the like, " he replied. "I suggest we make a circuit of the village staying close to the outer walls."

"That sounds good. Maybe we could ask some of these shady characters here at The Sloop?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Gann replied. "I do not think they would want to disclose such information to strangers, if they even had it or to have a light shone upon whatever unsavory activities they might be involved with. I've heard in passing about spies, Shadow Thieves of Amn and the like that congregate here in Mulsantir and it seems to me, if they were aware of hidden Shadow Portals in and around the town, they would be using them for their own evil purposes."

"Weeelll, I guess you're probably right", Nica conceded. "Let's just hope if they are doing that we don't run into any of them on the other side. I do not need any more problems!!" She paused and thought a moment. "It wouldn't hurt to look around the docks, though. Seemed like there were a lot of dark nooks and crannies down here."

They made their way down to the docks and did a cursory search of the place but found nothing resembling a portal. Nica noticed how the light from the large, full moon, seemed to soften the ugly, rough shacks that surrounded the piers. There were a million stars in the sky, and with the moon and the lanterns twinkling in the darkness, it actually looked beautiful. There were several ships riding at anchor, creaking and swaying in the night breeze and Nica was reminded of her trip by sea from Highcliff to the city of Neverwinter. She even giggled briefly thinking about Khelgar getting seasick. Safiya looked curiously at her wondering what she was thinking of, but did not question her.

They proceeded up to the Market and after stumbling around behind fences and cottages, they finally spotted a glow down an alley near the front gate. As they neared the entrance to the alley, Gann paused and looked worried. "Those beasts at the gate aren't calming down. I can hear them all the way here."

"Are the spirits still restless? " Nica questioned. "I was hoping by this time they might have forgotten about us."

Gann made a wry face. "Yes, the spirits are still restless," he said sarcastically. " As if my pained expression were not enough! " He cocked his head, listening intently. "I can hear them bellowing and howling. It's sending waves through the spirit world. If this keeps up they'll wake up all the spirits in Rashemen!!"

They entered the alley and about half way down came upon a portal glowing in the darkness. Nica looked at her companions. "Well, here goes. Are you all ready?" They both nodded and Nica stepped through the portal.

Gann, of course, was the first to comment. "It's just like Mulsantir, but muted or shaded somehow. I feel the spirit world is stronger here so beware."

They made their way down the street to the Veil and paused. Shadow Mulsantir was eerily silent. Everything looked the same as it did on the Material Plane, however, there was no color and no people. Suddenly, Gann shoved Nica in the side with his elbow and stepped in front of both of her and Safiya. "Look there, " he pointed up the street towards the temple. A black shadow was wriggling along the dirt road up by the gate to the upper part of town. It seemed to be coming straight towards them and several other shadows seemed to join it as it came down the hill.

Gann immediately let loose a few arrows and they seemed to hit their mark as the shadows started moving faster. "Cover me, " Nica yelled and charged up the hill with her spear held straight out in front of her. Thank the Gods, she had had some Stormlord training back in Neverwinter. She sent out her Stormlord avatar hoping to stun the creatures momentarily. She could feel Gann's arrows whizzing by and was amazed none of them struck her. Safiya lobbed a few fireballs over her head and they landed amidst the shadows. One of them went down.

Nica closed with the shadows, and was surprised to find Gann at her side. She thought he would hang back and continue to cover her with his bow or cast spells. Together they finished the remaining three shadows in short order, Gann leaping and swinging his blade with extreme accuracy, seeming to enjoy this dance with death. In a glancing moment, Nica thought she saw him actually fighting with his eyes closed like he was fighting from some kind of pure instinct. She could hear him chanting under his breath as he dodged the Shadow creature's claws and he even called up an Air Elemental to help them.

Nica had never even been able to get a spell off after closing with the Shadows, so she was very impressed with Gann's concentration, dexterity and speed. She looked up at him with new eyes. He casually looked down at her and gave a short nod, seeming to know what she was thinking. "I presume my skills will suffice?" he said in his lazy, purring voice.

Safiya came up to join them. Even she had been impressed by Gann's fighting abilities. "He's just full of surprises," she thought.

Nica was not one to hold back on praise. She knew soldiers loved to hear that they had fought well and she had been very successful in rallying her Greycloaks when need be. Real loyalty could only be commanded by a leader who was willing to make the same sacrifices as the men who served under them and who let them know constantly what a good job they were doing and how proud they were of them.

She turned to Gann and impulsively laid a hand on his arm. "Gann, I'm amazed. That was wonderful. I've never seen anyone fight like that before. Did you have your eyes closed for a minute? It seemed as if someone else was guiding your blade and you were just letting them take over. Honestly, I'm really impressed. Is that some kind of shamanistic fighting style?" Oh, gods, I'm gushing now, she thought feeling embarrassed.

Gann almost blushed with the praise Nica was pouring on him and that was not something he did very often. He was more secure with his romantic abilities, his wit and charm, his way with women, than with how he had trained himself to fight. Actually, no one had ever seen him fight before as he was usually alone, out in the wild, when some Wyvern or wild elemental had attacked him. He had nothing to compare it to, never being part of a militia or army and had always trained alone. Nica's praise was like music to his ears, especially since she had been in command of large forces before and had won numerous battles. His loyalty to her went up a notch because he could tell she was not just trying to be nice, but really meant what she was saying.

In a rare moment of humility, he lowered his eyes and responded in a soft voice. "Thank you, Nica. I'm very appreciative of your praise, however, I must give due credit to the spirits I can call on to guide me."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Nica said brusquely, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Let's move on ahead and find the Vault."

At the top of slope, exactly where the Temple of Kelemvor should have been, was a huge round building, completely different in size and shape to the one that stood in the Material Plane. They all thought that was strange as all the other buildings in Shadow Mulsantir were exactly like their counterparts. Unfortunately, to reach it they had to fight off two extremely large Shadow spirits, so they were panting and gasping when they finally made it the door. The door was trapped but Nica gave her old friend, Neeshka, a silent thank you for teaching her all of her Rogue skills. She easily disarmed the trap and used one of the lock picks she had purchased earlier to unlock the door.

Upon entering they were expecting to be met by hordes of black spirits or ghouls, however the room was empty. As they moved forward in the dimness they almost walked right into a large cement pool filled with what looked like blood!! "Holy Shit, " Nica yelped, as she stumbled backwards after almost stepping in the pool. Gann reached out and took her arm to steady her, shaking his head and smiling at her outburst.

"No, not quite, it seems to be more like holy blood. Or possibly unholy blood. Whatever it is, it's best if we go around it." He steered her around the pool and they came to a ramp going down. At the bottom they could see a figure standing in front a huge black gateway. From the white wings enfolded on her back, they assumed correctly this must be Kaelyn the Dove.

She turned as they came towards her. She was very tall and dressed in full plate armor. A large mace lay on the floor by her side. Her short, white hair was cut very close to her head. As they approached Nica noticed her eyes were strange, very deep and black, mirroring any light that was present. Her expression was very peaceful, though, for one dressed as a warrior, and her voice was soft and whisper-like as she spoke to them.

"You must be very brave to have ventured into the Shadow Plane. Have you come here for a reason?"

"We're searching for you, I think. Are you Kaelyn the Dove? If so, we met your brother and sister in the market place and they asked if we could find you. My name is Nica and this is Safiya and Gannayev."

"Yes, I expected my siblings would come to search for me, however, I cannot leave here. I am on a pilgrimage to find out more about Akachi's crusade. I've been stopped by this gate which leads to the lower vaults. I 've been studying it for days and have not been able to find the key to unlock it."

Nica looked at the solid black gate. It appeared it was made from some obsidian like rock and was etched with numerous swirls and designs. Her gaze, however, was drawn to the mosaics located on either side of the gate. She approached them curiously and was stunned when she saw a figure of a warrior wielding the Blade of Gith. Kaelyn noted her surprised look. "You know that blade?"

"Yes, " Nica said quietly, "I do."

She turned to Kaelyn, deflecting any questions about the Sword of Gith by changing the subject. "So, you are from the upper planes?"

"Yes, " Kaelyn responded with sadness in her voice. "I come from the slopes of Celestia. My heritage is witnessed in my wings and my eyes."

"Yes, " Gann stepped up. "I noticed your unusual eyes. They are like mirrors, which makes them doubly pleasing to me. It allows me to admire my reflection without the need for a looking glass."

Kaelyn was not sure what he meant by that. "I see, " she said doubtfully.

"I hope you _can _see, with eyes like that," he continued on. "I'm a lot to take in all at once, so feel free to study me at length. I am used to such attention."

Nica snorted and shoved Gann out of the way. "You might need to step back to look at Gann. His ego can fill a castle!!"

Gann grinned, pleased with himself and her response. "Such fire to your words, they burn me!! Quick! Get the priestess to fan me with her wings!"

Kaelyn looked puzzled, turning her head to look at both the frowning Nica and the smiling Gann. "Are you making light of me?" she said in a confused voice.

Gann smoothly replied, "I would _never _do such a thing. Although, with eyes like yours, do you know what light is?"

With pursed lips, Kaelyn stared fixedly at Gann, seeming to read something behind his eyes. "You are strange. There is much about your heritage that evidences in your behavior."

Nica laughed hilariously and poked Gann in the ribs. "Ha!" She turned to Kaelyn. "Tell me more about Gann."

Gann was suddenly concerned about what this half-celestial might say about him but his pride couldn't let Nica see that. "Yes, I am curious what this ebony-eyed creature of the slopes of Celestia sees in a humble hagspawn such as I. Pray, priestess, continue."

"Very well, " Kaelyn said in a serious tone. "I see that your feet find the patterns of dirt and sand beneath them uncomfortable, as if you are used to stepping in dreams, not earth." She paused and continued to scan Gann's face. "You toss about words like a wind around you, in the hopes that their speed and flurry will deflect questions and prevent you from being seen for what you really are. You are hurt, Gannayev of Dreams. And that pain drives you to hurt others for you have been taught that that is the wheel that turns the world."

Nica was astounded at Kaelyn's assessment of Gann. "You saw that from looking at him?"

Gann quickly interrupted. This was getting out of hand. "Ahh- I think your faith has led you astray and your eyes may not see as deeply as I may have thought. A shame. No doubt my colors would blind you."

Nica put her hand over her mouth and suppressed a giggle. Gann was certainly looking non-plussed.

'She sure took him down a peg, " she thought. "Although, I can see that's not what she meant to do. She's so serious and seems to take everything you say literally."

Although she was enjoying Gann's discomfort, she quickly turned to Kaelyn. "Who is this Akachi you spoke of?"

"Akachi was a high priest of Myrkul. He carried out Myrkul's laws and wishes without question. But when one he loved fell victim to Myrkul's laws he appealed to his god and was rebuked."

"So Akachi didn't take no for an answer?"

"No," Kaelyn said sadly. "The lover of Akachi did not follow any god, nor did she believe in them. She was sent to suffer upon the Wall of the Faithless."

Nica stared at her. "What is the Wall of the Faithless?"

"There is a punishment for those who do not follow any god, no matter how virtuous they may be in life. Those who do not believe in the gods will suffer upon the Wall of the Faithless until their souls are no more."

"That seems unjust."

"Yes, yes, it is, " Kaelyn nodded her head. "Once they are on the Wall they die again and it is not a quick death. It is a slow slide; it is agony until their souls are dissolved into the Wall. They decay until they are destroyed completely and utterly."

"That's horrible, " Nica gasped.

"Akachi's sense of justice would not permit him to accept even the words of his own god if he felt they were unjust. Nor would he accept the Wall that encircled Mrykul's city. He gathered his allies and attacked Myrkul and was crushed. So the Wall remains. But the tale lives on. It lives on in me, in others who saw what Akachi tried to do. And in his tale we take strength and we continue to fight. For the Wall of the Faithless is not just and it must cast down!!

"So you're waging war on it? Isn't their some other way?"

"No, " Kaelyn was adamant. "I've considered other ways and those routes are no longer open to me. This is the only way."

"Have you explored the rest of this part of the Vault?"

"No, I haven't, really. I've been more interested in trying to read this door."

"Well, we need to let your brother and sister know we found you. They promised to help me in battle if we did. There is a Bear God and his army outside the gates of Mulsantir howling for my blood."

Kaelyn looked very concerned. "I will go with you. I don't want to put my siblings in harm's way. I will take their place at your side, if you wish."

Nica was surprised by her response. "Very well. Perhaps later we can help you find the key for this gate."

They turned and made their way out of the Vault.


	5. Chapter 5 Okku

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 5 - Okku

After leaving Shadow Mulsantir the group made their way down to the Marketplace to find Susah the Crow and Efrem the Stag. They were exactly where Nica had left them. They were also very excited to see their sister and wanted to follow her into battle, however, she would not let them. Efrem offered Nica his antlered helm in exhange for her promise to help them, and, reluctantly, after saying their goodbye's to Kaelyn, they left.

Nica grinned as she tossed the helmet to Gann. "Here, Gann, this might fit you."

He looked at it with disgust but, calling Nica's bluff, he placed it on his head. "Indeed, this fits nicely. I thank you, " and walked off towards the Main Gate. Nica and Safiya tried to smother their giggles as they watched him strut off, while Kaelyn looked at them oddly, not getting the joke. "He's got balls, I'll say that for him," Nica laughed.

"Gann, wait!!" she called, "Come back here."

He turned; passing villagers were staring at him with mouths agape, but he ignored them and strode back to the women. "Yeeess, How may I honor you?" He realized he looked ridiculous with huge antlers sticking out of his head, however, he knew Nica was trying to goad him into another outburst and he wasn't about to let her get the upper hand.

Still trying to suppress her laughter, Nica said. "Before we go out to fight Okku, we need to have a plan of attack. Let's all go down to The Sloop and discuss this."

"Follow me, " he said in a commanding tone, and with head held high, marched down the path to the Docks.

As soon as they entered the inn Zorah took one look at his antlers and screeched. "If you break anything, you'll pay!!"

Gann nodded regally, and strode past her looking for an empty table. Nica's attention was caught by several men standing next to a make-shift stage they had recently constructed. One of the men caught sight of Kaelyn and rushed over. "By the stars of heaven, what is this vision before me?" he gushed. Another man ran over get a closer look. "A bird flown straight from heaven to our tiny theater. She is a vision, Clive" he sighed. " A gift from the Gods."

Clive nodded not taking his eyes from the half-celestial girl. Kaelyn looked confused and said. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage gentlemen. What do you mean?"

Clive put his hand over his heart. "I suffer, priestess of Ilmater, but it is not a small suffering. It is my heart that aches greatly and only your gentle touch can soothe it. Right, Tam?" He winked at the other man.

Two-Penny Tam folded his hands in supplication. "Please, a kind word, lass; a fetching glance and we will be restored."

Kaelyn looked more confused than ever. " I don't know of what you speak."

Gann stalked back to the group and glared at the two men. "Leave be, you oafs, " he paused. "And perhaps you should fish your brains from your trousers before they get you into trouble."

They both looked up at Gann and his antlered helmet and immediately thought better of harassing Kaelyn. "Uh, no harm done, eh, Mr. Stag, pal, eh? No harm done." Clive backed away. This blue fellow had a wild look in his eye, and being an actor, not a fighter, Clive raised his mug of ale, said "Cheers" and headed for the stage at a quick trot followed by Tam.

Although Nica hated to admit it, it seemed Gann's importance to this group of mainly females was getting better and better all the time. Not that she couldn't take care of herself but it was kind of nice to have a man around to deal with jerks like Clive and Tam.

"What's all this going on here?" she asked Vladek, the owner, who was standing nearby. He proceeded to tell her about his new "Sloop Troupe," an acting company which would be putting on lighthearted plays filled with comedy and farce. "Not like that high drama nonsense at the Veil." Their first production would be "The Fat Wizard's Wench" and he hoped they'd still be town to see it's debut.

Nica lied and said she hoped so too and headed back to the table Gann had gotten for them.

"Ok, now, any advice on how to deal with Okku and his army?" Instinctively she turned to Gann.

"Our chances are not the best, in this be assured I speak the truth. One advantage is Okku's army."

"Why is that?"

"It seems to me that Okku sustains his rage and his strength from the spirit army he brought along with him, " he mused. "Defeat them and then go after Okku and you may very well defeat him. But I'm not making any promises, mind you. "

"How will I know when he's weakened," Nica questioned.

Gann paused and thought a moment. "I will do what I can to let you know. Listen for my voice over the din of battle."

Nica looked doubtful. "But what if you fall in battle?"

"Well, " Gann replied. "Then use your best judgment. Again, however," his mouth twisted in a wry smile. "If you allow me to fall then clearly that is lacking."

Nica turned to the others.

"Safiya, Kaelyn, what do you think?

Safiya looked at Gann. "He has more experience with spirits than I do. I think we should listen to him."

Kaelyn nodded agreement.

Nica was hoping that they would come up with a better plan. For some reason, she was peeved that Gann had played along with the horned helmet joke. And his ego would get even bigger if his "plan" worked. However, she had to concede. Although she had been in many battles against undead creatures, she had usually had larger forces backing her up. With only the four of them left to face Okku she had to trust in Gann's experience with spirits.

"Why am I always trying to get his goat?" she wondered as the others made small talk and ordered drinks. "Maybe it's because he reminds me somewhat of Bishop, always being a smart-ass." However, she had to admit that although Gann was certainly egotistical and full of himself, his humor and sarcasm were playful whereas Bishop's humor and sarcastic remarks were usually hateful. "Well, enough of this. We need to get out of here and get to it."

She coughed and got the group's attention. "Well, are we all ready to do this?" "Yes, " Gann said in his melting voice. "Let's indulge ourselves." Nica rolled her eyes _again_ and turned to Safiya and Kaelyn who both indicated they were ready.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

The guards at the gate cautiously opened them, peeked out, and then let the companions through. The gates were quickly slammed and locked behind them. Out on the road ahead they could see Okku in the distance, his bold colors showing even from afar. He was surrounded by hordes of spirits; animal, human, elementals and more spread out on all sides.

Strangely, it was Gann who paused and grabbed her arm. "Let us pause a moment and consider our next course of action. I do not think we should simply rush into this blindly."

"Don't worry, I remember what you said. Attack the army first, listen for you to call out, and then attack Okku."

"I am touched, " he bowed. "Your memory is sharp. Let's see if our weapons can match it."

Nica turned. "Safiya, you and Gann stay back and act as cover at first until we see what happens. Kaelyn and I will man the front lines." She cautiously walked towards Okku who stood his ground. She was hoping she could possibly talk him out of this and get him to return to his barrow.

As she got closer, he started to come out to meet her. In a deep voice, he growled. "So, you are brave after all. It's good that innocents will be spared."

"Can you tell me what I have done that has offended you so much?" Nica pleaded.

"It's not what you have done, little one, it's what you ARE!!" he growled. "Can't you smell on it yourself? I will make this easy for you. Present your neck to my teeth and it can all be over quickly."

Nica thought. "What in the hells is he talking about? What am I?"

She shook her head and replied. "I'm sorry, Okku, I will not take any pleasure in killing you."

"And I will not let your corpse be disfigured when I drag it back to my barrow!!" Okku charged and the battle ensued.

Gann's plan worked. They fought and fought the spirits for what seemed like hours, trying to stay out of the reach of Okku's claws. Nica was wounded several times but Kaelyn was quick with her healing spells. They had to spread out on the field so they didn't get bunched up in a group in front of Okku.

After a great, long while, Nica was thinking she might have missed Gann's call; she had blood dripping in her eyes and she couldn't see where he was. Just when she was beginning to falter, his strong voice rang out. "Kill Okku!!"

The companions all rushed to where Okku was standing; his colors stood out amidst the whirl of battle. He was still surrounded by several telthor spirits so, at first, it was hard to get at him. Eventually, though, they wore him down. With a roar, he surrendered and the remaining spirits disappeared. He hung his head and panted. "Do it now, little one, kill me before it's too late."

Nica paused. For some reason, she couldn't lift her sword. The smell of Okku's blood was overpowering. She was suddenly overcome by the same, strong presence she had felt in the barrow. That intense feeling of hunger consumed her again. Her back arched painfully and she could feel herself pulling Okku's spirit into her own body, making her stronger and stronger.

The others stood stock still in amazement. Safiya blurted out. "This is the same thing that happened in the barrow!" Kaelyn rushed to her side yelling, "Stop it, stop it, you're consuming his spirit." But Nica was held in the thrall of this feeling. Seconds passed. She couldn't stop it. Okku was getting weaker and weaker. But, somehow, deep down inside of herself, her own will started to asset itself. She could stop it!! Her body was thrown forward and she clutched her stomach. "Concentrate, concentrate!" she told herself over and over, willing the hunger to abate. Sweat was pouring off her forehead; she ached so badly she almost couldn't hold her focus. Eventually, the hunger seemed to lessen and she dropped to the ground.

Gann rushed over to help her up. "What was that?" he turned her to face him. "It felt like a backlash, a whip across my mind. Did you just rein in an attack?"

"I don't know what it is, " Nica sobbed and fell forward. He caught her and held her in his arms. Gann bent his head and murmured, "I felt your hunger, felt it ripple through the spirits then felt it become chained, caged."

Okku slowly came up to them."It's emptiness, hunger. Forgive me, I tried to stop you."

Nica, exhausted, broke free from Gann's protecting arms and turned to face Okku. "What do you mean?"

"You are a spirit-eater, little one."

"A-a-what?? " Nica could hardly focus on what he was saying.

Gann glanced up at the villagers who had gathered at the gate watching the battle, and quickly assessed the situation. "We can discuss this elsewhere, preferably with someone more knowledgeable, the witches perhaps. And the peasants are gathering at the gate. They may have seen the spirit-eater awaken which means that a wave of superstitious fear is not far behind."

He led them through the gates with his arm around Nica's shoulders. Safiya, Kaelyn and Okku followed behind. The small groups of villagers whispered behind their hands and threw frightened looks at the companions.

As they walked up the hill to the grotto of the Masked Witches, Gann spoke to Nica in a soft voice, "I was wondering what the absence in you was when we first met. Now I know what it is. It's hunger! It's so intense I can barely feel you behind it. It's primal and it feels old – an old hunger indeed."

Nica's head was drooping but she looked up at Gann as they walked. "I can't believe this is happening to me." He squeezed her shoulder. "Do you know anything about this?"

"You mean your curse? I know a little. Spirit legends, only. Spirit eating is a curse that sometimes arises in Rashemen. A spirit-eater walks the land, feeding on others to sustain his life."

"What happens to these spirit-eaters?" Nica said in a worried voice.

Gann replied truthfully, "Hunted down, killed – sometimes they simply vanish, never to be heard from again. They are enemies of the land of the spirits. As you found with Okku, the spirit world will rise against this curse, trying to kill it or contain it before it does more harm. The curse of these spirit-eaters is their hunger. It grows and grows and if they cannot feed, their own power is said to devour them."

"Ohh, great, " Nica moaned. "You mean I'm now a vampire or something? How long as this been going on?"

Gann smiled at the vampire remark but continued on with his tale. " For as long as spirits can remember, which for some, is a very long time. Time is measured differently for beasts and for deathless ones at that, but I will say that Okku remembered you and that is a long time indeed."

Nica hung her head in silence trying to take it all in. "I'm cursed!! Maybe that's why I've felt out of sorts and hungry all the time. How did I get this curse? How can I get rid of it? I must get rid of it!!. I can't run all over creation sucking spirits out of everything and everybody. This is horrible. I'm going to die. Why is this happening to me??"

She was so overwhelmed she stumbled along in a daze. If it wasn't for Gann's supporting arm around her she would have fallen several times. She didn't even know where they were until Gann stopped. She looked up and the three witches stood before her.

Sheva Whitefeather approached her. "Word has reached our ears that the spirit army has been defeated and that now a spirit-eater walks in our midst. Did you know what you were when you entered our city?"

"Nooo!! " Nica cried, "And I still don't know what am I or how I got this?"

Mercifully, Sheva said "I believe you." However, Kazimika glared at Nica. She was not happy at all about letting Nica go.

Nica tried to pull herself together. "Do you know anything about this curse? How did I get it? Is there a cure?"

"I've never heard of a cure. However, there have been problems lately in the Ashenwood. We have an outpost there led by a hathran called Dalenka. She reports attacks by strange blighted creatures and the Woodman has not been seen for a long while. Perhaps this is tied to the curse that has arisen."

"The Woodman? Who is he?" Nica questioned.

"The Woodman is the embodiment of the spirit of the Ashenwood. It is said he fought a spirit-eater once and defeated him. Perhaps, if you can find him, he may be able to tell you more."

Safiya spoke up. "Where is Magda? We want to speak to her about what happened at the Veil theater and the disappearance of Lienna."

"Magda has returned to the Veil. You may speak with her there."

* * *

As they entered The Veil, Magda hurried over to them calling over her shoulder. "Pipe down, you rogues and give some thanks to the woman who saved our lives." She took Nica's hand. "A more timely entrance I've never seen in forty years of theater. Lienna told me you'd be coming though she said nothing of slaying Red Wizards and saving our lives!"

The other actors gathered around them. "Alas, our thanks are all we have to give, " said Sweet Wallace Whitt, "For a cruel-hearted dwarf hoards our meager profits."

Vesper Jim spoke up, "Aye, and squanders our earning on love potions to steal the heart of Sweet Wallace."

Magda, with a irritated look on her face, told them to hush. She turned to Nica. "If I can help you at all, you just have to ask. We have beds in the back, so if you or your companions need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Nica thought about the lousy food at The Sloop, Vladek's leering face and the "welcoming presence" of Zorah and felt a warm gratitude towards Magda. "Thank you so much. That would be wonderful. I'll have our belongings moved up from The Sloop if you're sure it's all right."

"It's perfectly all right, " Magda said with a smile. "I wouldn't let one my worst enemies stay at The Sloop! Make yourself at home."

They all sat down on the hay bales used for seating in The Veil while the actors returned to their rehearsing. Okku stood patiently behind them.

Nica was exhausted after her battle with Okku. Still overwhelmed with finding out she was now a spirit-eater she sat with arms hanging between her legs and her head drooping down. No one said a word, waiting for her to speak. After a few minutes she looked up and her eyes rested on each of her companions. "I just want you all to know how much I appreciated your help in facing Okku." She glanced at the bear, afraid she might have offended him but he said nothing. "I don't know what this curse is that I've got, but, I have to find a cure, somehow. I'm not asking any of you to stay with me or help me with this. It's something I've got to do and I won't risk your lives any longer."

Kaelyn was the first to speak. "I feel that your curse may somehow be tied to my quest. Legends have it that after Akachi's crusade the curse first appeared in Rashemen. Perhaps by following you in your search for a cure, I may find out more about Akachi. I will go with you."

Safiya spoke next. "You know I promised my mother to take care of you. The Red Wizard's are somehow involved with your appearance in Rashemen. My mother and Lienna knew about you and now, it seems, they knew about your curse. Perhaps, they also, were trying to help you or find a cure. For what reason, I'm still at a loss. Araman, who, if you recall, Khai Kmun mentioned as being at the head of this coup, is after me as well. I can't return to the Academy just yet and am running out of people I can trust. Master Djafi, at the Academy, helped raise me, but, since he was a dear friend of my mother's, he may dead as well. So, I, also, will go with you."

Nica smiled gratefully at both Kaelyn and Safiya. She glanced at Gann who was in deep thought.

He looked at Okku. "Father Bear, what can you tell us about this curse?"

Okku stepped forward. "I can't remember if I even knew anything about it's origins. However, I do remember another spirit-eater. We were in battle once and he spared my life. And, in return, I vowed to help him end this curse. I sealed him in my barrow where he died consumed with his hunger. But, ...it has failed. The curse has arisen again in you, little one." He looked at Nica. "Because of my vow to the spirit-eater who saved my life, I now offer that same vow to you. I will help you find a cure."

Before Nica could even speak, Gann raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Old Father Bear deigns to travel with us? Oh, we are honored indeed!! I am already here, but one more legend will make pleasant company."

Okku growled at Gann. "Do not make me regret sparing your life during our battle, hagspawn!"

'Now, now, old King Bear, let us show respect for our cursed and, may I add, strikingly beautiful ally. She is a spirit-eater apparently, which bodes ill for events to come, for spirit eaters must feed or they die."

"Thank you, Gann, for reminding me about that little point." Nica glared at him. " I take it that means you are coming along as well?"

"Yes, " Gann suddenly grew serious and stared deeply into Nica's eyes. "I'm glad we got this chance to speak for a moment. It has been some time since I traveled with someone I can trust – as such, I have been more open with you than with others I have had the misfortune to meet in Rashemen." For a moment, he cast down his eyes, becoming embarrassed by what he had just admitted to Nica but, he continued on. "Opening oneself to another touched by the spirits, however, can have other effects. It can open one's inner sight, the eye one uses while dreaming - the Dreamer's Eye in the Rashemi tongue."

"What are you talking about now?" Nica said worriedly. "Another curse? You'd think this land would have run out of them by now!"

Gann smiled and shook his head. "It is not a curse, not a burden like the hunger that consumes you now. It is a gift of the land, and a gift of the dreaming. You will notice you see many things...um, clearer than before. You may find yourself finishing other people's sentences or shaping their incomplete thoughts. I also suspect this sight will allow you to see the spirits of others easier should you use your powers on them and possibly quench your hunger more fully. But that's speculation."

Nica frowned. "I don't need any more "gifts," she snorted. 'I'm afraid I can't accept it."

Gann laughed. "It is not a choice. The land and the spirits have already placed it upon you. If I were you I would graciously accept it and not struggle against it. I have not."

"Well, good for you," Nica snapped. "Do you have anything else to give me?"

"No, not at the moment, " he smiled slyly. "However, we may want to speak with Nak'kai, the shaman of the berserkers at the Ice Troll Lodge. He may know more about the curse."

"Well, we can do that in the morning, I guess. We'll also need to get provisions and camping gear if we're going to travel to that outpost Sheva talked about. And we need to move our stuff up here to the theater. But I'm so tired right now I can hardly move."

Safiya looked concerned. "Don't worry about another thing. Kaelyn and I can go out and get food and equipment and Gann," she looked at him intensely, "Gann can go down to The Sloop to retrieve our gear. You stay here and get some rest. Okku can stay here with you. All right, Okku?"

"Yes, I will stay by the spirit-eater's side."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Nica looked upset. She arose and walked up behind the stage to find a bed.

Gann stood up, "Yes, I will go to The Sloop. I have a feeling that Zorah will be delighted to see my helmet again!"


	6. Chapter 6 Mysteries

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 6. Mysteries

Nica sat by herself on the hill overlooking the city below, deep in thought. It had been a long day. After Safiya and Kaelyn had returned from buying supplies, the group had set out to visit Nak'kai the shaman. He didn't know much more than Okku did, however, he corroborated Kaelyn's tale of the curse appearing soon after Akachi's crusade.

She made a wry smile thinking of Gann's meeting with the shaman. After giving Nica a warning to be respectful with Nak'Kai, Gann was the one who had lost his temper. Nak'kai had berated her for traveling with Gann, seeming to think Gann's spirits had more sense than he did. Gann had also gotten irritated when Nak'kai had talked about the gods as if he believed in them. Apparently, Gann had no belief in "pretender gods", which bothered Nika. She was not as pious as Kaelyn was but had always had a kind of faith in the gods. Chauntea had been one of her favorites and her old friend, Casivir, was a devout paladin of Tyr. Except for Bishop, everyone she had known had followed some sort of god.

They had then returned to the former Death God's vault searching for more clues and had come across Myrkul's old high priest in the ovens of the Crematorium. That had been frightening, seeing all the spirits of the poor souls that had been burned to death still crammed into the ovens. After speaking with several other spirits, Nica had discovered that her new-found curse gave her the power to put these souls to rest. "At least one good thing has come out of this, " she thought.

With the spirits gone, she had found a replica of the Sword of Gith inside the oven. It was the key for the door that had confounded Kaelyn. Deep down inside the lower level of the vault had been a tremendous amount of loot and valuable tomes which explained a lot of the history of Myrkul and Akachi's rebellion. Kaelyn had been ecstatic – "or as ecstatic as she was able to show, " Nica pondered. Kaelyn was strange. She was on a quest and nothing would deter her from it. She had no sense of humor whatsoever and took everything so seriously it was disconcerting. When Nica had asked Safiya what she thought of Kaelyn earlier that day, Safiya had snapped, "That servant of ...!" Ive never trusted people of faith. They live their lives divorced from reason. Kaelyn is no exception. You can hear it her voice – a terminal innocence. If you told her that faith would feed her, she'd happily starve herself to death and die in prayer." However, Safiya had to concede that by Kaelyn's very nature she was a creature of devotion and integrity and could be trusted.

Gann had been very pleased with the treasure they had found. When she suggested that they take it to fund their travels, Gann had complimented her by saying. "You are swift of thought, not even opportunities can outrace you. Even if our purses are now heavier for it, it is a welcome weight."

Her hand strayed under her tunic and she felt the healing scar on her chest. The stitches had been absorbed somehow and the wound had healed when she had devoured the spirit wolf in the barrow, but a jagged scar still remained. "On top of everything else, I'm disfigured for life," she thought with sadness. "Not that anyone will ever get to see it. If I don't find a cure for this curse, I'm going to be dead anyway." For a moment, she thought about her life in West Harbor. Life was so simple, then. Boring, yes, but with a sweet simplicity she had not known for over a year now. For a moment her anger flared towards her foster father. Why hadn't he and Duncan destroyed those shards? But, she knew in her heart, it would not have mattered. The githyanki would have come for her anyway because of the shard in her chest. And the Shadow King and his minions would have destroyed this world no matter what. At least the shards had been of use in defeating him. "But, why me?" she raised her head to the heavens in supplication. "I'm so tired of it all." No answer was forthcoming and for a moment, she could understand Gann's antipathy towards the gods..

Nica turned her head at the sound of a footstep nearby and quickly withdrew her hand from underneath her tunic. Gann was strolling up the hill towards her. "Thank the Gods, he took off that ridiculous helmet." she thought. He saw her and came over and sat down beside her wrapping his arms around his long legs. "I hope I'm not disturbing your reflections."

"What if I said you are?" Nica retorted not daring to look at him. She continued to gaze out over the town.

"Well, I would have to tell you that I do not believe it is safe for you to be wandering around this town alone. It's now widely known amongst the villagers what you are, and in a rare show of bravery, they might take it into their foolish heads to band together and attack you."

"So, now I have to be babysat as well?" Nica turned to him with a glare. "Or are you afraid that I might be out devouring all the spirits you talk to?"

He gave a smile. "I must admit, I do feel somewhat uneasy being near you. It's like dealing with a merchant and having a merchant-eating monster standing next to you. It could make things very difficult for me or...easier depending on the situation."

"Let's talk about something else!" Nica replied huffily, not even realizing that she had just given Gann permission to stay. She searched about in her head for some other topic and finally blurted out. "I have some questions for you."

"Ask what you will and I will do my best to answer."

"What do you think of Safiya?"

"Ah, Safiya. I do not know if Safiya speaks to herself or another Safiya – a small spirit – speaks to her. But it is a question only she can resolve. Perhaps it is her conscience that whispers to her but Red Wizards are said to have that stripped from them at a very young age. She is a thing of puzzle pieces to be sure."

"And Kaelyn?"

Gann's expression became more serious. "There are those who have lazy dreams - dreams that come to them only when their eyes are closed and the hearth fire enfolds them. And there are those whose dreams are an icy wind. A whip crack across their souls that visits them in the waking hours. These dreams drive their actions, drive them ever onwards until the dream is a reality.

Nica glanced at Gann, "You sound almost afraid of her?"

Gann nodded. "It is good to fear those who are driven in such a way. With them, the dreamwind travels and the whiplash extends its reach to all who believe in such a one."

"I'm not sure if I believe in her entirely, however that Wall of Faithless does seem unjust. It's a good thing she's trying to do."

"If it even exists," Gann said pointedly.

"Earlier you acted as if you didn't want Okku to come along."

"Old Father Bear? Okku is an awkward, grumpy creature & a preening beast," he said dismissively. "But, when you have his loyalty, as it seems that you do, even death itself may hesitate to come for you."

Nica looked up at the night stars. "I suppose we should be getting back. We'll be leaving early in the morning for the Lake of Tears Garrison."

"Allow me to escort you, then." Gann rose and helped her up and they walked together down the hill.

While passing one of the villager's houses, Gann stopped with a start and inclined his head towards the house as if he was listening. "What is it?" Nica said fearfully, thinking a horde of villagers was going to come out and attack her, as Gann had suggested. She had left her weapons back at the Veil.

"There is something in this place as if a waking dream left it's mark on the world here."

"How is that possible?" Nica looked more relaxed.

"It takes a powerful walker of dreams to bring even a trace of dreams to this plane – usually they are filtered through art, poetry, writing but in their raw form - that is a feat not even I can perform. Whoever dwells here I would wish to meet them. They may be a natural conduit for dreams."

He approached the door and knocked and a small girl answered. "What do you want?" She looked at Nica and gasped. "It's you!" She looked frightened but continued to speak. "Fear and grief have kept me indoors mostly – but I have heard whispers that a spirit-eater had returned to Mulsantir. Why do you come to my grandmother's home?"

Nica tried to assuage the girl's fears. "What's your name? Don't worry, we mean you no harm. Where is your grandmother?"

The girl let them in the house and then turned to face them, looking upset. "I'm Gabi. My grandmother, Skyla, was taken by hags just outside the city walls where she often went to dream amongst the pines."

Gann stepped forward. "Your grandmother? Is she the one who has left traces of dreams upon this home?"

"I'm not certain I follow you, but yes, my grandmother spent more time asleep or in a trance than awake."

"How do you know she was taken by hags?" Nica questioned looking at Gann obliquely.

"Well, I don't know for certain until she disappeared. She spoke of the hags as if they were hunting for her. And then one day she went missing and a group of hags and hagspawn were seen traveling east of Mulsantir."

"Why would hags hunt your grandmother?" Gann spoke up looking concerned.

"My grandmother said some of the hags were sleepers like herself and she often fought them to protect others whose dreams the hags haunted. Grandmother once told me of a place where hags congregate to share in a collective dream of some sort. She called it Coveya Kurg'annis and said it was a place mostly submerged in the waters off the coast of Lake Mulsantir."

Gann looked stunned. "The Slumbering Coven," he murmured. "That circle of hags is involved?"

"Gann, " Nica laid a hand on his arm. "Didn't you tell me your birthplace was an underwater city?"

"Yes," Gann nodded. "I have dreamed of such a place... a city beneath the waves. Curious." He turned to Nica, "I would like to accompany you to this place, Nica, if you will have me."

Nica nodded to him and then turned to Gabi. "If we do go to this place, we will certainly look for your grandmother. All right?"

Gabi smiled. 'Oh, thank-you! I'm so worried about her."

They left and Gabi closed the door behind them. Nica looked at Gann but he was deep in thought and did not say a word. In silence they returned to the Veil.

Upon their arrival Safiya ran up to them. "Nica, where were you? We were all worried about you." Kaelyn and Okku approached her.

"I'm all right, Safiya. I just had to get out and get away by myself to think. I didn't mean to cause you all any concern."

Safiya held up a key. "Magda forgot to give this to you before. Apparently, this is the key to that locked door we saw when we went through Lienna's portal on our arrival here. It might be worth investigating before we leave Mulsantir."

Nica's response was immediate. The more she could find out about this curse, the better. "Let's go, " she said and led the way to Lienna's bedroom.

In the corner was the glowing portal that she and Safiya had first stepped through upon their arrival at the Veil Theater three nights ago. They entered again and went over to the shadowy locked door. The key fit. They walked down a small hallway and saw an old, broken golem standing in a niche. The rest of the room held several different portals.

Safiya was intrigued. "I believe these all go to different locations, or are possibly doors to different planes. The golem probably acts as the "doorkeeper."

Nica approached the golem. His artificial flesh was peeling and cracked and he looked lifeless. As she touched his chest she realized the "skin" was very soft and crumbling so she plunged her hand inside his chest and removed a hard, black core. It looked like a dessicated heart.

"Safiya, do you think we can get this golem to work?"

Safiya looked at the heart. "You may be able to channel some of your spirit energy into the heart. Do you want to try it."

"Yes," Nica said. She concentrated intently and could feel the hunger swirling inside of her. She tried to draw on that power to infuse some of her spirit into the heart. The black heart started to glow. Nica then placed the heart back inside the golem and it opened its eyes.

"It worked, " she exclaimed. "What are these doors?" she asked it. "There is someone waiting behind the first door." the golem replied. "Can you open it?" Nica asked.

The portal to the first door opened and three flying demon-like figures emerged all babbling incoherently. Nica approached them and from what she could make out it was these were the creatures that had carried her from the Illfarn ruins to the operating room at the Veil and then had deposited her in the barrow. Apparently they were slaves of Lienna and were not very happy about it. They mentioned her former companions and Nica tried to get them to tell her if any of her friends had lived but she could not get a straight answer. The only one they could agree upon that had survived the collapse of the ruins was Khelgar, the dwarf. Nica breathed a sigh of relief. At least, Khelgar lived.

But the most important piece of information she got out of them was that Lienna and the "Red Twin" had visited the nine hags of the Slumbering Coven. After leaving the Coven, they had returned with their plan to kidnap Nica which the demons had helped them to carry out.

Nica looked at Gann. The Slumbering Coven, again! He was about to speak, but the demons, wanting to kill Lienna and upset that she was already dead, attacked them instead and a fight ensued.

After they dispatched the demons, they tried Doors Two and Three but only monsters awaited behind them and they had to be killed also. For some reason, they could not get the golem to open the fourth door so they all returned to the material plane.

"This is getting more bizarre by the minute," Nica said as they gathered around a table in the back room of the Veil. "This curse I have seems to involve Red Wizards, Akachi's crusade and now dreaming hags!!"

"Yes," Gann spoke up. "It is intriguing. And we all of us seem to have a stake in searching out the mystery. I, of course, am interested in what part the hag's have played in this, Safiya, I'm sure, wants to know why the Red Wizards of Thay are involved, and Kaelyn's quest for information on Akachi's Crusade seems to tie in as well."

He looked at Okku. "Old Father Bear, as well as our dear captain, needs to find a cure for the curse."

"That's it in a nutshell," Nica grinned. "I couldn't have put it better. Where do think we should look first?"

Gann pursed his lips in thought. "Although I'm anxious to visit this underwater city, perhaps we should stay with our original plan of visiting the Woodman. He may have more to tell us about the spirit-eating curse having had some confrontation with other spirit-eaters. What say you?"

Nica realized how interested Gann was in finding these hags and possibly getting some information on his parents. He now had unselfishly put her search for a cure before his own desires. She smiled up at him, thinking, "He's really a nice person once you get past all the ego and theatrics."

"Yes, we will leave for the Lake of Tears Garrison in the morning. Depending on what we find out there," she turned and gave Gann a quick smile, "We'll then go on to this Slumbering Coven. Perhaps after that, Safiya, we can finally visit your Academy."

* * *

When all were asleep, Nica was still tossing and turning on the narrow cot. She was dreaming about Bishop. They were lying in her bedroom back at the Sunken Flagon making passionate love, when suddenly the door had opened and Gann had walked in. They immediately sprang apart and Bishop had yelled, "Who the fuck are you?" Gann had just smiled, walked across the room and then seated himself in a chair by her dresser. Bishop looked down at Nica, "What is this shit? Another one of your boyfriends come to call?" Nica called out. "Gann, what are you doing here?" but still he said nothing, just sat and smiled at her. Bishop was getting extremely upset and had started shaking her roughly. Nica had to beat him off with her fists. She glanced over at Gann and he was now frowning. He seemed to be glaring at Bishop. Bishop slapped her in the face, "Look at me, bitch," then he jumped off the bed and was starting to go after Gann when the dream changed. Suddenly it was Gann she was in bed with. He held her gently in his arms whispering something she couldn't make out. "I guess he chased Bishop off," she thought. "But how did he get here?" His hands were caressing her body and it felt wonderful; Bishop had always been too rough. In a strange way, however, she felt like she was observing this from somewhere up above. She was watching Gann make love to her but she wasn't really a part of it. He was just about to kiss her when she suddenly saw herself rear up and the hunger inside her surged. She seemed to suck Gann's entire body inside of herself. She woke up with sweat pouring off her body and sat up breathing heavily.

"Gods, " she thought. "That was horrible!" She put her hands over her face and was shaking, trying to remove the hideous dream from her mind. As she lay back down, she turned on her side and noticed a soft glow on the other side of the room. An oil lamp from outside the window cast it's light onto Gann's bed. In the dimness, she could see he was awake and was staring straight at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Did that bastard just walk into my dreams?" she wondered. For a split second rage surged through her and she totally forgot how nice she had thought he was a few hours ago. Something inside of her snapped and she threw off the covers and stalked over to Gann's bed clad only in her thin nightshirt and with her long hair flowing around her. Her hands curled into fists and she started pounding on him with rage. Somehow he got a hold of her flailing arms and twisted her around pulling her back against his chest. He turned slightly and pinned one of her arms against his body and with other quickly covered her mouth to keep her from screaming out. The rage in her boiled. "How dare he?" He quickly sat up still holding her tightly and dragged her into Lienna's darkened bedroom at the end of the hall and closed the door so as not to wake the others. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear. "If I let go your mouth, will you promise to be quiet?" She shook her head furiously and tried to bite the hand that was clamped over her lips.

He carried her over to the bed and slowly lay down with her. She kicked her legs back trying get at his groin but to no avail. He put one of his legs over hers, slid his other leg under her and locked them tight around her. She couldn't move and his hand was so tight she was having a hard time breathing. As he held her, slowly her spasms of rage subsided and he felt the tension leaving her body.

He slowly released her mouth and lifted his leg off of her. She immediately rolled over and faced him, hissing. "Just what in the hells do you think you are doing?"

"I did not want you to wake the others, " he said innocently. He turned on his back and put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "Now was there something you wanted?"

Although the room was dark, she had a feeling he was laughing at her and she felt like beating him all over again. With gritted her teeth she spat out, "I just had a horrible dream and you were in it. Were you there on purpose after I expressly told you to stay out my dreams?"

He chuckled. "I'm saddened to hear that any dream of yours featuring myself was horrible, however, I can assure you that I did not enter your dream uninvited."

"Then why were you staring at me when I woke up?"

He shrugged, "Apparently we both awoke at the same time. A coincidence, perhaps? And then again," he paused. "Perhaps not."

"What do you mean by that?, " she whispered harshly. Gods, he was maddening!!

"Ahh, knowing and telling are two different things. Now, are you going to tell me what your "horrible" dream was about?"

"No, it's none of your business and I'm going back to bed." She rolled over and got up groping to find her way to the door in the dark.

Suddenly he was standing right in front of her and she stumbled up against him. She now noticed he was naked from the waist up and the muscles in his chest felt hard underneath her hands. His skin however felt smooth and soft. His strong arms went around her to keep her from falling. Somewhat off balance, she looked up at him and he was gazing down at her with his sparkling green eyes. He smoothed back the hair from her face, and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, my brave captain. _Sweet Dreams!!_"

He then strode out of the door and left Nica standing there with her mouth hanging open.


	7. Chapter 7 Ashenwood

All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 7 Ashenwood

They slowly tramped along the dirt trail leading to the Lake of Tears Garrison. Okku was in the lead followed by Nica and Safiya with Kaji flapping at her shoulder. Kaelyn and Gann brought up the rear. Nica noticed that the weather seemed to be getting colder the farther north they went and she could see the tips of mountain tops far in the distance. "We'd better break out warmer clothes at our next stop," she thought.

For the past two days she had avoided Gann as much as she could. She was still upset with him and herself. She didn't believe that he hadn't casually dropped into her dream; dreaming of Bishop had also brought back to her all the abuse she had put up with from him and it depressed her. Her irrational rage that night had also frightened her. Yes, she had been in fights before, especially with Bishop, but those had been for a reason. But that feeling of rage had come out of nowhere all because she had seen Gann looking at her. It wasn't like her to just go off on someone for no reason. "Well, I had a reason, " she tried to justify her behavior. "He walked into my dream when I had told him not to!" But, truthfully, she had to admit she didn't know that for a fact and the punishment didn't seem to match the crime. "It must be this curse, " she thought worriedly. "It's turning me into a monster or something."

She glanced back and saw that Gann was staring at her again. He saluted her briefly with his forefinger and smiled and she quickly turned her head. It was better to keep watching Okku's big, fat, colorful butt waggling in front of her than to sneak looks at Gann. "What is he playing at?" she wondered. "I wonder why he kissed me? Is he trying to start something?"

For Nica, that was last thing she had on her mind right now. The hunger was constantly gnawing at her, but so far she had been able to control it. She found it helped to used the Orglash crystal she had confiscated from Okku's barrow when trying to suppress her hunger. Having Okku beside her seemed to help as well. The intense craving for a spirit had overcome her several times during the journey but she had exerted her will and had been able to push it down. It was not easy, but she knew she could not just let loose. It might make the craving worse. Kaelyn, especially, was glad to see that she tried to control the hunger and she encouraged Nica as much as she could.

Safiya came up to her and tried to make small talk. "So, what's it like to be a spirit-eater of Rashemi legend?" she enquired. Nica turned to her in shock and said. "Are you trying to be funny?" "No", Safiya had laughed, "I only ask because I recall some of the Academy's treatises on Rashemi spirit-eaters. When you've read a lot about a legend on parchment it's always fascinating to meet a legend in the flesh. Just be careful in your choice of prey, though."

"Hopefully, there will be no prey, if I can learn to control this thing."

"Seriously, though, " Safiya touched her arm. "We've been traveling together for a while now, long enough for me to have learned that you are trustworthy and capable. You have the drive and integrity that I see in my greatest students. I wish to teach you as we travel. It'll also take your mind off your affliction."

Nica was gratified by Safiya's praise. "Safiya, I've always valued your counsel and and I'd be happy to have more guidance."

Safiya smiled. "I've been teaching the arcane arts since I've been a child really. Spells are a small part of what I teach. Our journey will often have long stretches of travel and many idle hours around the campfire. I wish to use that time to teach you. Perception, memory and focus – all these qualities can be heightened if you open yourself to the possibility that any problem can be solved with your mind."

"I would be glad to have you teach me."

Safiya nodded as they walked together. "It will be good to be an instructor again."

* * *

That evening they made camp in a small valley surrounded by white birch trees. Nica concentrated on getting a fire going while Safiya and Kaelyn pitched the small tents they had brought and laid out the bedrolls. Okku had seen a small stream nearby and went off to catch some fish. Gann made a point of saying he had to go and relieve himself and he walked off to answer the call of nature.

As the women sat around the fire, Nica, still thinking about Gann, turned to Kaelyn. "I'd be interested on your thoughts about Gann again. You really seemed to see something in him back in the Vault of Myrkul."

Kaelyn sighed, "Gann suffers, perhaps more than most. I am unclear as to why, but I suspect it has to do with his place in Rashemen and the lack thereof." She paused thoughtfully. "I'm concerned that his suffering may bring evil upon us. His suffering feeds his impulsiveness and undermines his responsibility and loyalty to others."

Nica took offense and retorted. "I wouldn't be so eager to distrust him yet – he's become a valuable ally!!"

Kaelyn continued in her serious tone. "I did not mean to cast aspersions on our companion." She turned to Nica, "Your sentiments are good and more influential than you know."

"What do you mean?" Nica looked at her warily.

"I will not say that Gann will not help us, only that his help is likely to be swifter when it benefits him as well. Do not underestimate your abilities to sway him either. He watches your actions more carefully than he admits and with your presence as an example, I think there is great potential for healing him."

Nica looked at Safiya and they both rolled their eyes. Kaelyn was just way too serious. Although she might be right in some of her observations, she made Nica uncomfortable. "She's almost exactly like Casavir was," feeling a little disloyal at deriding her former friend. "I just can't understand these people." A strange thought came into Nica's head. 'I could see Casavir and Kaelyn having a relationship. They're so much alike. However," she giggled, "They'd both be so obsessed with their quests and holy commitments they probably wouldn't even think about having sex. Or if they did, I can't picture _them _going at it with wild abandon!"

She laughed to herself but then her face fell. "But, who am I to talk? I seem to be attracted to men with no honor and no scruples whatsoever. They're great in bed but then they end up hurting me. What did Kaelyn say about Gann watching me? Oh, yes, I was a great example for him back in Mulsantir. He's probably watching me to make sure I don't attack him again!"

Although Nica wasn't exactly crazy about Gann right now due to the dreamwalking incident, she did trust him. More than she realized. He had proven himself in battle, had unselfishly deferred to her decisions and he had made himself very useful on their trip. He had traveled the wild lands for years and always found good places to camp. His spell casting ability was awesome and when they had been attacked by wild spirits or animals she knew she could count on him. They fought well together. His intuition was phenomenal, or was it the spirits he could talk to? He had also kept them entertained on the journey with his jokes and his sarcastic remarks; he was constantly baiting Okku, herself, and sometimes even Safiya, who had learned by now he was only teasing and did not take offense. With Kaelyn, he was more circumspect, knowing his humor would be wasted on her.

Okku came lumbering back to the camp with several fish in his mouth and Nica hurried to take them and start cleaning them. Gann followed with several sharpened sticks and squatted down next to Nica, deftly cutting the soft flesh with his knife and securing the fish on the sticks. They placed them over the fire and sat back waiting for them to cook.

Nica hung her head. "Gann, " she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior back in Mulsantir. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to beat you like that. I feel really bad about it. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't", he said calmly. "And no offense was taken." He looked at her with a serious expression. "I suppose if there was a ravening hunger raging around inside of myself, especially if I was trying to suppress it constantly, the stress and tension I was under would eventually erupt."

She looked at him gratefully and was awed by his understanding. "Thank you! I guess that's what happened. I don't know. I'll try to keep to my temper under control."

"That might be part of the problem, " he said astutely. She looked at him in confusion. "Are you saying I should just indulge in this hunger?"

"Noooo," he said uncertainly. "But, it seems to me, trying to rein it in constantly might be worse than feeding it once in awhile. Of course," he winked at her. "Don't let Okku or Kaelyn catch you doing it."

He had gotten her smiling again and she shook her head in wonder. How could she go from hating him one minute to really liking him the next? He did have a way with words, that was sure. And he seemed to know just how to get her out of the doldrums and into a good mood.

He leaned over and nudged her. "Your fish is burning." Nica jumped up and grabbed her stick.

--

That night as all about him slept, Gann lay on his side on top of his bedroll with one arm under his head. He was supposed to guarding the group but he couldn't take his eyes off Nica. She seemed to be sleeping soundly this night. However, that last night in Mulsantir was re-playing in his head. He had a strange feeling of guilt because he had lied to her, and telling lies normally did not bother him at all.

He _had_ walked into her dream. And what he had seen had made him very upset although he had hidden it as much as he could. To see her making love to the man named Bishop was unsettling but to see that man hit her and call her names was something else entirely. "Why should I care?" he thought. "She has a right to be with or dream about anyone she chooses." But, the fact of the matter was he did care. More than he wanted to admit. "Does she still love that man? " he pondered. "Is he dead or did he survive the collapse of that ruin?"

Since their meeting in his prison cell, Gann had been intrigued by this woman. In fact, over the past few days he had come to admire her. She was strong. She was brave. She was kind. And most importantly of all, to his mind, she seemed to enjoy him and his humor. He also felt needed. It had been a long time since he had felt useful; felt a part of something bigger than himself. He knew Nica depended on him in battle and he felt proud that he could use his skills to help her.

A strange feeling of sadness overcame him. "But what difference does it make?'" he thought gloomily. "This curse could kill her." And it affected his relationship with his spirits. They hated her, were afraid of her. They were constantly telling him to get away. But...he could not leave her.

He rolled over on his stomach trying to not look at her, but the thoughts of that night kept returning. Displacing Bishop in her dream had been easy, easier than he had thought possible at the time. "Maybe she doesn't really care for him that much." he hoped. He savored the feel of her that he had been able to experience for a short time. She had responded to _his_ caresses and didn't seem concerned that Bishop had disappeared. He had traced the jagged scar on her chest with his fingers and seeing it had made him want to protect her all the more. When her hunger had arisen, it had frightened him for a moment, however he was experienced enough with the dreamworld to be able to pop back out of her dream instantly.

After she had awoken, when he had grabbed her and held her against him, he could feel her firm body again through the nightshirt she had been wearing. He had wanted her so intensely in that moment his hardness had pressed against her buttocks. Luckily, she had been so busy trying to fight him off that she hadn't noticed.

If he had been another kind of man, he could have taken her right there on Lienna's bed. But, he hadn't. He didn't want it be that way. He wanted her to come to him; to want him as much as he now knew he wanted her.

"And, just why is that?" he thought to himself. "I have nothing to give her, besides myself. There is no future for us if the curse cannot be lifted. Hells," he thought disgustedly, "She owns a castle, she's a knight, she has a life I know nothing about. What would she want with me?"

Feeling sorry for himself, he lifted his head and saw that Okku was staring at him. "What is it Father Bear?" He whispered, propping himself on his elbows. Okku shook his head at Gann and in a low, gruff voice he said, "Be warned, hagspawn. I will not allow you to hurt the little one." Normally, Gann would have made some disparaging remark to Okku, but he held his gaze, sighed, and softly said. "Not to worry, Old King Bear. She will be safe, even from myself."

He rolled over on his back and gazed up at the stars.

They reached the garrison the next day around noon. As they had climbed up towards the fort, the snow had become thicker and lay in huge drifts all around them. Gann had made a quip to Okku about how a nice, warm, bear hide would be just the thing right about now to keep out the chill. Okku bared his teeth at him and stalked on.

The snow was still falling as they approached the wooden barricades. They could see a battle going on up ahead. Strange creatures seemed to be attacking the garrison. They rushed up and helped the berserkers defeat them. After the creatures lay dead, a masked witch came over to them. "I am Nadaj, we were told of your coming by Sheva Whitefeather."

"What's going on here? Why were these tree-like creatures attacking you?"

Nadaj replied in a serious tone. "We are no longer wanted here. The Ashenwood has decided."

Nica looked at her strangely. What in the hells was this witch talking about?

"Look, we're here to find the Woodman. Do you know where he is?"

"No, he has not been seen for a long time. Now the forest is attacking us. There is a blight on the trees and another part of the forest seems to be burning. We've sent berserkers into the forest to search for an answer but they have disappeared."

"Does that mean I won't be able to find the Woodman?"

"Perhaps if you help the forest overcome these afflictions, the Woodman may show himself. But you'll have to speak with Dalenka. Only she can grant permission to enter the Ashenwood."

They trudged into the compound and found Dalenka's small house. As they approached the desk, an old, wizened, grumpy looking witch stood up and said. "The forest has gone mad and I can find no explanation. I ask the spirits, I pray to the Gods, I search within my heart. Nothing! To think all I had to do was wait and the answer would walk through the front door drawn here for reasons as hollow as its soul."

"Nadaj sent me to talk to you," Nica said, ignoring Dalenka's insult. "I need to speak with the Woodman."

Dalenka seated herself and folded her hands on the desk. "I know why you have come, stranger, and the answer is no. I will not abet this fools errand of yours. I will not be the one who allowed you to complete the destruction your kind has wrought here."

Nica leaned her arms on the desk and stared Dalenka straight in the eye. "I seek no destruction. I'm only looking for a cure to this curse!!"

"I know what you are, stranger," Dalenka's eyes locked with Nica's. "In the face of that, who you are matters little. I don't have the manpower to keep you out of the forest but you shall receive no guidance from me! May you meet your fate as swiftly as my berserkers met theirs. Good day!"

Nica reluctantly turned and left Dalenka's office. "What do we do now?" she looked at her companions. Before they could speak, Nadaj came running over. "What did Dalenka say?"

"She won't help me. She obviously thinks I'm going to go eat up every spirit in the forest." Nica shook her head in disgust. "Do you have any advice for me?" She questioned Nadaj. "Do you know where I can find this Woodman?"

"No. No telthor spirit has seen him lately. But I believe the attacks on the garrison are caused by the Woodman's disappearance. I don't think he's missing; he just may be too weak to show himself. Perhaps if you can pacify the forest, he may appear."

Nica looked thoughtful. "Just who is this Woodman, anyway?"

"He's the soul of the forest, you might say."

"So if I take care of the problems in the forest, he might show himself?"

Nadaj nodded. "I believe so, yes."

Nica turned to her companions. "Gather your gear and weapons. We need to go to the Ashenwood."

* * *

Upon entering the forest, Gann paused and touched her arm. "There is something wrong here. It's as if the forest is ...alive. Yet it does not feel like the Woodman but something else." He stopped and looked around. "The forest is filled with spirits."

Okku spoke up. "I can smell them everywhere."

They proceed down a snowy slope and in the distance they could see a golden glow. As the approached they could see a huge oak tree with shimmering golden leaves. There was no snow around the tree. The grass below the tree was a vibrant green. "This great oak still bears its summer leaves, " Gann said. "If the Woodman has a home this would be it."

Off to the left, Nica spotted a lone dog pacing back and forth near a stream. The trees surrounding the stream seemed stunted and were a sickly green color. "That looks like the blighted trees Nadaj spoke of."

As they made their way down the path, they noticed several corpses lying on the side of a hill near a small campfire. Nica searched their packs but could find nothing to identify them. She tried to call the dog, but it would not come to her. "I wonder...", she thought and reached down and ripped a piece of the ragged shirt from the corpse. With her hand holding the piece of cloth, she slowly approached the dog letting it smell the rag in her hand. The dog seemed to recognize the scent and came closer. Eventually, Nica was able to reach out and pat the dog's head. Its tail wagged slightly.

However, when Okku and the others came up the dog cowered back in fear.

Gann spoke up. "You should back off Old King Bear. Your presence is traumatizing that dog. It probably fears you will eat it – or mate with it!"

Okku grunted in disgust. "You would make a better meal, hagspawn. Perhaps I will gnaw some meat from your bones the next time you are deep in dream." He looked at Gann knowingly.

Gann chuckled, "Forgive me, Old King Bear, but I would rather you devour me than mate with me. But enough of your clumsy threats. Can you speak to it or not?"

Okku looked at the dog. "Hmm. This dog is tamed and it is a stranger to the wild. I doubt it will fully understand my words."

Nica held the dog but it whined and whimpered. Okku could not get it to understand him, so Nica let it go.

As they entered the grove of trees, Nica could see a large tree lying on the banks of the stream with its limbs slightly writhing. It started to speak to her when they approached. She found out the tree was called Gnarlthorn. When she questioned it about the blight it told her that perhaps the blight could be cured, but she would have to visit the goddess at the Red Tree of Imril Vale. He also told her would she need two ingredients and would need to mix them with pure water as an offering. He gave her some of his withered leaves to take with her.

They then proceeded to the part of the forest that was burning, fighting off blighted Shambling Mounds and Treants which were easy enough to kill. However, the group of eight or nine Fell Trolls they encountered were much stronger and tougher. They had an annoying habit of sitting down when they were nearly dead and going into a trance. In this position magic and weapons were useless against them. After a few minutes they would get up and be partially healed and only then could weapons damage them somewhat. The companions had endured numerous wounds before Nica called them off and they all ran back up to the Golden Tree. "We can't get by them, no matter what we do, " Nica panted. "They're going to kill us all and I'm running out of healing potions."

"If I may be so bold?" Gann spoke up.

"Yes, Gann, what is it?"

"It seems to me that we are too few to tackle them all at once. I would suggest that I go out alone and try to draw one out with my bow. If I succeed and it follows me, I can lead it back here. We can then overpower it. In this way we may be able to succeed in killing them all."

Nica looked worried. She did not want Gann venturing out alone. "What if he gets killed?" That thought really bothered her. She looked up into his smiling face and it hit her just how important this man was starting to become to her. She quickly lowered her eyes and thought desperately. "We can't get to the burning woods without going through those trolls. But I can't let him go alone."

He seemed to know what she was thinking. "Although I am fairly fleet of foot, perhaps the group could move up closer to the trolls. You would then be able to see me and I would not have to run as far. Would that be better?"

Nica felt relieved. Now why didn't I think of that? "Yes, that might work. Let's try it."

Gann loped down the hill, drew near to the closest troll and started shooting at it with his acid-tipped arrows. The trolls had bows also and Gann took a few hits, but the closest one to him started to break from the group. Nica's heart was in her throat as she watched the huge troll getting closer and closer to Gann. When the troll was almost upon him Gann blasted it with a Call Lightning spell and turned and swiftly ran about fifty yards away and stopped. She could see Gann laughing and taunting the troll. The angry troll kept following him waving its fists. Eventually he led it close enough to the group that they were able to slaughter it easily.

"One down, seven or eight more to go, " he yelled and ran back to the next troll in the group. "He's really having fun doing this, " Nica thought. She looked at Safiya and Safiya shrugged. "It seems to be working," she said with a smile and started to ready a spell for the next one. Over the course of an hour or so, they were able to take down all the trolls.

Gann was beaming when the last troll fell. Nica wanted to run up to him and give him a big hug, however, all she could say was, "Good work, Gann. Let's move on to the burning woods." and she walked off. His face fell slightly, but Safiya and Kaelyn went up to him and congratulated him on his skill and bravery. Kaji was flapping excitedly at Safiya's shoulder piping, "That was bee-u-tee-ful."

Even Okku went over and growled roughly, "Nice work, hagspawn. Apparently you are of some use after all," and he lumbered off after Nica.

They eventually reached the burning woods and discovered a spirit was setting the trees on fire. It turned out this spirit was a former guide who had led another spirit-eater to the forest so he could try and eat the Woodman. The Woodman had cursed, then killed the guide and upon his return to this plane he had become a Spirit of Fire. Since the Woodman had disappeared, he had become more powerful and was burning the woods in retaliation for what the Woodman had done to him.

They were not able to get him to stop, just yet, and he seemed immune to their weapons, but Nica grabbed some bark cinders to mix with the potion they needed to bring to the Red Tree.

When they returned to the Golden Tree they could see a small island in the distance with some huge figures moving around. Standing nearby was a telthor spirit of a berserker. When questioned he told them some Frost Giants had come along, driven all the spirits from the island and had displaced the spirit of the Sacred Pool. For a moment Nica's hunger rose and she was tempted to consume his spirit, but she forced herself not to.

As they had been leaving the burning woods, Nica had sneaked off, pretending she had to relieve herself. When alone, she had spotted a lone telthor badger and had eaten its spirit. A rush of adrenaline had traveled through her and the feeling of exhilaration had been strong. It had felt so good to assuage her hunger for once. But, almost immediately she experienced guilt and the craving had returned stronger than ever. Even now, having just eaten a spirit, she was hungry again for the berserker. "Well, now I know how it really feels, " she thought willing herself to keep suppressing the hunger. "The more I eat spirits, the more I'll want to keep eating them. It's like a strange addiction." Gann was looking at her oddly with pursed lips and a furrowed brow, so she tried to shake off the gnawing feeling inside of her.

Nica needed the pure water from the Sacred Pool for her potion. They crossed over to the island and she found that by challenging the Jarl to a fight she could become the Jarl and then order them to leave the island. She and her companions had no problem in defeating them and they kept their promise and departed. Nica scooped some water out of the pool and then deposited a spirit essence in the pool she picked up along the way.

Safiya came up to her and said with a smile, "How does feel to be a Frost Giant Jarl?"

Nica laughed, her hunger forgotten for a moment. "Don't tell me you read about Frost Giants Jarls at your Academy?"

"No, believe it or not I was trying to make a joke. I think Gann is rubbing off on me." She put an arm about Nica's waist and they walked together down the slope.

Nica paused in front of Gann and held out a pair of enchanted gloves. "Here, Gann, " the Giants left these by the Pool. No telling who they belonged to, but, they look like they might fit you."

He accepted them with a bow and they left the forest, preparing to go the Red Tree of the Imril Vale.


	8. Chapter 8 Imril Vale

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 8 – Imril Vale

The Imril Vale was about a day's hike from the outpost. Upon entering the Vale, they were amazed at how beautiful it was. There was no snow, which was unusual for being so close to the mountains. Unfortunately, the the Vale was teeming with Wyverns and they had to be disposed of before the group could continue on.

At the bottom of the long trail leading down to the Vale, they saw the Red Tree with two spirit hathrans standing underneath. After speaking with them, Nica was able to anoint herself with her potion and make her plea to Chauntea. In return she was given a magic potion which would cure the blight in Ashenwood.

The hathran spirits had also mentioned a bheur; some kind of frost hag, who had intruded into the Vale and was causing havoc. Nica offered to take care of the hag for the hathran hoping a _frost_ hag might have something in her stockpile to help defeat the Spirit of Fire back in Ashenwood.

As they explored the Vale they noticed some blobs of snow here and there leading uphill to a dirt trail. "Frost hag droppings?" Nica smiled at Gann.

He chuckled. "Not quite." He continued on. "There are many of my kind – my mother's kind. They are as numerous in hue and power as the elements and their dispositions as varied as the emotions and rages of a human mind. "

"Great! We get to fight a powerful angry crone?"

They had reached the entrance to some kind of mineshaft. Gann paused. "The one within – her spirit lies upon the cold edge of ice. I suspect a heart of winter beats within her chest. A dangerous thing, indeed."

"What makes you say that," Nica questioned.

"This bheur – they thrive in cold and they use it as a weapon. Anything that shields us against the winter chill would help in the battle to come if we choose to fight. Her kind are also vulnerable to weapons of the sky – thunder, lightning are twin blades they fear. Acid, bubbling up from the earth also scalds them greater than most."

Nica searched her pack. "We still have a few frost rings and belts I've picked up along the way that might help, but, why do you say ifwe choose to fight?"

Gann grinned, "As you may have noticed from my own...uh, tendencies, we hags – even half hags – are a talkative people. It is a form of self flattery to go on about oneself no matter what the subject."

"Ohhh," Nica couldn't let this statement pass by. "So that's where you get it from. It's hereditary. Thank the Gods! I thought it was just because you were egotistical, conceited, vain, proud, self-important and self-satisfied. I feel so much better now knowing you can't help yourself."

Gann folded his arms with a sigh and now he rolled his eyes! "May the spirits save me from the barbed sarcasm of women!" He looked down at her, his mouth cocked in a slight grimace. "Are we finished with the biting and incisive assessment of my character?"

"Yes," Nica grinned. "Please continue."

"From what I know of the women of my kind," he looked pointedly at Nica. "And possibly others, they tend to prattle on more than most."

Nica shot back. "I suggest you watch your tongue then, Gann. You're hardly the silent type."

Okku now came up and put his two coppers worth in. "Yes, hagspawn, I cannot imagine that any creature could prattle on more than you. Traveling with you is like wading into a stream. The babbling fills my ears at every moment."

Gann stepped back in horrified shock but with a twinkle in his eye, "I am emotionally wounded." He put his hand over his heart. "Deeply, I think. What a curious sensation." Safiya and Nica were trying hard not to laugh. Kaeylyn, as usual, just looked confused.

"I would strongly suggest keeping such comments to yourself!" He said in an aggrieved tone. "Should we cross the bheur, though, she may not respond as diplomatically as I!"

They entered the mine. The cold was extremely bitter. There were a few traps that had to be disarmed and a few orglash spirits to slaughter but eventually they reached the bheur's lair. She turned in surprise as they entered.

"Visitors!! Why didn't you send me a message you were coming. This place is a sty. Human remains lying all around. And look at this thing I'm wearing!" she raised her hands in horror. "I would have changed out of these rags if I knew visitors were going arrive."

Nica was surprised by this unusual reception and blurted out. "But you're a hag!"

"Oh, yes, just rub it in," the hag wrung her hands as she wandered around the room. "As if I can help it."

Gann leaned over and whispered to Nica, "Your skill with words in tandem with your powers of perception have not lost their power to _under_whelm me."

"Aren't you a lovely lass," the hag ranted on. "But you're a hag, she says, as if there was something I could do about it. It's a wonder you're not traveling the countryside with a thousand adoring fans in tow instead of standing here badgering an old woman for the gods knows what reason."

Gann whispered again. "I warned you she'd by icy. So, please, unless you wish to barrel like Okku through a potentially informative discussion use some discretion."

He turned to the bheur. "Now madam, my allies here meant no offense. They were merely commenting on your choice of sanctuary and it drabness."

"Choice?" she screamed. "As if I had a choice. I'm hunted from dawn to dark. It's too hot here and those hathran are always after me."

Nica tripped up again by mentioning the hathran had sent them to find her. This enraged the bheur who cast a spell on herself and grew to twice her size. She called up several orglash and started to attack Nica.

It was a tough battle but they managed to defeat her. When it was all over, Nica carefully searched her lair. She found a few frost spells which she gave to Safiya and they also found a bottle of Orglash essence which when poured on a weapon would add a frost enchantment. Nica's spear already was enchanted with frost but it would work on Kaelyn's mace and possibly Gann's arrows.

As they were leaving the mine, Nica turned to Gann, "Are you sure you two weren't related?"

He shook his head in disgust. "Might I inquire just why I am being subject to all this derogatory attention, today?"

Trying to control her laughter, Nica apologized. "I'm sorry, Gann, I just can't seem to help it. There's just something about you that brings out the demons in me. I get on a roll and I just can't stop."

"Well, I'm honored that I am able to furnish you with so much amusement, however, I would appreciate it immensely if you could try and exercise some restraint!"

"Yes, Gann." Nica said contritely. But it was hard to control her laughter as he stomped off.

While sparring with Gann, Nica had noticed that her hunger had abated quite a bit. It had felt so good to laugh as if she hadn't a care in the world. Unfortunately, Gann was the butt of the joke, but it felt good to know that her sense of humor was coming back.

Kaelyn came up to her. "May we speak?"

"Yes, of course, Kaelyn, what's on your mind?" Nica peered at her closely. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes, I am. I find your sense of purpose in this journey grants me strength and it lightens my spirit."

"My sense of purpose?"

"Yes, I have watched you. Whatever drives you has driven me as well. I feel there is much I can learn from you and I thank the Planes our paths crossed. You bear a great burden, however you have not let it get the better of you. You also seem to have the ability to temper your difficulties with humor. I admire that in you."

Nica was taken aback. "Why, Kaelyn. I appreciate the kind words. I must admit, this curse has really gotten me down, but, it helps to stay positive." She pulled Kaelyn aside, "Truthfully, now that I think about it, if Gann wasn't traveling with us, I don't think I'd be able to laugh half as much. He seems to able to bring out the best in me." And the worst, she thought silently.

"As I observed to you before. You seem to have a good effect on him. Hopefully, that will continue,"

"Yes, I hope so too."

They made their way down to the others who were resting under a large, moss-covered rock. Gann was standing back looking up at it with a thoughtful look in his eye.

As Nica approached, he called her over. "Ah, look at this. This stone looks old. It seems to be a marker, a signpost, perhaps, a fragment of dream left behind."

Nica looked up at the huge rock. "Looks like a rock, to me, a big rock, but still a rock."

Gann shook his head in disgust. "Beneath it's shadow we may find that our dreams are sharpened – like a blade – and will ring more true than steel."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"In such a place as this dreams are strong. As long as one rides the currents and does not fight it we may find ourselves at our intended destination."

"So we should sleep here and dream?" Nica looked puzzled. "And what is our intended destination."

"Why, truth, of course! A greater understanding of oneself. Swimming in one's dreams often reveals many secrets. For me, of course," he grinned down at her. "I will do what I can to help you by observing your secrets and storing them for my own amusement."

Nica frowned. She wasn't sure if wanted Gann to know her secrets! Especially, because of what had happened back in Mulsantir. What if she dreamed of Bishop again? She didn't want Gann to see that side of her past life. But, she had to admit, she was curious to see how this whole dreamwalking thing worked. Still...

"I see, " she said cautiously. "What makes you think this place is tied to dreaming?"

"Of course, this may all be old wives tales, but I think old wives were once young, truthful women. So, perhaps this would be a good place to camp for a time and see what lies behind our eyes."

"Nothing like giving me a straight answer," she said with a frown. "Oh, all right. Let's camp here and I'll allow you to enter my dreams – just this once!!"

"Excellent," he responded.

Later that night, Nica found it hard to go to asleep. Her nervousness about Gann entering her dreams was keeping her wide awake. She glanced over at him, but he was rolled up in his bedroll with his back to her. She had told the others what they were going to try and do and they had set up camp on the other side of the rock so they wouldn't disturb her sleep. "Thank the Gods, he's not sitting there staring at me like a vulture waiting for me to fall asleep."

She tried to let her mind drift. Thoughts of her companions came back to her but she cut off that train of thought quickly. Eventually, she knew she would start thinking about Bishop, and she didn't want that to be the last thing on her mind before going to sleep. "Maybe I should count some sheep." She got to one hundred and fifty, but that didn't seem to be working either. She yawned widely and started thinking of what Kaelyn had told her earlier. "That was nice of her. And it really surprised me. She doesn't say much but she seems like a good person. I wonder what her life was like back in Celestia?" And with those thoughts floating in her mind, unknowingly, she drifted off to sleep.

She found herself in an unfamiliar snowy landscape. As she turned to look around her, see saw Gann standing right next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She had apparently forgotten that he was going to show up. "I can't say I was expecting your presence, hagspawn!"

Knowing how confusing dreams could be from reality, he smoothly said. "Yes, a pleasant surprise, isn't it? You should be honored- but restrain yourself – there is no need to bow."

"How did you get here?" Nica snapped.

"Dreamwalking is a gift of blood and skill and is but _one _of my many abilities, Nica. Do not let my presence trouble you – let's see what this dream holds instead."

"Where are we? " she said looking around at the snowy hills.

"We are in Ashenwood – a version of the woods that once were. This looks to be an interesting dream. Let us explore it for a bit – but be careful."

They descended the snow-clad path and as they neared the bottom, Gann grabbed her arm. "Something is wrong here – be on your guard."

They rounded a corner and could see four men in the distance. They were grouped around a female figure dressed in red. Gann whispered in her ear. "Careful, these men mean us harm."

The men confronted Nica when she approached. It turned out they were all former spirit-eaters. As she questioned them she found out that there had been hundreds of spirit-eaters in the past and all had met the same end – consumed by their hunger. Nica got upset when they told her the witches had sent her on an errand that they did not even believe in. Gann had hung back a few paces, waiting to see what would happen.

Nica pointed at the red woman, "What's so important about that woman?"

"She's the last of many – all fragments of the same dream – the same memory. There were many once. Before the hunger took them. She is our anchor-stone."

When Nica asked to approach the woman they all got extremely agitated and started to attack her. Gann, from his position, was able to take down two with his bow and spells. Nica swung her blade against the other two and with Gann's help was able to defeat them.

She approached the woman in red who looked at her and then spoke. "I was waiting for you. I feared you would not find me before the hunger took me."

Gann whispered from behind, "She speaks as if an echo across a great distance – and a familiar one, but..."

Nica cut him off, "You look like Safiya, but who are you? Those men called you their anchor."

The woman smiled, "A strong memory can anchor the weak and I am a strong memory. Very strong and very old. A memory of love, lost but not forgotten."

She held out her hand and there seemed to be something in it. "This mask fragment contains my essence, all that I am. I have saved it for you, kept it hidden in this remote and forgotten place."

Gann looked at the mask piece with interest. "That mask she offers – it can exist outside the dream. It is a powerful thing indeed. You can choose to take it or not but you'd best decide quickly."

Nica reached out and took the mask fragment from the woman. She smiled sadly and said, "We will not see each other again, not until you must draw on the memory of what once was. Know that I will be safe while the mask is in your hands."

Nica was confused. "Until I need you? When will that be?" But the woman slowly faded away.

Nica turned to Gann but he was gone. She suddenly woke up.

When Nica opened her eyes, it was still dark out and Gann was lying on his side, facing her. For a minute, Nica was startled to find him sleeping so close to her, but then the dream started to come back to her. "You were there!" she said in awe.

He nodded. She raised her hand and it still gripped the fragment of mask. She was stunned. How was this possible? She raised up on her elbow. "Do you know who that woman was?"

"No, but she told you herself. She was a memory."

"But who's memory? That was my dream and I'd never seen her before in my life. And those other spirit-eaters? What were they doing there?"

"I'm not sure, but, it seems this curse you have, may also carry memories of other spirit-eaters."

"Do you know anything about this mask fragment?"

"Again, no, but it is powerful and you were given it for a reason. Perhaps we will learn the answer as we continue on our travels."

"Yes, I suppose we might." She turned on her back. "Well, goodnight. It feels weird to thank you for being in my dreams but, I guess, it wasn't so bad."

He chuckled and turned over. "No, it wasn't. Goodnight, Nica."


	9. Chapter 9 Back in Mulsantir

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chaper 9 Back in Mulsantir

Nica was sitting on the hill again in Mulsantir. This time she had brought Okku along so the others wouldn't worry about her.

Upon their return to Ashenwood, after defeating the Spirit of Fire and returning to the garrison, they had discovered that Nadaj was not all she seemed to be. Apparently, she had become possessed by something called a genius loci, the dark spirit of the forest that was rebelling against the Woodman and was at the heart of the bizarre things that were happening in the Ashenwood. Luckily Dalenka had believed Nica when she told her that Nadaj had fomented a rebellion against Dalenka and had ordered the berserkers to attack her. They had tracked Nadaj back to the golden tree and eventually defeated her and destroyed the genius loci. The Woodman, a huge tree-like creature had appeared.

Nica hung her head in disappointment. After all the long days of travel and the exertions they had gone through to save the forest, The Woodman had not been able to tell her much at all. After relating that the curse had been carried by numerous other spirit-eaters and that her nature had now been changed and could not be changed back, the only thing he had said that had intrigued both her and Kaelyn was that the curse had been initiated by a god – a dead god.

Gann had had a field day with that one. "Oh, I see, your curse is a "blessing" from a dead god... of the dead? If nothing will show you the weaknesses of such pompous creatures as those "gods" you worship the fact your former god of the dead now "lies" dead should be proof enough. May the spirits weep for the foolish beliefs of men."

Nica had turned on him and snapped, "May men weep for the spirits of Rashemen and their games as well. No one is innocent here."

Gann had turned to her in horror. "Filthy gods and _their _games," he had spat in disgust. "The spirits of Rashemen have no need of gods to guard the dead gates. Yet the humans..., the Rashemi," he sputtered. "You should have more respect for the spirits! They come at my beck and call and they are far more powerful than your "god of the dead", whichever version of him dances in his graveyard now!"

Nica had erupted in anger. She had walked up to Gann and poked him several times in the chest and screamed, "We'll see who has the narrow view when you die and have to answer to _my_ gods. I don't attack your religion so I would appreciate you not attacking mine!"

Gann had clenched his fists and glared at her. "Attack!" he yelled. "I think you mistake "attack" for "fact"! But," he said snidely, "If it will make you less defensive, I shall refrain."

Both Safiya and Kaelyn had hurried over trying to pull Nica back from Gann before real trouble broke out. Okku circled around, his eyes never leaving Gann for a moment. Gann had looked up at them, spat again in the snow with disgust and had then stomped back to the garrison.

Nica had called out, shaking with rage. "Yes, go, get out, you..you... Hagspawn!!"

"How dare he?" she had turned to her companions for support. "Just who made him the authority on gods and religion?"

Kaelyn, trying to pacify her, had laid her hand on Nica's arm shyly, and said, "I should have realized it before. This curse smells of a dead god of which there are few."

Nica had continued to watch Gann's fading back with narrowed eyes and she barely heard what Kaelyn had said. "Wha-What did you say? Oh," she shook her head and tried to remove the images that were going through her head of beating Gann to a bloody pulp! "Well, why would a dead god want to curse me? "

"I could not venture to say. The gods are petty and their curses live on after them. Perhaps you suffer from such a punishment somehow gone awry. If that is the case this curse was not originally meant for you but for another."

Upon their return to the fort, Gann had been waiting but he did not look at or say a word to Nica. Dalenka had offered them a magical boat for their return trip and within the day they were back in Mulsantir.

Nica glanced over to Okku who was lying beside her snoozing. She prodded him. "Okku, tell me again what you know of this curse."

He sat on his haunches and looked up at her. "I do not know much, little one. Whatever this curse is it runs deep and strong and nothing known to me can cure it. When it has extinguished the soul of its host it finds a new form to inhabit. Do not be fooled by the countless bodies left in its wake – only one spirit-eater has ever walked the land though it has worn many faces. But I cannot say why its shadow fell upon you and not another."

Nica sighed, feeling defeated. "So, there is nothing I can do, then?"

Okku lay down again. "I would do anything to rid you and all Rashemen of the spirit-eater but I have no answers."

"I just can't understand how a dead god could curse me."

Okku looked up at her pointedly. "A dead god tried to kill you when you tried to escape his barrow. Not all that is dead lies still. However, I've seen that your will is as powerful as this hunger. When you first bested me I gained an appreciation of your strength. Though I did not think you were so mighty as to defeat me with an army of spirits at my side, you proved me wrong. When I started traveling with you I did not question your might but I had doubts about your character. I have been watching you...observing your words and actions. And I am confident that you genuinely want to end this curse."

Nica looked down at him gratefully. "I appreciate that, Okku."

The bear continued on. "You have not become the spirit-eater – you have not embraced the twisted power within you. My confidence is strengthened. In return I offer you a gift."

Nica laid a hand on his pelt. "You don't owe me anything Okku. I still feel bad for killing the spirit wolf, Nakata."

Okku grunted. "That was in self-defense so do not blame yourself. Your actions make you deserving of this gift, little friend, and it cost me no effort or pain to give it. My confidence in you, in the value of my oath strengthens my spirit. I give to you a measure of that resolve. I cannot relieve you of the hunger's burden but I can lend you my will in resisting it."

Nica hung her head, overcome by Okku's faith in her. "Thank-you, Okku."

"Lesser mortals would abuse the power of your curse. This is my way of thanking you for your strength."

Gann was sitting at the bar of The Sloop, drinking ale, and watching the clumsy actors of the Sloop Troupe rehearsing their play. "What clods!" he thought. "I could perform in that disgusting play three times better than those oafs."

His resentment towards Nica's outbursts in Ashenwood had not abated and, upon their return to Mulsantir, he had decided to go off and get royally drunk. Gann was not usually a heavy drinker – it interfered with his ability to speak to the spirits – but at this point, after having about five ales in quick succession, he was at the point where he didn't give a damn about anything or anybody and was spoiling for a fight.

Zorah, of course, had her eagle eye on him. She had made her usual comments upon his arrival and Gann, acting totally out of character, had flipped her an obscene gesture, muttered a curse, and had stalked off and plunked himself down at the bar.

It seemed, however, no matter how much he drank, he could not get thoughts of Nica out of his mind. "Who in the hells does that wench think she is?" he thought angrily. "Does she think we're all supposed to be her good little servants and are not allowed to express our opinions on anything?" He drained his mug. "And, she believes in all that absurd "gods' tripe. I thought she was much more intelligent than that!" He gritted his teeth as he nursed his resentments. "And then that bitch tried to throw the blame on the spirits!!"

That was the limit. To blame the things that were most important to him was a kind of blasphemy. "And after all I've done for her!!" he fumed. "I've saved her life I don't know how many times, and, does she care? No!! Treats me like a piece of pig dung, poking her finger at me and screaming like a fishwife."

Gann, of course, had conveniently forgotten how much he had wanted to go on this journey. His liking and admiration for Nica had been swallowed up by resentment and ale. His opinion of himself was such that he had no inkling that his derogatory remarks about the "gods" might have hurt Nica. He was so adamant in his beliefs that he could not see any other side except his own. What had the 'gods' ever done for him?

All his past resentments about being abandoned also came to the surface. He had allowed Nica to make a large crack in his armor and what had happened? She had turned on him. "So much for love," he muttered drunkenly. "I should have known better than to start caring about her. What a fool I've been."

He slammed his empty mug down on the bar, in anger at her and himself, and signaled to Vladek for another.

Zorah, meanwhile, had moved up closer to the bar so she could keep a better eye on him. No telling what this hagspawn might do in his condition and she didn't want any of her furniture broken. She signaled to Vladek to cut him off but Vladek didn't see her motion as he was busy refilling Gann's mug.

A group of three heavily armed men, dressed in outlandish hats, wide baggy pants and thigh-high boots looked over at the bar when Gann slammed down the mug. Gann heard the muttered words of "hagspawn" and "half-breed" and his rage broke. He picked up the foaming mug of ale and threw it at the men. Their startled faces were all Gann saw as got off the barstool and slowly made his way towards them. The men drew their swords and in a rage stormed over to Gann, the ale dripping from their clothes and faces, the glass from the broken mug crackling underfoot. He met them halfway with his katana swinging.

Zorah screeched as the lead man went down and broke a table. Vladek had come around the bar and was bravely trying to grab the sword arm of one of the other men but he got knocked to the floor and crawled under a table. The Sloop Troupe rushed over to see the action with their mouths all hanging open. Clive was thinking, "I knew that Mr. Stag was going to be trouble."

Zorah herself got in the thick of it, screeching over and over, "You'll pay! You'll pay!" and trying to beat Gann over the head with a wooden platter which put him at a bit of a disadvantage with the two men that were left standing.

He managed to get a thrust in at one of them, saw blood spurt and then realized it was his own. Briefly he looked down and saw a large splotch of blood on his jacket. That seemed to enrage him even more and dodging as much as could to get out of the reaches of Zorah, he attacked the men with briefly renewed vigor. He could not call on his magic because his concentration was nil due to the alcohol.

The men continued to wear him down and although he parried their blades as best he could several more sword cuts appeared on his arms. Stumbling, drunk, exhausted, he finally fell, his katana still swinging.

At that moment a huge roar was heard and Okku appeared out of nowhere. The two men turned their heads and saw the huge, colorful bear barreling towards them. Okku crashed into them and they went flying to land in a heap by the bar. Okku then stood over Gann baring his teeth at one and all, seeming to dare them to come any closer. Everyone backed off, however, Zorah was still screeching about her broken furniture. Okku growled at her, "Check the hagspawn's pockets and take what you need."

Zorah gingerly went over to Gann and rifled his pockets. She took every bit of coin he had on him. Gann was moaning in pain, but Okku grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the bar leaving a nice trail of blood for Zorah to clean up. He dragged Gann around the side of the building and, with a mighty heave, dropped him in a trough of water.

Gann spluttered and woke up briefly but then passed out again. Propping him up as best as he could, Okku then loped off to the Veil and told Kaelyn, who was standing just inside the door, what had happened. She rushed out the door. Magda and her group came over and Okku directed the men to The Sloop to help carry Gann back. When Nica heard the commotion, she came down from the back to see what was happening but when she heard that Gann had been in a drunken brawl, she said, "Serves him right!" and turned on her heel and went back to the common room.

When Kaelyn reached Gann his head was almost under the water. She quickly pulled him up and chanted a healing spell over him, although she was not sure where he was wounded. He groaned and tried to look up but his head wobbled over and fell on his shoulder. The actors from the Veil arrived shortly afterwards and they each took an arm and a leg and carried Gann back to the Veil.

Nica was sitting a table in the back reading a scroll when the men thumped up the stage carrying Gann and laid him on one of the beds. He was covered in blood and Nica's eyes widened. "Ohmigods," she blurted out and jumped up and ran over to him. As soon as she neared his bed, the smell was unmistakable. "UGGH," she thought. "He's stinking drunk."

Kaelyn and Safiya gathered around and slowly started to undress him, removing the bloodstained jacket carefully. He had a large stab wound in his side and several smaller cuts up and down both of his arms. Nica ran for warm water and a cloth and upon her return gingerly started dabbing at the encrusted blood around his wounds. Kaelyn repeated several more healing spells and the flow of blood stopped. Gann kept trying to brush away Nica's hands; suddenly he struggled to a sitting position, leaned over and threw up all over the floor. Groggily, he flopped back down on his back and passed out again.

Nica yelled out, "Oh Gods, Yuk! Magda? We need a mop and bucket."

Gann slowly opened one eye. Kaji saw it and squeaked, "Heelllooo, Gann!" Gann put his hand to his head and groaned heavily. Wincing with pain, he slowly opened both eyes and tried to focus. He turned his head carefully and saw Safiya sitting beside his bed. She smiled and said, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Gann sighed and said feebly, "I feel, excuse my language, like shit." Safiya laughed. "Well, I'm sure you do. But that will eventually wear off. Be assured, that your other wounds are healing and you will survive."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? " he moaned. "At this point, I really don't care if I survive or not."

Safiya gave him a stern look, but realized his words were coming more from the pain is his head, not from a desire to really die.

"That's not like you, Gann. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

He glanced at her warily. She was Nica's friend and would probably run back to Nica and tell her.

"I promise I won't tell Nica, if that's what you're worried about, " she said knowingly. "However, it seems to me, that you two will have to resolve this quarrel if we are to continue to travel together."

He looked at her in amazement. "Are you saying she still wants me to accompany her? I would have thought that after that scene in Ashenwood, and my behavior of last night, that that possibility had been brought to a conclusion."

"Well, she hasn't really said anything, one way or the other, but I don't think she wants you to leave. Of course, that is just my opinion."

He sighed and closed his eyes feeling the throbbing in his head. "Where is she?" he questioned.

"She and Kaelyn went to get more supplies. I was hoping there would be a more expedient solution to this curse – a disease that could be cured or some curse-throwing witch I could disintegrate. But if the Woodman is correct a dead god is to blame. I was afraid after Ashenwood that she would give up this hunt for a cure but she's decided to continue on. I offered to sit with you until you were awake."

"I deeply appreciate that, although it was not necessary." He tried to sit up but couldn't quite make it. His head hurt horribly and his side ached.

"You know, Gann, if makes you feel any better, I've never been one for the "gods", either. But, unfortunately, we are in the minority. You can't expect people not to get upset when you make your sweeping statements about what fools they are to believe in them. Not everyone thinks like you and I do."

Gann made a wry face. "Yes, you are probably right. I seem to have let my prejudice override my usual good sense. Indeed, I am the first one to know how different I am in many aspects, from the reception I usually receive among the peasants of Rashemen."

Safiya wasn't about to let him start feeling sorry for himself. "You're not that different, you know. Do you think I get any better reception from people when they find out I'm a Red Wizard? You're not the only one who's had a hard life. What about Nica? Her past life doesn't sound that wonderful? An orphan, a cold-hearted foster father, not to mention all the things she's been through because of the shard in her chest. Thankfully, I had a mother who cared about me, but many people don't. And although being a hagspawn seems to be a stigma in Rashemen, from my readings, I know there are all sorts of different races in the world. Where Nica hails from on the Sword Coast, there are dwarves, elves, half-elves, tieflings, gnomes and many other types of creatures. From what I could gather from her tales, her best friends were a dwarf and a tiefling." She smiled at Gann, "Maybe you should move there instead of staying here? You might feel better about yourself."

He grinned, "Are you trying to get rid of me, now?"

Safiya shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm not. You are an important part of this expedition. And – I really shouldn't tell you this – but I think Nica really needs you."

"What!?" he said pessimistically. "As a bodyguard?"

"Gann! That's not what I meant, and I'm not going to say any more about it. I've come to care a lot about Nica since I've met her and I want to help her as much as I can. She needs friends!! As you once said before, we all have a stake in trying to find a cure for this curse. If your stake is only trying to protect your spirits, that seems kind of selfish to me. I think we all need each other in this quest. I know Nica likes you and, I suspect, you care about her. That being said, I think you owe her an apology."

She rose and stood looking down at him. "If you're feeling better, I'll go and get you some breakfast."

Gann hung his head and said shamefacedly. "No, no breakfast, please! Not yet, anyway. And Safiya," he looked up at her almost choking on his words. "You are correct. I thank-you!"

Nica had gone up to Sheva Whitefeather's enclave to let her know what had happened in Ashenwood. Sheva seemed much friendlier now and thanked Nica profusely for solving the problems in the forest. On a whim, Nica decided to ask her what she knew about The Slumbering Coven.

"Only that they exist, " Sheva responded. "In our country not even dreams are safe and these hags peer into the minds of many sleepers. It is said they walk where they please, take what they please - memories, hopes, secret loves – none are safe from their grasping fingers if they choose to pillage your dreams. Why do you ask?"

"From some information we've received it seems that Lienna and another woman visited these hags and got some kind of plan from them. Soon after that I was taken from my homeland and ended up in Okku's barrow. Somehow these witches tie in with my curse. But what, exactly, are these hags?"

"Night hags. The eldest and most perfect of their kind. The Wychlaren do not know exactly where they dwell. They are hard to reach and too powerful to confront. We would lose many of our number and our magic is of little use in dreams."

"Well, thank you for the information."

"Good luck on your journey, Nica. May the gods have mercy on you."

Nica turned and started down the hill. She was startled to see Gann in the distance, painfully making his way through the Ice Troll compound at the bottom of the slope, the berserker's pet telthor badger snapping at his heels. He was wearing his old shaman clothing and she could hear the tinkling of the beads and trinkets tied to his leathers.

She stopped. Maybe he hadn't seen her and she could still escape. She was really not in the mood to talk to him right now. Her feelings about him still confused her. She had made up her mind last night that it would be best if Gann went on his merry way. He had had no right to speak to her like he did. However, when she had seen him covered in blood, something had changed in her.

She had seen numerous drunken men before and that didn't really bother her; hells, she had been drunk herself many times at Uncle Duncan's tavern. But, seeing his wounds and the sudden thought of him dying really bothered her. She knew she would miss his sarcastic banter; even his huge ego was amusing. But there was something else...she hated to admit that he was starting to become very important to her and not just as another fighter in the group. The way he had held her that night before they left for Ashenwood had played in her mind. His arms had felt so good around her. He had kissed her forehead. Although she had been enraged at seeing him watching her after her dream, the thoughts of that dream and Gann making love to her surfaced time and time again.

But she had tried to force those thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't afford to fall in love again. Her curse would prevent that, at any rate. What kind of life could she ever have if she could find no cure for this curse? But she knew now that a small part of her wanted him and wanted him badly.

After Gann had thrown up and passed out again, Nica had helped Safiya and Kaelyn remove the rest of his bloody clothing. The thought of that made her blush. His body was just as gorgeous as his face. His broad shoulders; strongly, muscled chest and stomach; his long, firm thighs and calves, the silky hair running down from his belly to his groin, his... She had tried not to look too closely and had hurriedly pulled up the covers. Bucket and mop in hand she had raced back to Magda so Safiya and Kaelyn couldn't see her face.

"I just can't let myself think about him like that!" she had firmly told herself later that evening when she was lying in bed. "It would be better if he left now, before it gets worse."

She had been hoping that she could get Okku to tell him he would have to leave and now, here he was, walking up the hill towards her. She started to turn and go back up the hill, but he saw her and called out. "Nica, wait!"

She had to stop. "Damn," she thought.

He slowly came up to her. She could see he was still stiff from the wound in his side and he looked like the hells. His hair was hanging around his face, he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual.

He came up and stood in front of her and gently took her hand and led her back up the hill to her favorite perch. He indicated she should sit and he slowly sat down beside her.

She hung her head and wouldn't look at him. "What do you want?" she muttered. He reached over and took her hand again. "Nica, look at me." She grudgingly looked up. Gods, he had the most beautiful deep, green eyes. She looked back down again quickly. He reached out his finger and tipped her chin up to face him. "Please, " he said softly.

Unwillingly she held his gaze. "I only wanted to tell you that I realize I acted like a complete ass. I was wrong to

say what I did about your gods. I am not asking for your forgiveness nor do I expect that you would want me to continue to accompany you on your journeys, however, before I leave, I wanted to apologize to you."

She didn't know what to say. She had not been expecting this. Some sarcastic remarks, possibly, but not this sincere apology. She hung her head again, and the tears started to fall. She felt his arm go around her shoulders and he pulled her to him letting her cry on his shoulder. His hand lightly stroked her hair.

'Oh, Gann, I don't want you to leave," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, too; I'm so sorry. I just..." she paused a moment to catch her breath and wipe away her tears. "I'm a mess, aren't I?" She tried to laugh. "This curse has got me so screwed up. I was so upset when the Woodman couldn't tell me of a cure and then I just snapped again when you started talking about the gods."

"I know, I know,' he murmured still stroking her hair. "And, the selfish being that I am did not realize how much that had disappointed you."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes, trying to wipe her face with her hands. No, no, I can't say it, she thought. "Can we be friends again?" was all she managed to get out.

Although it was not exactly what he was hoping to hear, he nodded. "Yes, Nica, we can be friends again."

"And your wounds, how are they feeling?"

"They are much better. Kaelyn has great skill with healing spells. Although, I must admit, they do not work for hangovers!"

Nica giggled. "You really tied one on, didn't you?"

He looked at her wryly, "Yes, I did, and it will be a tremendously long time before I ever do that again. Although, I do have to say I held my own admirably and the other gentlemen involved came off much worse than I."

"Uh, didn't Okku have something to do with that?" she teased.

"Old Father Bear? Well, yes, he helped a bit," he smiled slyly.

Nica poked him in the ribs and he grimaced dramatically with pain. "Oh, gods, I forgot," she said in horror.

"Do not be alarmed. My wound is on the other side. Now, shall we return to the Veil?"

"Oh, you!" she said in disgust, but she was smiling widely. He grinned wickedly.

"By the way, I've been thinking about trying to find that Slumbering Coven. Actually, I was planning on leaving tomorrow. Are you still interested in going there?"

His face grew serious and with a hint of trepidation in voice he said, "Yes, I do want to go. I've seen it so many times in my dreams that, I think, it is probably time to go there in person."

"Well, " she stood up. "We better go back and get our gear together. Hopefully, Magda's laundress has been able to get all the bloodstains out of your armor."

"Indeed. I would not want to give the impression that I had somehow been defeated in a battle. That would not be conducive to intimidating future enemies." He winked and held out his elbow. Nica crooked her arm in his and they slowly walked back to the Veil.


	10. Chapter 10 Coveya Kurg'annis

Chapter 10 Coveya Kurg'annis

It took them half a day to reach the shores of Lake Mulsantir. With the noontime sun blazing down they set up a camp in the sand dunes overlooking the lake. Kaelyn paused and sniffed. "This place reeks of evil and rot."

Okku snuffed the air. "I can smell corruption in the air – and it isn't you spirit-eater." Nica kicked him gently. "Stop calling me that," she said in mock disgust. Okku continued, "It is a stench of bloated corpses and twisted spirits."

Gann had walked to the edge of the dunes. He put his hand up to shade his eyes and looked out over the lake. Across the dark, murky lake he could see the tips of buildings in the distance - but there seemed to be no way to reach them. Nica went up to him and took his arm. "Are you all right?"

He smiled down at her uneasily. "It is said one cannot go home again but for me this is the first time." He gazed back out to the lake. "I have walked to this place many times in my dreams. To be here, in the waking world... it is a little unsettling."

He returned to the campsite and sat down with his head hanging low. Nica went over to him and sat beside him. He turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Nica, I am frightened." She patted his hand. "I understand. You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "Little else in this waking world has ever caused me such trepidation. But I shall persevere. Do not worry. By blade and spell, I shall back you."

"Do you know how to get in?"

"I've only seen this place in dream so I am almost as much a stranger to its ingress as you." He turned to look toward the shore. "But, something tells me that nightfall will come with its own clues."

They spent the day resting in the dunes and ventured down to the shore at dusk. Several bloated dead bodies lined the shore; waving tentacles of some kind of pond creature waved in the air. In the far distance faint screams and evil laughter floated to them on the breeze. Nica shivered. This place was giving her the creeps! "What a place to have been born!" she thought. "Gann was probably much better off to have been abandoned than to have grown up here!"

She gazed out over the water. How did anyone get out there if there was no bridge?

They hunkered down on the beach and waited for night to fall. As Gann had predicted, a shadow portal opened when the sun had set. Nica looked around at her group. "Are we ready?" Several heads nodded. She looked at Gann for a long moment. "You okay, Gann."

"Yes, " came his reply.

They then proceeded to enter the portal.

The shadowy world again lay before them. They could now see that a long bridge spanned the waters to the buildings in the distance. As they slowly walked across Gann instinctively sought for Nica's hand and held it all the way over. As they neared the end they could see a kind of courtyard with several groups of creatures standing around. In front of them loomed tall wooden gates set in a huge stone wall. It was guarded by two hagspawns; large, ugly, orc-like brutes.

As Nica started to approach the guards, Gann pulled her back for a moment. "I feel I must justify the sealing of my lips through any conversations with the guards. I do not enjoy conversing with other males of my species."

Nica smiled wryly and looked at the guards. "So that is a male hagspawn?"

"Yes, you sound surprised."

"Well, they sure look a lot different than you."

"We spawn of hags come in many shapes and sizes and temperaments, much like the men and women of Rashemen. While granted," he drew himself up. "I am breathtakingly handsome, the footmen you see before you are a more common cut of face and build among us half-breeds."

Nica rolled her eyes, Again! "Well, why is that?

"I suspect I inherited the features of my father and there is a certain awareness I carry that makes me wonder if dreaming shaped me. Not all spawns can walk through dreams as I do – in fact, I do not know of a one that can."

They approached the guards and Nica spoke up. "We want to see the Slumbering Coven."

The guards looked at them and laughed. "Ha, you have a long wait. The Coven ain't seein' anyone right now.

They's closed!"

"What do you mean, closed? Why are all these people waiting out here then?"

"Because they're stoopid!" one of the guards snickered. "They wait here just to get in. Inside they have to get in line and wait again!" The guards were holding their stomachs and laughing. They pointed to a prince who was standing near the bridge with his entourage. "He was third in line inside but he had to make stinky nature and couldn't hold it. No privies inside!!" They laughed and guffawed.

"What about if we get rid of some these groups out here? Will you let us in then?" Nica questioned.

"Maybe," said of the guards. "If you can get rid of half of them we might let you in."

Luckily there was a group of telthor spirits in one corner. Okku had no problem in chasing them away. The prince wouldn't leave. After complaining to Nica about his problems with the privy, she started laughing at him and he refused to talk to her. The mind-flayer also would not speak to her. She noticed a lone Uthraki standing nearby. He not only wanted to speak with her, he wanted to eat her. He led her around the side of a building where others of his kind were waiting. They attacked Nica and her companions but failed in their attempt.

Nica went back to the guards. "I was able to get rid of two groups; now will you let us in?"

The guards chuckled. "Yeah, sure, but you have to pays us 5,000 in gold!" 'Goldy, gold, gold," muttered the second guard.

"5,000 in gold!!" Nica exclaimed. "I don't have that much."

This time Gann stepped forward. "I think you will make an exception for ones such as us. These you see beside me are merely my servants. To lesser beings they serve as my voice in mundane matters but your insolence has forced me to voice my thoughts. Must my words be sharpened with anger for you to stand aside? It is not my wish to shame you nor mention your insult to the Coven."

Gann's commanding presence made the guards take pause. They thought worriedly that he might be someone important and they didn't want to get in trouble with the "Mistress." Before they could decide what to do, the doors opened and word came down that the Mistress did want to see this group and so the companions were allowed in.

They followed a long winding hall and came to a small antechamber. An imposing hag stood waiting for them.

"Spirit-eater, The Coven has recoiled from your unnatural presence. You shall not enter here!"

An angry look came over Gann's face and he blurted out. "We came all this way and you deny us entrance? Do you truly speak for the Coven or for yourself?"

The Mistress glared at Gann. "Filthy half-breed!! Speak to me in such a tone again and there shall be bloodshed!!"

Gann clenched his fists and walked towards her. Nica tried to pull him back but he shook her off. "I dare you to act on such words, Coven servant!" he yelled. "Let us pass!! We have w..."

The Mistress cut him off and turned to Nica. "Petitioner – Is this half-breed your tongue? Or can you speak for yourself?"

Gann was shaking with impotent fury, but Nica stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm. She looked directly at the Mistress with lowering brows. "He speaks with my voice and you would be wise to heed him!"

The Mistress looked with horror at Nica. "You echo the words of a half-breed!? Revolting!!"

Gann smirked. "Revolting is not the first word we would have used to describe you, but it is close enough!"

The Mistress glared at him again but spoke to Nica in a biting tone. "By coming here you forfeit your life and those of your companions. The Coven must be protected at all costs."

Nica spoke up bravely. "How do you expect to stop me from devouring the souls of your precious Coven?"

The Mistress narrowed her eyes. "If does not surprise me that you would so flagrantly threaten to destroy the vast knowledge contained in the Coven's shared dream. Your conquest of the Bear King was the last vision the Coven showed me before they closed. They fear your hunger and rightly so!!"

Okku came forward. "She could have consumed me but she did not. For the time being the spirit-eater's hunger remains at her mercy."

The Mistress laughed wickedly. "If the curse grants you the power to make a Bear King bow to you, then you are too much of a threat. Your fate will be the same as others who proved dangerous or a nuisance to the Coven."

"What do you mean? " Nica uttered.

"You are to be exiled to the Skein! I will waste no more words on you!!"

Gann was furious. He quickly spoke up. "What of my mother? I want to know her fate and why I was cast out and you will answer me, hag!!"

The Mistress peered at Gann closely then laughed again. "Yes, I remember you now. How ironic that you should ask of your mother. Perhaps you will find the answers to your questions when you meet her? More likely she will silence your questions!!"

"What??", Gann yelped. "What do you mean when I meet her?" But at that moment, the Mistress said "Good riddance!" and before they knew what was happening, the whole group was magically transported to an underground dungeon.

They were set down in a small, dark antechamber of stone. Unfriendly creatures stared down at them from a landing above. A strange cackling laughter echoed all throughout the dungeon; screeching, horrible, piteous, noises; mumbling hideous words.

Safiya was the first to speak. "Did you hear that?"

Gann cocked his head. "I do not know from whose lips that laughter issues but I do not want my eyes to fall upon her."

Okku growled. "No man nor beast could make a noise so infuriating. That cackling is driving me mad."

Kaelyn glanced around, "How does that voice carry throughout this place?"

"I want to cut out the throat of whoever is uttering that noise," Okku responded again.

"We have to find a way out of this place, " Nica said. And they proceeded to venture on through the dark, dank, stone passageways.

About six hours later they were finally approaching the hidden inner chamber where the hideous noises that had been constantly in their ears since entering the Skein seemed to be emanating from. Throughout their journey through the Skein they had had to fight numerous enemies and crazed prisoners and they had found the strange woman in a trance called the Sleeper, who turned out to be the small girl from Mulsantir's grandmother. After talking with a few men hiding in the Sleeper's chamber they found out that a hideous hag called Gulk'aush stalked the Skein killing and eating any prisoners she could catch.

In order to reach this middle chamber Safiya had had to figure out how to turn on three strange Imaskari machines which drained the water from the surrounding passages. It involved a long tortuous journey finding various levers and mixing the blood from the fresh corpses laying around with the residue of the air elementals they frequently encountered. When the last machine was turned on, Okku muttered, "Good, I was about to go into hibernation just watching you toy with those contraptions."

When the water had been drained they were able to descend to the lower level and eventually had found their way to this hidden chamber. The cackling, screeching and laughter was extremely close – just beyond a doorway at the top of some stone steps.

Kaelyn listened intently. "This creature's laughter is what we heard throughout the Skein. Be careful – madness and power dance within her."

Okku growled, "So this is the source of that wretched squawking. I'll tear out her throat and silence her for good – just ask!"

They cautiously climbed the stairway and stood just outside the chamber. A tall hag in ragged clothing was pacing back and forth, back and forth. In her madness she was screeching at the top of her lungs, laughing insanely, mumbling statements they could not understand. It was painful just watching the creature.

Gann hesitated when they entered the room. "There is something about her – beneath the mask she is wearing is a face I feel I have seen many times before but..."

At that moment the hag spotted them. "Aahhh! Another lucky one! Lucky to know sleep – to know dreams." she cackled. She came at them with her claws raised. "My gift to you – eternal slumber!!" And she attacked them with all her might. "I just want to talk, " Nica yelled but it was too late.

She was a very powerful spellcaster. Gann immediately went running for the corner in fear overcome by a mind spell. The hag took over Kaelyn's body briefly so it was left to Safiya, Nica and Okku to battle the hag. Thanks to Safiya's instruction, Nica proved more capable in this encounter although it was hard to keep her concentration; she was constantly looking at and worrying about Gann who was crouched down in the corner holding his head.

Gulk'aush was bleeding badly when she suddenly stopped fighting. "Enough," she panted. "This blood of mine you've spilled has loosened insanity's grip on me for now."

Nica immediately stopped fighting as did the others. Gann, shamefacedly, crept back from the corner. The hag raised her head and stared at them.  
"I do not wish to die, though it would bring an end to the punishment I've endured for my crimes. My crimes!! ha, ha, ha, ha," she cackled.

Nica cautiously responded, "Your crimes? What were your crimes?"

Gulk'aush put her hands over her face as if in pain, dropped them, then screeched. "I violated the sisterhood!! Broke the sacred laws of Kurg'annis!!" She moaned, "I took a man as my lover and oh, I _loved _him!!" She grabbed her elbows and stood rocking herself. With strained voice she continued on. "I kept this love hidden, told my sisters I was just toying with him, just toying a little longer," She looked up at Nica slyly. "But I let him escape and fooled my sisters with the dessicated corpse of some other man." She started laughing hideously than suddenly her voice lowered to a hissing whisper. "They remained ignorant of my terrible crime until I birthed the product of our love."

She stopped and hugged herself again in pain. Suddenly she screeched out, "They found my beloved and made me devour him alive in front of his son!!" Her voice rose to a wail.

Nica's eyes widened in horror. She could hear the gasps from her companions as they stood spellbound by this hag's horrendous outpouring of grief; even Kaelyn could not move to help her.

Gulk'aush caught her breath and continued in a softer voice. "Even as they forced chunks of his flesh down my throat he smiled at me, at our child! So beautiful," she crooned. "So beautiful like his father was my son Gannayev!"

Gann stared in horror and for a moment could not speak. All eyes turned on him. "You!!" he hissed. You are my mother??"

Gulk'aush turned to look upon him. "So, my son has returned and he has brought violence against me? Will you murder your mother? Is this the homecoming you have sought?"

Gann stood there in shock for several moments. He could not take his eyes off of this hag. His anger flared suddenly. "You abandoned me!!" he hissed. "Cast me to the wilds of Rashemen!!"

"'Abandoned' implies I had a choice in the matter, my child. " Gulk'aush said calmly, gazing at him with hurt in her eyes. "I had but one choice and that was to love your father."

Gann's eyes narrowed. "What does a hag such as you know of love?"

His mother looked at him intensely but said softly, "More than you, I think, child. Have you not drifted from creature to creature, spirit to spirit, finding no dream that has touched you?"

Gann's intense stare flickered for moment as the truth of what his mother had said washed over him. She glanced at Nica. "Or have you done so at last with this one you follow? And perhaps – not realized it?"

Nica looked up at Gann with a light in her eyes. Did Gann love her? What does his mother mean? Had she seen something in him that Nica had refused to see?

Gann did not look at her. His eyes were fastened on the hag who stood before him. His mother stepped closer, wanting to reach out her hand to touch him. "You know what I speak is true Gannayev, Gann of Dreams, Spirit of Rashemen. Do not waste what little time we have together with protests and accusations."

"You speak as if your words are truth but you know nothing of my life," he said petulantly.

"I know you have dreamed of this city beneath the waves and your travels have circled around it all your life until now. Until the time has come to destroy it!! It was ordained we speak this one last time, my dear Gann." She looked at him with love and sorrow in her eyes. " It is the one hope that has cradled me in this prison."

Gann's hurt and rage broke. With tears in his eyes he screamed, "YOU!! You are a creature of lies! Spawned from lies!!"

Gulk'aush ignored his outburst; let it wash over her as if deserved. "And you, my beautiful child, are far more terrible. To be spawned from the love of a hag – such things are cities and nations laid to ruins." She paused. "Do you wish to see proof of my claims?"

Nica was so upset by what she was hearing, she had come up and shyly put her hand on Gann's arm. She turned to him. "It's up to you, Gann. Do you want to leave or hear her out?"

Gann had closed his eyes as if in pain while Gulk'aush had been speaking. He still could not look at Nica. All his focus was on this woman who stood before him. He knew he could not leave. He had to hear what she wanted to tell him. He drew a deep breath and in a softer voice said, "I want to hear what she has to say. I may believe none of it but I still want to hear her speak."

"My words you should hear. There are others that deserve your hatred far more than myself. The Coven who sleep here!! They _must_ be awakened and with violence!! Send the Coven to join your father who drifts in the River of the Dead. Show them, at last, the horror that the love of a mother and her son can bring to their dream!!"

Gulk'aush bent over and held her head. "The voices echo in my mind and the insanity will soon reclaim me. Take from me my eye. I will need it no longer. Use it in your travels – use it against the Coven!!" She looked up at Gann one last time. "Now leave me. The escape you seek is ahead. I do not know how much longer I can maintain my sanity. The voices in my mind are a cacophony."

Gann drew himself up and looked at his mother. Swallowing several times he finally spoke, the pain breaking through his speech. "Then hear my voice this last time, mother. Where I walk, you shall be with me until the end day. We _shall_ be together again!"

Gulk'aush turned to run from the chamber all the while muttering, "My son, my precious son – can he – does he- dream of me? My son?" And then she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 The Sand Dunes rated M

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 11 The Sand Dunes

They made their way across the bridge, dazed and stunned from the encounter with Gulk'aush. Moving up the beach, they reached their camp in the sand dunes above the lake and collapsed in exhaustion. The silence was pervasive. Furtive glances were cast at Gann who was sitting quietly in a cross-legged position, his head hung low, his bluish hair hiding his face.

Kaelyn was the first to make an approach, but he raised his head and glared at her with such hatred, she dared not go any farther and returned to her bedroll.

The last thing he needed right now was some pious, holier-than-thou cleric, praying over him and telling him that he must accept the will of the gods and learn to bear his burdens with grace, etc. etc. etc. He raised his head slightly and looked up at the others over his arms. All their faces were filled with pity. Disgustedly, he rose, grabbed his bedroll and stormed off up the dunes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kaelyn questioned quietly.

"No, he's just upset, " Nica tried to sooth her.

Okku lay with his head on his paws feeling sadness for the hagspawn. He now regretted teasing him about his incessant talking and big ego.

Safiya, matter-of-fact as always turned to Nica. "Do you think one of us should go after him? I know he can take care of himself but who knows what creatures may be lurking around here."

"I will go," Okku rose. "No Okku," Nica said. "I'll go after him. You stay here and protect the others."

"Yes, little one, go and comfort the hagspawn."

She followed Gann's footprints in the sand and found him about half a league away in a slight valley amongst the dunes. He was curled in a ball on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Nica's heart caught in her throat and the tears started to her eyes. "Ohmygods, " she cried and rushing down the slope, she knelt in the sand beside him and threw her arms around his heaving shoulders. "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright," she repeated over and over, not even realizing what she was saying. She was so overcome with grief for Gann and the pain he was feeling she could think of nothing else to say. He blindly reached out and grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly. He was mumbling something Nica couldn't quite make out. It sounded like 'she loved me, she loved me." His choking sobs wrung Nica's heart. She reached out and grabbed the fist that was beating the sand and gently brought it back to his side not letting it go.

Time seemed to stand still. She held him for what seemed like hours as his pain gushed out. She laid her head on the back of his neck and gently rocked him like a babe. Unconsciously, her hand stroked the side of his face.

His sobs seemed to lessen in intensity but she did let him go- she could not let him go. Her eyes closed in exhaustion and the rocking motion caused her to drift off into sleep still holding him tightly.

She did not know how much time had passed when her eyes fluttered open. The sky overhead was dark and stars glittered in the heavens. She found herself pressed against Gann's chest, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around her. He had carried her to his bedroll and removed the pauldrons, cuirass and bracers of her armor.

His breathing was deep and slow; his chest rising and falling in blessed sleep. "Gods," she thought. "What pain he must have endured. He's spent his whole life hating his mother for something she had never done." The agony of what he had felt gripped her and a sob caught in her throat. The revelation of Gulk'aush about his father was too horrific to think about. No wonder his mother went mad. The tears started to eyes again.

Gann had always kept his feelings hidden, airily pretending he didn't care about his parents and that nothing really bothered him; using his wit and his sarcasm to keep others at bay. Kaelyn had been right about him. He _was_ hurt. And to see him laid bare, raw and naked sorrow consuming him, was breaking her heart. Her arms tightened around him.

It suddenly came to her how much she really loved this man; how much she had depended on him. He could chide her out of a bad humor by his flippant remarks; she enjoyed their little wars of words and she could see now how much he really cared for her. Like Casavir had once done, Gann always had her back. He had protected her at all costs. He made her feel safe and secure and she hadn't even realized it. She had been so caught up in trying to find a cure for this curse she had paid little attention to Gann's feelings. She thought back to the fight with Okku – he could have left then and gone on his dreaming way but he had chosen to stay with her and help her find a cure.

Gann felt her stir and his long-lashed eyes opened slowly and looked into hers. She gazed into the green depths. "Gann, " she whispered and put her hand on the side of his tear-stained face. "Are you all right?" He nodded but said nothing. They lay there for awhile just looking at one another, both afraid to speak.

Nica softly said. "Please talk to me. Let me help you."

He sighed and slowly began to speak. "Gulk'aush is gone...and I feel loss. All that time wasted in judging her for something she had not done. She did the exact opposite of what I had believed all my life; felt the exact opposite. She _loved _me, _loved_ my father!"

Nica stroked his cheek, "I believe she did, yes."

Gann released her from his embrace and rolled over and looked up at the stars. "How much of dreams and hopes are left unsaid between others?"

Nica felt he had drifted away for a moment and was speaking to himself or perhaps the universe. "And how many could be saved – or – healed by such knowledge? If I am ever to love, I will speak of it. This is my promise – the first vow I have ever made! And, if I am loved in return, then it shall be only the first vow of many."

Nica softly whispered, "Are you in love, Gann?"

Without looking at her he said, "Can one be in love without it being reciprocated? Or... does that make it something else? I say it is still love."

He turned to face her, took her in his arms and stared deeply into her eyes. "This is my promise, the first vow I have ever made – I love you, Nica."

He slowly bent his head towards her and found her lips. Nica did not pull away. No matter what this curse did to her she needed to love this man, here, now, as much for herself as for him.

She pulled him to her and kissed him back so strongly it took his breath away. His soft tongue probed her mouth and she felt a shiver run through her whole body. Slowly his hand traveled down her ribs and gently lifted her under-tunic. The feel of his warm hand on her bare skin made her moan softly. His hand reached up and cupped her breast and he gently massaged the nipple, all the while kissing her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, gently nuzzling her neck and earlobe.

She felt his hardness against her and instinctively pushed her groin against him. She ran her hand down his arm, feeling the strong muscles under his padded jacket, down to his slim waist, his hip, his thigh.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her again. In his soft voice, he whispered. "Nica, is this what you really want? I will not force you to go any farther. I do not want you to give yourself to me out of some warped sense of guilt or pity."

"Oh, Gann," she breathed. "It's not like that. Seeing you in so much pain, of course I felt pity for you. But it goes beyond that." She lowered her eyes briefly then raised them to him again. "In all the time we've been together, I realize now how much I've come to love you."

The light she saw in his eyes made it easier for her to continue. "I'm not asking anything of you, other than the chance to let me love you, at least for a little while. I may never find a cure for this curse," the tears started to eyes and she couldn't speak. He laid his cheek on hers and softly stroked her arm. "It may consume me, " she cried, "And I can't let that be another burden on you." She started shaking with pent-up tears and he held her tightly, smoothing her hair, while she cried.

After a little while, he raised his head and gently laid her down. He leaned over her, his long silky hair making a curtain around her face. All she could see was his tear-filled, burning green eyes.

"Nica, I made you a vow. If, in the days to come, you give me a chance, other vows will be made."

She roughly pulled him to her mouth and kissed him deeply her hands holding his head and stroking his long hair. His arms wrapped around her in a long embrace. He then loosened his arms and sat up, pulling his jacket over his head, Nica watching his every move. She could see the play of his muscles under the smooth blue skin. The feel of that skin felt wonderful under her hands and she stroked his back while he kicked off his boots and untied the strings of his leggings, pushing them down. He then turned back to her, leaned forward and drew her tunic off. His hands ran down her body to the buttons on her trousers. A melting feeling ran through her and she helped him push them off. She lay back and he let his body sink gently down on hers, reaching behind him to pull up the blanket to keep out the dawn's chill. "Oh, Gods, he feels so good," Nica thought, loving the weight of him on her body. He kissed her mouth gently then buried his head in her breasts nuzzling and kissing them while she ran her fingers through his hair.

His hand traveled down her firm belly and felt her wetness, slowly massaging the tender skin. She gasped sharply and pulled his tongue into her mouth. He slowly lowered himself to kiss and gently flick his tongue against her, sucking lightly, then harder, then barely touching her. Her back arched and she grabbed his head.

"Blessed Mother of Tyr!" she gasped as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

He moved his body between her thighs rubbing his hardness against her soft skin. Nica moaned with pleasure. Lowering his hips, he thrust himself inside of her but paused for a moment savoring the feel of her. Nica wrapped her long legs around him and pulled him to her. They slowly moved together. His thrusts became stronger and stronger, Nica matching his rhythm with tears of joy in her eyes. Her hands ran down his strongly muscled back and stroked his firm buttocks. Gann suddenly groaned loudly and collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him with his head pillowed on her breasts. She could feel his sweat drying on her body and she loved the smell of it. Her hand strayed up to smooth the hair back from his face. His harsh breathing started to subside but he reached down and gripped her thigh tightly keeping her pressed against him. He was still inside of her and she could feel the slight pulsations as his ardor waned.

"I could stay like this forever, " she thought, closing her eyes in bliss.

They lay together, arms and legs entwined and slept until the dawn broke.

* * *

Safiya awoke with a start. She looked around the campfire and saw that neither Nica nor Gann had returned. As she was about to get up and go look for them, Okku slowly rose up and came over to her."

"They are safe, there is no need to hunt for them."

Safiya looked curiously at Okku. "Are you sure, Okku? How do you know?"

"I can smell it," he said cryptically and went and lay back down on the other side of the campfire.

"Smell it?" It took Safiya a few minutes of intense thought before she finally realized what Okku meant. "Ohhhh!", she smiled. "That's what he meant. Well, I'm happy for them," she mused. "They both seem to need each other."

Nica awoke to find Gann watching her. Although she had dreamed about him for the rest of the night, she somehow knew that he had not walked into her dreams. She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about how angry she been when she had woken up in Mulsantir and he had been watching her then.

He bent his head down and kissed her. "Were you having a good dream, my love?"

"Yes, " Nica sighed. "It was all about you."

He smiled. "Indeed, then I must have redeemed myself. As I recall the last dream you had that I was in was, in your words, horrible."

She reached up and nipped the end of his nose with her teeth. "I don't want to talk about that. I was horrible, not you."

He lowered his eyes in shame. "You had a right to be. If we are to share dream and awareness together, I cannot deceive you any longer. I did enter your dream uninvited."

Nica looked at him thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter now. But why did you do it?"

"I was intrigued by you. I wanted to know what you dream about. I believe I loved you even then but I fought the realization of that with half-truths, with deceptions, but...seeing my mother, it made me realize the importance of stripping away such things."

He hugged her to his chest. "I want to be your anchor when all around us in turmoil...when chaos floods over us our strength shall shield us against it." He hesitated briefly. "And even should I fall, this sharing of our feelings shall remain and I will be with you, even if my physical self is destroyed."

Nica held him tightly not ever wanting to let him go. But he finally pulled away. "We had better return to the group. I'm sure they will be wondering where we are."

"Yes, I suppose so...but I don't want to." Nica snuggled back down in the covers. "The only bad thing about dreams is that you have to wake up!"

Gann sat up and started putting on his clothes. "Come on, dearest one. We still have something important to take care of." He had reached for her boots and was twisting and turning one of them trying to get it on her wriggling foot. Nica was not being helpful at all.

"Oh, gods, I almost forgot," she turned over. Grinning up at him she said in her toughest voice, "Are you ready to go kick some Slumbering Coven ass?"

"Yes, I am!! Those hags will pay for what they have done to my mother, my father...and myself!! However," he looked down at her, "You are not going to be able to kick anything if you don't get these damnable boots on."


	12. Chapter 12 The Slumbering Coven rated M

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 12 The Slumbering Coven

They returned to the campsite arm in arm. Okku had smelled them coming and grunted to Safiya who pretended she was concentrating on cooking breakfast.

Kaelyn looked up as they entered the camp and noticed there was something different about both of them. They both looked very happy, Gann did not look upset any longer and somehow, they both seemed to be at peace.

Kaelyn was concerned about Gann and it bothered her that she had not been able to help him. Looking at them now, she vaguely realized that something had changed between them and this worried her. All Kaelyn could concentrate on was her quest to tear down the Wall of the Faithless. Although she was concerned about Nica and finding a cure for her curse, that was secondary to her own quest. She knew Nica wanted to help her but a fear ran through her that Nica's new-found feelings for Gann would deter her from that mission. "I can't let her forget," she thought. "I must make sure that she does not."

Nica shyly looked around at her companions. She caught Safiya's eye and smiled, the smile being returned with gladness. Okku barrelled up and winked at her. "Good to see you back, spirit-eater. Uh, and you too, hagspawn."

When Nica glanced at Kaelyn her brow furrowed. Kaelyn did not look happy. "I wonder why?" she thought briefly but could not concentrate on anything else other than how good she was feeling and the inspiring thought of going out to battle the Coven.

After they ate a light breakfast, Nica gathered the companions together. "We're going to have to go back in to Coveya Kurg'annis. We need to find out what that Coven knows and then," she paused and looked at Gann with a smile, "We're going to wipe them out!! I suggest we all rest up, it'll probably be a long night."

They had to wait for dusk for the portal to open again. Enduring the day ahead was going to be tedious but Safiya found a shady spot under a nearby tree and started reading some scrolls. Okku slept most of the day, and Kaelyn, trying to keep her mind off Nica and Gann practiced her battle maneuvers. Nica and Gann wandered off together presumably to find firewood.

They headed for a belt of trees in the distance around the western edge of the lake. As soon as they reached the outskirts of the small copse, Gann grabbed Nica around the waist and pushed her up against a tree trunk kissing her passionately. Nica giggled and flung her arms around Gann's shoulders letting herself be carried away by his passion. He loosened the strings of his leathers, pushed down her trousers and with both hands under her buttocks raised her up against the tree. Slamming into her with such force that it made her gasp, she could only hang on for dear life as her head bent against his shoulder. She was just as much caught up in the act as Gann, however, after a few seconds, she raised her head and whispered in his ear, "Gann, the bark is scratching me. Put me down." He immediately twisted his body and they both fell into a bed of leaves.

When he was finished, he rolled off of her and laughed wryly. "I am so sorry, Nica, I just do not know what got into me!"

She laughed and pulled him closer. "I don't mind a bit. But my backside was getting raw."

"Let me see, " he flipped her over and started gently kissing the red marks, his hands squeezing her buttocks. "Oh, spirits save me, " he whispered. " I want you again!" He rose up and spread her thighs; pulling her hips back towards his groin he entered her again, this time moving much slower than before. Nica reached back and could feel his hardness pulsating. He moaned with pleasure and started thrusting faster and faster. "By the Gods, he feels so good," was all Nica could think as her breathing accelerated and the burst of pleasure washed over her.

He collapsed on top of her, then gently rolled her onto her side and curled up behind her his hand stroking her belly and his face buried in her hair. "Nica, Nica," he whispered. "What have you done to me?"

She smiled in contentment and lay on his arm luxuriating in the warmth of the body pressed against her. She reached back to stroke his thigh and then finally rolled over to face him. "Oh, Gann... gods, you take my breath away. Do you know how good you feel to me?"

"Yes, I do, if it is anything like how good you feel to me." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "It has been so long since I felt like this. In fact, I do not think I have _ever _felt like this. I would never _let_ myself feel like this."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Are you still upset about your mother.. I mean, about coming home?"

He drew back and looked into her eyes. "No. I feel as if I have come full-circle. And, truthfully, perhaps living amongst the wilds of Rashemen was a far kinder fate than what befell my parents."

"Yes, I agree," she smoothed the hair back from his brow and kissed his forehead. "I might not have met you, otherwise."

Turning to sit up she glanced at the sinking sun. "Gods, Gann, we need to get back. It's getting late." She smiled at him slyly. "I guess we'd better start trying to control ourselves or we're never going to get anything done."

She started to get up but suddenly gripped her stomach. The hunger, which she had suppressed for so long was rising inside of her again. She curled up into a ball, moaning. "Oh, Gods, oh Gods, please! Make it go away!"

Gann hurriedly got up and tried to hold her but she shook him off. Her body arched then curled again. "Concentrate, concentrate," she kept saying over and over. The hunger seemed to rise up inside of her more strongly than ever. In her minds eye, the image of a deer rose up. She could see herself stalking it, then leaping on it, grabbing it's throat with her hands and consuming it's spirit. Her eyes rolled wildly and saliva dripped from her mouth.

Gann was stunned. There seemed nothing he could do for her. It was agony watching her rolling and writhing on the ground. He tried throwing a Hold Monster spell on her to get her to stop but it didn't work. He tried a healing spell; that didn't work either. He finally bent down to her ear and repeated over and over. "Nica, I love you, Nica, I love you. Nica, I love you."

Somewhere inside her mind she heard his words and they helped her to focus. Eventually, she managed to suppress the hunger again. She lay there drained of strength, her eyes closed, whimpering like a beaten dog.

Gann smoothed back her hair and stroked her arm, waiting, just waiting until the attack was over. Nica slowly opened her eyes. Gann, with a worried look on her face, was watching her intently. She grabbed his hand. "Oh, Gann, it's getting worse. I feel sick to my stomach."

"Just lie still," he said. A few minutes passed. "Can you put your arm around my shoulders?" Nica tried and her arm fell back. "Just give me a minute, " she said weakly. She tried again and was able to grab his neck. He gently slipped his arms around her and lifted her up. Turning, he started to walk back to the camp with Nica's head on his shoulders.

--

"What happened?" Safiya was the first to see them approach. She ran up to them. Gann looked at her and she saw the fear in his eyes. "The hunger rose up in her; she...had a very hard time suppressing it." He laid her down on a bedroll.

Kaelyn stepped forward and put her hand on Nica's forehead. "I wish to share with you a protection of sorts. It might aid you in our travels. You met my brother and sister in Mulsantir. Unknown to many, my siblings and I share strength as members of the Menagerie. A blessing I wish to convey upon you. It is a protective ward that enables focus even when one is in tremendous pain. It allows one to heal wounds and ailments so that the mind can remain pure. It will aid you in the struggles ahead and may help you resist what consumes you."

"Thank-you, Kaelyn," Nica said weakly. "I'm starting to feel better already." She sat up and tried to re-braid her tangled hair. Without a word, Gann squatted behind her, pulled the mass of hair to the back and started to do it for her.

Safiya got an odd look on her face. "He really does love her," she thought.

They let Nica rest for several hours and it was pitch dark when they made their second crossing over the bridge.

Previously they had sneaked out a side door that they had unlocked during their journey through the Skein. Re-entering this door again they found their way back to Gulk'aush's chamber. Gann paused a moment, re-living the scene from the night before. Sorrow was etched on his face as his mother's words came back to him. "Be at peace, mother," he whispered. And they continued on through the door that Gulk'aush had pointed out.

The door led to the Chamber of Dreams. Upon entering they were confronted by the Mistress who stared at them in horror. "What are you doing here?" she screeched. They immediately attacked and killed her along with several hagspawn guards. Stepping further into the Chamber they saw nine Night Hags suspended in a circle, their heads bowed as if in sleep. They were surrounded by glowing orbs.

Gann stepped up to them and held out his hands. "This energy field prevents us from slaying these crones as they sleep but from here we can invade the collective dream and perhaps destroy them from within." He looked at Nica. "Do you have my mother's eye?"

"It's in my pack."

"Good. Unfortunately, you and I will have to go alone." He turned to the companions. "You will need to wait here for our return."

Safiya stepped forward. "Are you sure, Gann? Isn't there another way?"

"No, there is not. Nica now has the ability to enter others dreams as do I." He turned to Nica. "Whether you know it or not you have bestowed a gift upon me. We share the same direction of thought and that has created a resonance between us. Perhaps you have felt it already, but Rashemen responds to such strength, infusing us with its power. It sees us as kindred allies in this journey."

Nica smiled confusedly, "How do you mean?

"Whether you realize it or not, the power of the land, even dreams have become tied to you. We can now speak with their voice and it is a powerful gift. Some are only gifted with the Dreamer's Eye but to be given a Dreamer's Voice – it is one of the rarest of gifts. Spirits of others will be clearer and sharper to you and you may begin to see their dreams and their intent far easier than their mere surface appearance."

"Is my Dreamer's Eye now closed?"

"No, if anything it is strengthened though the Voice will absorb its power and shape it into something else."

He held out his hand. "Are you ready?"

She looked up at him. "Yes."

They entered the dream portal which had opened in front of them.

They found themselves in the Vault of the Dead God Myrkul with a Red Wizard standing in front of the black gate. It was Araman, the wizard who was behind the coup at Safiya's Academy. He revealed he was the brother of Akachi, the high priest who had betrayed his god, Myrkul. Being young and naïve, he had tried to help Akachi, but, had come to realize the folly of his brother's selfish love for a woman. Araman made it clear that he would never betray his God again.

When he had finished speaking, a female Red Wizard suddenly appeared behind Nica and Gann. She looked exactly like Safiya but it was not her. An argument ensued between the woman and Araman. From what Nica could make out this woman was the one Akachi had loved and had betrayed his God for.

Araman looked at Nica. "The Betrayer was selfish! His ideas grandiose! He thought his love was stronger than his God and not to be denied!"

Nica had not liked the look of Araman since they had appeared in this dream. "What a pompous ass," she thought. "Another slave to a god. And the god who's cursed me!" Unwittingly, she was starting to ape Gann's philosophy of the gods. Nica narrowed her eyes at Araman. "There is no greater ideal than love. Let the gods fume and rant! Mortals must follow their heart no matter what the consequences!!"

Gann looked at her with a grin. "Bravo!! Love may care for itself in its own way, ideal or not, but anything that makes pretender gods fume and rant warms my heart!"

With a swirl of his arms, Araman called up several other Red Wizards and a battle ensued. The Red Woman fought with Nica and Gann against him. He was soon overpowered and disappeared. They heard the Red Woman say faintly, "And love overcomes as it always has. Thank-you." And then she faded away.

Nica turned to Gann. "What was all that about?"

Gann shook his head. "I do not know, but we had better leave."

They returned through the portal thinking they would return to the Chamber of Dreams but, instead, they found they had entered a strange, snowy landscape. A path stretched ahead of them leading to a large dark wall blocking the way. The air was thick with screams – shrieks of rage, pleas for mercy, moans of despair.

Cautiously approaching, Nica grabbed Gann's hand. "What is this place?"

Before he could answer Nica heard her name called out. "Nica? Nica Shadowbane?"

Peering into the mist, Nica could make out a figure partially absorbed into the wall. "Ohmigods!! Bishop!!"

She ran towards the figure but stopped suddenly when she saw what he had become. He was covered with a greenish mold, one hand was sticking out towards her; the rest of his twisted form was embedded in the wall. He was unrecognizable; only one white, bulging eye was present in what used to be his face.

Nica was stunned! This was the Wall of the Faithless Kaelyn had talked about!! "This can't be right," she screamed to Bishop. "You turned against Garius and fled! You survived!"

Bishop laughed insanely. "The last thing I saw was bits of my own brain on the floor as the stones rained down on top of me!"

"But how did you get here?" Nica was in shock.

"What? This wall? I knew where I was going when I died. Oblivion is a finer bedfellow than most, though on a cold night with a roaring campfire and no words I might allow for one or two exceptions!" He laughed again.

The same old Bishop. Even in death he hadn't changed a bit. She writhed in anger thinking of his past insults and abuse.

Gann stepped up to her and touched her arm. "Who is this? He speaks as if he knows you?"

Before she could respond, Bishop continued with his snide comments. "And where's dear Casavir? Have you already traded up for this hagspawned wretch or did you leave the paladin under a pile of rocks as well?"

Nica snapped. "Gann means a great deal to me, Bishop." But she could not let go of the jibe. "You always saw something between Casavir and me that wasn't there!"

Bishop snickered. "Well, If I see him in the wall I'll give him your best. We'll chat about old times and trade tales of our fickle swamp wench."

Nica shook with anger at his words, but Gann put his arm around her. He had now realized this was the man he had seen in Nica's dream. A dart of jealousy went through him but he turned and looked threateningly at Bishop, "And she means a great deal to me!"

Bishop's maddening laughter rose again. "Of course he means a great deal to you. He's male, presumably willing and convenient." His bulging eye turned towards Gann. "Guard your black heart, hagspawn, this wench jumps from man to man like a pox!!"

Gann, ignoring Bishop's remarks tried to lead Nica away. Shaking him off, she curled her hands into claws, screaming out, "I'll kill you - again!" and started towards Bishop. "I'll scratch his godsdamned, sickening eye out!"

Gann ran forward and caught her by the arm. "Allow me, " he said calmly. He stepped up to Bishop, cocked back his fist and was just about to punch him in what was left of his face when a loud cracking noise came from the wall. It seemed to expand, then contract and the greenish mold covered more of Bishop's face. The screams from the others in the wall became unbearable. Nica lowered her head and put her hands over her ears, trying to block it out.

When she looked up she saw Bishop was slowly being drawn a little more into the wall. The horror of it overcame her. She had once thought she loved this man. She had given him her virginity. Pain coursed over her as she realized now he had never loved her. He had only wanted one thing from her and she had given it. She had lived in a dream world, always hoping he would change and become the man she thought she saw deep down inside of him. The harsh reality was that Bishop had been so warped he would never have been capable of fulfilling her dreams.

Bishop's one, white eye bulged in fear. "Can you hear it? In the screams? Underneath the screams. The reason you're here. They all know it!"

Nica was shaking with pain and anger and, instinctively, she turned to Gann. He bent his head down to hers and gave her such a smile that all her anger at Bishop drained away. Gann! Thank the Gods for Gann! Here was the man who had shown her what real love was. Bishop's abuse did not matter now. She did not need to give in to her desire for revenge. A much higher power than herself had gotten there before her. There was nothing she could do to punish Bishop that would hurt him more than what he was now going through.

However, being a woman scorned, she couldn't resist getting in one last sarcastic dig.

"What's the matter, Bishop? Why so serious? Are you scared?"

Bishop, of course, would not let her see how frightened he had become. His voice became calmer. "No," he sneered. "I made this bed of mold and rot. It's getting there that's the hard part, but I don't fight it like the others. They're infected by hope – waiting for the Crusade to return." His eye turned to her. " You never knew me – you thought you could read me, manipulate me like the paladin and the devil girl!"

He paused for a moment. "Ah, to forget and to be forgotten, that's paradise."

Nica shook her head in disgust. "I think you've gone mad, Bishop. The Wall is draining your wits!"

Bishop didn't seem to hear her. "It ended here. This Wall – its hunger – it drains everything away."

His voice now sounded differently. "Are you still Bishop or are you someone else?"

"You!" he shouted. "I saw you here! I saw you! In the wall!"

Nica looked at him in shock. "You saw me? Are you certain?"

"No," Bishop said with confusion, "It was someone else. You're a mask. Nothing but a mask."

Suddenly his eye filled with fear again and he hissed. "He's seen you! The God of the Dead. They're coming!"

Gann made a derogatory sound. "Again the God of the Dead. There is some game being played here with ancient rules."

The wall creaked and groaned again and this time Bishop was completely consumed. As angry as she had been with him, when he finally disappeared she was left with a feeling of sadness. He had meant something to her once. She couldn't explain it if she tried, but it was like she had lost a small part of her life.

Although, Gann's jealousy had flared momentarily he was relieved to know that Bishop was dead. He could never hurt Nica again. But Bishop had planted a small seed of doubt in his mind. Who was this Casavir he had talked about? Nica had never talked much about her former companions and Gann was now curious to know more about these people. But, they didn't have time for that now.

As they were turning away from the Wall, something caught Gann's eye. He stopped. "It may be my instinct speaking falsely, but I think it may benefit us to examine the section of the wall where your 'friend' used to be."

Nica looked back and saw it too. Hesitantly, she reached into the oozing wall. It was another mask fragment. She showed it to Gann.

"A second mask fragment to match the other one. Curious. Well, I think there is little here left for us. We should return to the Chamber of Dreams." He started to turn for the path.

Nica couldn't move. The pain of seeing Bishop dying in the Wall overwhelmed her. She glanced back where he had been. Gann, with fear in his eyes, grabbed her arm. "Nica? What's wrong?"

She hung her head. "It's just...it's just sad, is all."

"Look at me," he said loudly, tilting her head up. "I hope you are not going to stand there and tell me you still love that abusive, disgusting animal? He's dead!!"

"No!" she pulled her chin away from him. "It's just that I did think I loved him...once. Oh, why are you making me say this? I don't love him! I love you! It's just sad!! All right? He was a part of my life and now he's gone. That's all!"

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes!! You of all people should know what it feels like to lose something you cared about. You hated your mother, but you loved her, too! Then you lost her - again! Well, I loved Bishop, then I hated him! And now he's gone. It's a loss, ok? Oh, I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't want to hurt you." She hung her head. "Just leave me alone!"

"All right. Perhaps we can speak of it later. We should return, now."

Without looking at him, Nica made he way down the path to the portal. Gann, trying to control his fear and jealousy, followed her.

Returning to the Chamber of Dreams, they noticed something had changed. The hideous forms of the Coven were now solid and the force field had disappeared. Whispers filled the room. Their companions were still there waiting for them.

Gann addressed one of the hags. "You are the Slumbering Coven, the ones who have slept beneath Rashemen?"

"Yes," one the hags responded, still in her slumbering position.

"The slayers of my father, the warden of my mother – the ones who punished her never to sleep, never to dream?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"Why?? " he raged. "She never attacked you, she did n-"

He was cut off by the hag's screaming voice. "She broke our law, spawn!! The one you travel with – she is the product of such broken laws – as are you!! Transgressions must be punished or they are repeated."

Gann gritted his teeth and his hands balled into fists. "I agree," he hissed. "And that is why we are here to punish you!"

"No! Not unless you want this place to unravel around you – to see all dreams, all the chambers of this city flooded and gone. To do so would kill you as well, and much farther do we think you have to travel."

Gann was seething with rage. Not only because of this abhorrent Coven who had murdered his father and made his mother go insane, his newly-born fears about Nica's feelings for Bishop were consuming him.

Nica, seeing how upset Gann was, turned to him and took his hand. "Go on, Gann. You have something else on your mind, do you not?"

Gann reluctantly smiled at her. "You know me too well, my love. Yes, I have something else on my mind!" He turned and faced the hags. "My father – what did you do to him?!"

"Dead and gone," came the answer. "By our law! As your mother gave in to her appetites so was she forced to devour her own mate - in the manner of hags – piece by piece, leaving just enough alive to scream."

Gann struggled to maintain control. "By your law, you say. Then all I wish is that the same justice be brought upon you – and, that you feel the selfsame mercy."

The hag ignored him and then addressed Nica. "You have questions, spirit-eater. Ask them!"

Nica stepped forward. "Why did you show me those dreams?"

"We showed you nothing. You showed us and we drank deep – such was the price of your passage and of the words we speak to you now."

Nica frowned. "Then those dreams...came from my mind?"

"From its deepest places, yes – where dreams mingle with the hidden and forgotten things."

"Your servant said that your dreams were disturbed and that I was the cause. Is this true?"

"Yes, you are a tempest of dreams, a whirling storm, devouring dreams and dreamers alike. They swirl about you like leaves, tearing, shifting, blending one into another! It is maddening!!"

"Good," Nica muttered. The hag continued on. "We saw you reach out to devour the bear god and sensed in your hunger the death of all dreams. When such as you walks the land, all that we preserve is lost."

"Two women came before you not long ago. You gave them advice – something to do with me."

"Yes, the white twin and the red. The white twin was Lienna – the red twin was Nefris."

Safiya spoke up. "Nefris! My mother!"

The hag heard Safiya's voice. "The pretty one – your dreams are scattered – nauseating to look upon. You know not what you are. But, yes, the one you call mother sought our advice and offered her dreams for trade."

"So Lienna and Nefris were sisters?" Nica queried.

"They were sisters of a sort – and they were more than two! They sought to end your affliction – your hunger – to spare you from this suffering. We will show you."

Suddenly a vision of the past visit appeared before the group. They saw two women, one wearing white, the other in red, approach the Coven.

"Lienna and Nefris," Nica whispered.

"See us, hags of the Coven and know us for what we are," the red twin, Nefris, said.

Lienna spoke up, "We beseech your wisdom and bear gifts of dreams to trade – dreams of a sort even you have never seen."

One of the hags in the vision responded. "We have heard tales of you in the dreams of the living and reflected in the dying minds of those who perished in our sanctum. Your dreams are a treasure unique in our hoard, like worlds seen through different facets of the same ancient stone. Your question resounds across the infinity of your dreams but in this place, you must ask it aloud. Speak!"

"We would know how to end the affliction – the curse the Rashemi call the spirit-eater. We have searched so long, sisters of the Coven, we..." Nefris cut Lienna off. "Tell us how to end the hunger. How can the eater of souls be granted peace?"

There was a long silence as if the hags were thinking.

"That affliction is a punishment meted out by one who once reigned as God of the Dead. He alone knows its beginning and he alone might bring about its end."

Lienna gasped. "You speak of Myrkul. But..but, he is dead!"

Nefris was becoming upset. "We seek an answer not another riddle!! That God of the Dead has passed beyond thought or dream. He has been slain and his throne usurped. His knowledge is lost!"

"Not lost – Myrkul is a corpse, but his thoughts and dreams remain...marooned now inside the rotting hulk of his mind. He dreams endlessly of old enemies come to grief and ancient slights avenged. As long as he is remembered and feared by mortals – even if they are pitiful and few – his dreaming will persist and his mind shall endure."

"The we must speak to a dead god?" Lienna questioned

Nefris turned away. "It can be done! That is all we wish to know, sisters of the Coven. Thank-you!"

The vision faded.

Gann shook his head in disgust. "Then this curse...is really the result of one your gods? How many gods of the dead do you people have?"

"Your people?" the hag responded. "The Gods of the Dead watch you, Gann of Dreams! All their laws, all their punishments will fall on you as well and if you do not believe in them, then one of their harshest laws shall be inflicted upon you – to lie within the Wall of the Faithless until you dissolve as a fading dream. So keep your defiance, if you must, but it will not last when death comes for you, dream-thing!"

Nica quickly spoke up. "Tell me how to find the fallen god."

"The red twin knew – or thought she did. We saw this much in her dreams. But she has returned to Thay – to her academy – a horror of dreamless voids and fractured souls."

Safiya looked hopeful when the hag spoke these words about her mother. She might be alive.

"The white twin, Lienna, kept portals in a secret room, in the shadow of her theater. One of them is open only to those who know where it leads. Beg passage from the Keeper of Doors and he will open the way. Beyond that portal lies the academy and your answer."

She paused briefly, but then continued on. "But we care not what you do, spirit-eater. We have spoken long enough. You have troubled our dreams too long."

"Wait," Nica called. "There are other things I must know!"

"Speak, then, spirit-eater but do not expect us to receive you _ever _again!"

"My companions – who fought the King of Shadows at my side – what has become of them?"

"We see them in your mind's eye, but their dreams, if they live, are far beyond our grasp. Still, we sense one of them. He is close. But he is shattered, ruined, severed. His dreams come only in flashes and they are strangely hidden from our sight."

"Who could that be?" Nica wondered. She glanced fearfully at Gann. "Do you mean, Bishop?" she asked.

"No... another. The one you call Bishop is dead, dissolving in the Wall or do you not believe your own dreams?"

"Where is the Sword of Gith and the shard that was torn from my chest?"

"Sword and shard are tied to you and to others who have also born the blade. The Sword of Gith is not separated so easily from its wielder's hand."

"The Sword of Gith?" Gann looked at Nica, "What are they speaking of?"

Nica pleaded with him. "Quiet, Gann, please, let them speak." He rolled his eyes but kept silent.

"Shard and sword have been rejoined – reunited with all their pieces. The blade was taken from you for this purpose and it awaits you, reforged in a hidden sanctum now besieged."

"I've been told there were other spirit-eaters before me. What do you know of them?"

"Other masks, yes, many masks. We walked in their dreams, just as we have yours. Their faces were as varied as the mortals who infest the witch-realm – some prettier than you, oh, yes, and some fouler. All ended the same."

Nica gulped. "How did they end?"

"In hunger – starving, ravenous. Thoughts, mind, dreams all drained away and forever lost. You are utterly unlike us, spirit-eater. We hoard, collect, preserve. To us, dreams are things to be treasured – torn from those who do not know their worth. But, you devour and destroy – leaving nothing in your wake."

Nica had heard enough. "You have troubled this world for far too long and I have decided to end your dream."

"Yes," Gann spoke up. "Bring their dreaming to an end. Show them the pain of the waking world."

In a wheedling voice the hag said, "If you end our dream all that it contains is lost. Imagine, the dreams of a thousand, thousand souls - The knowledge of wizards and kings centuries dead, the hopes and loves of men and women and beasts – all contained within our unending dream. Such a trove has never been assembled, here or anywhere across the planes! This you would destroy, for you own selfish whim?"

Nica took Gann's hand. "Well, it's not an easy choice but who else will see that justice is served for Gann's mother and father?"

Gann, his anger waning, grinned back at her. "So be it! My spirits are ready to fight with us – to their second deaths, if need be!"

The hag screeched. "You have not the power nor the will, you stupid, arrogant thing! How many hundreds have tried to usurp our place; but we took their power and absorbed their dreams."

"This one does not stand alone, but with me!" Gann said triumphantly. "I am no novice to the unraveling of dreams and ambitions of others. Together – you will not find us easy prey."

Nica deliberately unleashed her hunger. She could feel it swirling inside of her, pulsating throughout her whole body. She reared back and swallowed the spirit of one of the hags. Immediately, the other hags broke their dream with a wail. Nica could hear the unraveling of a million, tiny threads. The hags started screeching and attacking them and the companions went into action. Nica reverted to using her spear and magic. She knew it would not be good if she kept on devouring their souls and she felt immensely strengthened by the one hag's spirit.

When it was all over, she ran up to Gann and gave him a huge hug. "How do you feel? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I feel justice has been served and my parents can now rest in peace. However," he said with a puzzled look. "I am wondering about this Wall of the Faithless. I know your curse to be true. If it has been spawned by one of your gods then this Wall of the Faithless may be true as well."

"You saw it." she whispered.

A look of anger flashed across Gann's face but he shook it off. "I have no desire to be imprisoned and face oblivion at the end of my days, that is all. If you fight this curse, then perhaps you are fighting this god's punishment as well and that is a fight I _can_ believe in."

Kaelyn had come up to them, feeling elated that they now knew with certainty that Myrkul's curse was tied to the Wall of the Faithless he had created. "Yes! That is why I am fighting to tear down this wall. It is unjust. And Myrkul's curse is unjust as well."

Safiya grabbed Nica's arm. "So my mother really was involved in trying to end this curse! That is good to know. I did not understand everything the hags were showing us, but at least that question had been resolved. I still want to know why, though,"

"The Coven has urged us on to Myrkul by taking the Thaymount road," Kaelyn said. "This journey has had many branches but I sense we are closing on our destination."

As they turned to leave the Chamber, Nica took Gann's arm. "Yes, my love?"

"Gann," Nica had become subdued. "I'm so worried about you. You saw Bishop in the wall. If that dream is true, I don't want you ending up like that. It looked horrible. Can't you just try and believe in one little god? For me?" she smiled slightly. "Kaelyn will stop at nothing to tear down that wall, but, we may not be able to. I hope we can at least defeat this curse, but the Wall is something altogether different. Even though Myrkul is dead, the Wall still remains, just like this curse."

"Hmmm, you may be right," he said gravely. "I'll make this allowance for you. If we find this "dead god" and speak to him and I can see for myself, I will probably change my tune. I'm beginning to see that some kind of god has played a part in your curse, whether I like it or not."

"Thank-you, my Gannayev!" She threw her arms around him.

"Do I get a kiss for that admission?" He pursed his lips.

"You'll get more than that, I promise!" And she reached up and kissed him deeply.


	13. Chapter 13 The Wells of Larue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 13 The Wells of Larue

Upon leaving Coveya Kurg'annis they headed back up the dunes to their camp. Nica was still uneasy about Gann's reaction to her feelings about Bishop, so when he and Okku went out to look for more firewood, she sat down beside Safiya and told her what had happened. Kaelyn, seeing they wanted to talk privately, went down to the beach to meditate.

"Well, do you want to know what I think?" Safiya said in her matter-of-fact way.

"Yes, oh, yes. My mind's in a whirl and I need someone with common sense to help me sort it out."

"All right. Gann has just undergone a tremendously emotional blow. He probably still hasn't sorted out his feelings about what happened to his parents. Now, on top of that, you two have, apparently, let your feelings for each other be known." She smiled at Nica. "Maybe you'll tell me how _that_ all came about some day? Well, regardless, Gann strikes me as one who has never cared, or tried not to care, about anything or anyone before in his life. He's extremely vulnerable right now. He's let himself care deeply for you but has just lost his mother, so, I think, he's afraid he'll lose you too! Especially, as he now knows, you had feelings for this Bishop person." She turned to Nica. "You don't still love him, do you?"

"No, I don't. But I did. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. But, even so, if he was still alive, I've come to love Gann. I can see how stupid I was regarding Bishop but he was my first real love. Now I feel like a fool because I know he never loved me. But I thought I could make him." The tears sprung to Nica's eyes. "I love Gann so much and I'm so afraid he'll think I don't."

"Calm down," Safiya patted her hand. "You two are both afraid and you'll just have to learn to be patient with each other."

"Yes, I guess so." Nica wiped her face. "What makes it worse, Safiya, is this damned curse!! No other man can drive us apart, but this curse will if I don't find a cure!!"

"Yes, I know. It makes it hard to have a romance when you have that hanging over your head. I've read enough to know that the gods often perform acts of unspeakable evil on mortals, usually as tests of faith or punishments for perceived slights. If I was in your place, I'd have no end of wrath towards this dead god."

Nica laughed. "Yeah, it's a shame Myrkul is already dead, or I'd kill him myself!"

"But, we do have hope! According to the hags, we have to find that dead god, Myrkul. And, to do that we need to go to my Academy."

Nica turned to Safiya. "Are you scared to go back there?"

"No!" Safiya retorted. "Well, apprehensive, maybe. The hags said my mother returned there. That gave me hope she might still be alive, but, I realize now, that may not be true. The coup at the Academy happened just after I found you."

"Ohmigods, I forgot to tell you! In one of the dreams we visited we saw Araman! And a woman in red wizard robes who looked just like you! She was the lover of Akachi! And Araman is his brother! However, he now thinks his brother was a fool to start his Crusade and is a devout follower of "his god." Though, I'm not sure if he meant Myrkul or Kelemvor."

"What!" Safiya stared at her. "Akachi loved a Red Wizard? This is unbelievable!" Safiya sat in thought. "Hmmm. I wonder if Araman's coup had something to do with my mother trying to find a cure for this curse? That would make sense if Araman still believes in Myrkul. Curing the curse would be going against his god."

"Safiya, I know I've been utterly selfish on this journey with this curse and all and then Gann. I've never even asked you about those voices you were hearing. Are they still bothering you?"

"No, in fact, I haven't heard them since that day we arrived at the Veil. That's strange, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't know. Did you hear them very often?"

"More often than I have of late."

Nica bowed her head and said shyly, "Safiya, have you ever been in love?"

Safiya smiled wryly. "Well, like you, I thought I was once. But he turned out to be a bastard, just like your Bishop!"

"You're kidding! Who was it?"

Now Safiya hung her head. "I'm embarrassed to say. It was that Khai Kmun who we met in the shadow world behind the portal in Lienna's room."

"Omigods! The one who told you about your mother?"

"Yes! And I'm glad I killed him! He was only wooing me because my mother was the headmistress." She turned and smiled at Nica. "So you're not the only one who feels like a fool."

Nica threw her arms around Safiya. "Oh, Safiya, thank-you." Safiya was taken aback for a moment but she put her arms around Nica and held her. She was surprised at how good it felt. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged her. Not one for showing much emotion, her eyes teared up, momentarily. She knew she had a real friend in Nica.

Okku and Gann came stumbling up to the camp dragging a bedroll loaded with dead branches and twigs.

Nica looked up at Gann with a smile, but he busied himself with making a fire. Kaelyn returned and they started getting some supper together.

Later, when they were all laying around the fire, Okku spoke up. "Little one, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Okku, what's on your mind." She peered at him closely. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes, little one, I am enjoying our travels. Sleeping in my barrow, I had forgotten the joy of wanderlust and the thrill of combat. You've given me a chance to remember. More importantly, you've shown me that you are genuinely striving to end the hunger within."

"Of course I am, Okku. My life depends on it."

"At first, I was concerned you would revel in your ability to destroy – many spirit-eaters have done just that. They gave in to the hunger and embraced it. But you've been defiant of the wrath within you. I no longer have doubts about my oath to you."

"Thank-you, Okku. I really appreciate that."

"Additionally, I feel we should visit another place before going to the Thayan's Academy."

"What place is that?"

"It's called the Wells of Larue. It was a gathering place for my clan. When a cub was lost or the clan scattered, they knew to come there. The forsaken were safe with the eyes of the goddess Larue upon them. I've become aware of spirits telling me I should return. Although I do not know why."

"Where is this place?" Nica queried.

"Not far from Mulsantir. We could be there within a day."

Nica looked around at the group. "Well?"

"If Father Bear is eager to go there, then, indeed, we should go," Gann concurred. "It is a very spiritual place."

Safiya agreed to go, however, Kaelyn hesitated. "I suppose we can stop there, however, I must say I am eager to find the God of the Dead."

"We will, Kaelyn," Nica smiled at her. "We will."

Upon their arrival at the Wells of Larue, Okku stopped and snuffed the air. "The mist on the air – it carries the scent of my clan. They are near, little one, can you hear them?"

"No, Okku, I can't hear them."

Gann spoke up. " I hear them as well. They are lost – they are the cries of those confused, the lost – the mad. Be careful, Old King Bear, I think you may be in danger here."

Okku looked at Gann. "Do they live? I hear pain in their cries – and rage. My kin are here - hiding among the rocks, perhaps – but why?"

"Come," Nica patted Okku, "We'll search these gorges until we find them."

"Your eyes are sharp, little one, and my nose is keen. They won't elude us, though, their voices are hard to catch. I hear my name in their calls like a playful wind."

They wound there way up the rocky paths. After leagues of walking they came upon a beautiful waterfall splashing over a high cliff into the pools below. As the approached the pools a large spirit bear appeared and face them. "Noble Kuma, venerable Wotomo, shake off your dreams and look who has come with his head hung low in shame." Two other spirit bears appeared.

Gann turned to the group and in a low voice addressed them. "The danger I sensed before was not the maddened spirits of the crags but these spirits before us. Be on your guard."

Okku responded to the bear, "Ancestors.." But they cut him off. "Bah! Do not claim us as kin. Our blood ran thin in your veins and now, it does not run at all."

Wotomo spoke, "Okku, son of Kojo, do you remember this place as it was? Enough to understand the ruin you brought here?"

Nica leaned down and whispered to Okku, "Okku, who are these bears?"

"Ancestors," he growled. "Elders of my kin and Wotomo is..."

Wotomo broke in. "His grandfather in truth! I am the one who sired Okku's father – though my son's spirit has passed on. Better that your father is gone, Okku, and that he does not know how you led your race to ruin."

Jabar, the first bear who had spoken, growled. "Have you not looked for your kin? Have you not wondered where they've gone? Or does this monster who holds your leash not permit you such thoughts?"

Nica's blood rose. "Honored ancestors – if Okku has committed some crime, at least allow him to defend himself."

"You see," Okku growled. "She is no monster. We will end this curse and..."

Wotomo cut him off again. "Do you remember the fight on the ice, grandson? How you led your clan against the eater of spirits?

Okku paused and slowly spoke, "Yeeesss. The frozen lake. Yes, I dreamed of this. Those memories were strong when I laid down in my barrow to die."

"Okku told me he fought the previous spirit-eater and the man spared his life," Nica offered.

Wotomo growled menacingly. "He should have come to the Wells to die as our law commands! The Queen of Talking Beasts would have judged his soul and freed him from his oath! But Okku chose his oath above our law and brought the monster to our sacred barrow – to the chamber that was meant for him!!"

"You mean the chamber where I awoke."

Okku interrupted. "My dreams are returning to me, little one. I remember how the spirit-eater traced runes upon the stones – the same runes you saw when you awoke. When he died the hunger fled his body and was trapped in the runes. As long it was trapped the hunger could not pass to another."

"My grandson would have you think he made a noble sacrifice, spirit-eater, but he knew that he would doom his race. Our barrow is a sacred place, a wellspring of dreams. It was poisoned by the monster that was trapped within and all our race went mad. They perished as wild, slavering brutes!"

"If Okku did this he had good reason. It was to end the curse," Nica said angrily.

Okku pushed in front of her and faced the bears. "I need not explain my reasons to petty, vengeful ghosts! They lured me here, lying in wait. No better than mortal men in the skin of bears."

The spirit bears gathered for an attack. "Whatever your reasons, Okku, son of Koju, you must answer for the deaths of our race!!"

The bears attacked the group and after a fierce battle, all were all killed. After the battle Gann approached the pools. "This is a sacred place – it is sacred to beasts that possess awareness of themselves and their consciousness, like some humans do. They are gone now but their spirits and memories remain. These memories, these fragments of their waking dream can still be seen, like ripples on the surface of the water – while others swim deep in the undertow of the pools here."

Nica stepped up beside him. "What kind of memories?"

"Battle, blood, death, sleep, comfort, life, mating. Their dreams are not different from yours or mine though some of their senses were keener. They bathed in these wells and as it soothed them it also mirrored their feelings and thoughts."

Nica looked into the pool. "Is it possible to see these memories?"

Gann chuckled. "Not with the eyes with which you see the world – but the Dreamer's Eye, perhaps. You would have to drink from the pools. However, they will not show only the memories of beasts – it may cut into your sub-conscious as well, though that may serve as an improvement."

He turned to face her. "I can stand beside you here and in your dream. To help you sort and channel any rush of images that occur, if you like. An anchor, so to speak."

"All right, let's try it." Nica stooped and gathered a handful of water. It was cool and sweet. Immediately the ripples and splashes in the pool seemed to grow louder and the sound of the world receded. Her knees buckled and she fell into the soft grass and the dream that waited beyond.

She looked around and found herself back in Okku's barrow. Gann was standing beside her. Suddenly, an old man walked up the ramp ahead of them. "Is it you? I found something, kept it safe for many long years, but the Faceless Man may be close on your heels. We need to make haste!"

"The Faceless Man?" Nica questioned him. "Who is that?"

"He is an embodiment of the hunger – your hunger, I think! He devours dreams and memory, spirits and souls. Quickly, follow me!"

Nica turned to Gann. " I think we should go with him," he said.

They followed the man down to the chamber where Nica first awoke. The old man pointed to a dark figure in the distance. "Look there, do you see him?"

"Yes," Nica whispered.

The old man mumbled. "I tried to break the chain. But I never looked within, never thought to learn what the hunger truly was."

Nica stared at him. This was the spirit-eater who had fought Okku! Before she could talk to him again, he disappeared and they were suddenly attacked by a Spirit-Reaver, a spectre from Nica's past battles against the Shadow King. When he was defeated, they saw a small boy standing on the spot where Nica had woken up.

When they approached the boy he told them he was Araman, Akachi's brother. Araman, again! This time appearing as a child. He handed something to Nica and said. "We are what we remember – what we dream. Nothing is gone while pieces remain."

Nica looked down at what he had given her, as Gann approached. "Another piece of the mask! These are important, indeed, and are taking on a greater significance."

"Do you have any idea, why?" Nica asked him.

"No, but we now have three, all given to you while we were in the dreaming. They must have something to do with this curse. Perhaps as we close in on the answer, they will reveal themselves. Let us go – this dream seems to be over."


	14. Chapter 14 The Farmer's Daughter

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 14 The Farmer's Daughter

As they made their way down the slopes, they saw a small farm off to the side of the road. The farmer raised his hand in welcome, however, as they approached and he saw Gann, the smile on his face turned into a scowl. "Have you come to spit on my generosity again, spawn of hags? I was a fool to offer you my roof and welcoming words before!"

Gann's eyes widened. "I expect nothing from the farmers of Rashemen except the fact and tone you show me now." Nica looked at Gann with a frown. I wonder what this is all about? Gann continued on with an airy wave of his hand. "Rest easy, farmer. I am not here to share a roof – nor will I ever again with such a reception!"

The farmer walked up and planted himself directly in front of Gann. "Expect no hospitality from me, now or ever, dog! I offered you this and you took my stable – and ran your sickly claws through my daughter's mind!!"

Dog! How dare he? Gann glared at the man and balled his fists. Nica ran up to him and took his arm. "Gann, what is this all about? How did you come to be here?"

He answered her between gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving the farmer. "I walk where my dreams take me, but on occasion, I need a roof and a bed rather than the stars. Upon even rarer occasions, I am courteously offered a place to stay and treated like a guest."

The farmer retorted. "I offered you a place to stay hagspawn but you only had eyes for corrupting my Anya!"

"Corrupting!" Gann yelled back. "I'd be careful lest I take offense." He smiled smugly, "Your daughter is a lovely flower but not quite ready to pluck, I think."

Nica stared at Gann in horror. How could he be so insensitive? Why is he acting like this?

The farmer raised his fist. "Do not speak of her that way!! She is hurt and wounded and you make light of it!!"

Nica pushed her way in between them and turned to the farmer, trying to placate his anger. "What is wrong with your daughter?"

"Anya speaks in mumbles, half-words, ever since the visit of that hagspawn! Lost to madness" – He stabbed his finger at Gann - "because of him!"

Gann spoke over Nica's shoulder, still glaring at the farmer. "You think I bear the weight for that? You soil-churning fool of a farmer! Watch where your tongue takes you! I have done nothing to your daughter! If you blame me I demand proof!"

Nica turned and put her hands on Gann's chest, pushing him back. She turned back to the farmer. "Forgive Gann's outburst. Please continue."

The farmer screamed. "See her then!! See her!! Anya whispers your name as if in your embrace! Then tell me if you have not touched her mind and left it in ruins!"

Gann narrowed his eyes and confronted Nica. "Are we making concessions to this ignorant fool? You are giving me the slightest hint that I have somehow acted improperly since our arrival. Now you dismiss me! I would be careful not to do that again!"

Nica's anger surged. "How dare you threaten me!

Safiya moved closer to Nica. "Uh-oh, here we go again." Okku just shook his head in disgust. "Why can't that damned hagspawn keep his big mouth shut?" he thought. Kaelyn went over to the farmer and tried to calm him down.

Nica and Gann faced each other, anger flaring in both their eyes. "Gann, apparently something is wrong with his daughter. Obviously he blames you. Shouldn't we go and see what's wrong with her?"

With a disgusted look, Gann walked towards the farmhouse. "Fine! Let us go and examine, Anya."

Nica followed him into the house while the others gathered around the farmer. A young girl was pacing the sparsely furnished room, her arms wrapped around herself. "I must sleep – Gann, I am coming to you, my love," she murmured.

As they approached, they heard her say. "Oh, Sir Gannayev!"

"_Sir_ Gannayev? Maiden, you've mistaken me for royalty. I'm better than that!"

Nica frowned. Gods, he's infuriating at times. Why can't he even try to be serious?

Anya, though, continued to pace the room, as if in a trance. "Oh, Sir Gann, stop! That tickles."

Nica looked at Gann. "What did you just do to her?"

"Nothing," he yelled. Anya continued walking around the room mumbling, "Oh, Gann, you are such a tease. I know, I know. But, father would never approve." She sighed. "You must wait until we are married, Gannayev, my love."

Nica narrowed her eyes. "Should I leave you two alone?" she said sarcastically.

"Will you stop acting like a child?" he retorted. "Isn't it obvious she's sleeping, lost in a dream? She does not even know we are here!!"

Nica looked at Anya and had to admit that Gann was right.

"Well, how did she get like that? Why is she calling your name? What did you to do her?" Nica's jealousy was now flaring.

Gann drew himself up, folded his arms and with daggers in his eyes turned on his heel. "So, you also have tried and condemned me? Is that the way of it? Well, if you will pardon me, I am not going to stay and be subjected to these unsubstantiated accusations." He strode for the door.

Nica jumped after him, grabbing his jacket, beating on his back. "You will so stay here. You will answer me!! You son-of-a-bitch! Don't leave me here! You can't leave!" She burst into tears, screaming and pounding him with her fists.

Gann turned and grabbed her flailing arms. He bent down and put his arms around Nica and crushed her to his chest. "Sssshhhh! I'm not leaving. Calm down." He stroked her hair until her sobs subsided. He drew out a handkerchief and gave it to her then held her out at arms length. "Now, will you please let me explain?" He pulled up two wooden chairs. Nica nodded her head, still sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Thank-you! Now, I have a suspicion about this young woman but I cannot be sure until she awakens of her own accord. We may have to wait awhile."

"But, I don't understand. How does she know you?"

"A long time ago I stayed here for a night. I swear to you I never laid a finger on that girl. If you do not believe me, Nica, well...if you do not trust me, there is no point in continuing on."

Nica looked over at him in shock. "What do you mean? How can you sit there and say that? Who had suspicions of me and Bishop? And, he wasn't even spouting all this love crap like that girl is, plus he's dead, for gods sake!! And,' she glared at him. "You lied to me once before so why shouldn't I be suspicious?!"

Gann knew she had him there. He hung his head. "Yes, I did. You're right. I am sorry. I see you are never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Oh, gods!! You're impossible. Now who's acting like a child?" Nica got up and stomped around the room. She stopped in front of Gann. "Look. I forgave you for lying to me and I will _never _bring it up again! But, can't you see how I might be a little suspicious of you after what that man said out there and now seeing his daughter going on and on about her "Sir Gannayev?"

He looked up at her and nodded while his arms reached out and drew her to him. He laid his head against her armored belly and her arms went around him. "Oh, Gann, I love you, I love you. Can't you see that?" She stroked his hair softly. "We just need to learn to be patient with each other," she said softly echoing Safiya's words.

"I know, I know," he murmured. He sat her on his lap and they stared into each other's eyes. "I am fearful, Nica. I love you so much and I am afraid you will leave me."

She smoothed the hair back from his face. "The only way I'll ever leave you is if this curse takes me down or you push me away. You'll just have to learn to trust me and I'll have to learn to trust you. We both have pasts that haven't really been talked about much between us. With this curse hanging over our heads, it just seems like we never have time to talk about anything. Since we have to wait for this girl to wake up do you want to talk now?"

He nodded.

"Just let me go tell the gang to set up a camp. We could be a while." Nica got up and went out the door. The farmer came up to her. "Well, was I right?"

"We don't know yet. Anya is sleepwalking and we need to wait until she wakes. If it's all right with you, can my friends set up a small camp while they wait for us?"

"Weeelll. I suppose so. They can wait in the stable, if they want."

"Fine, by the way what's your name?"

"Janiik," he said, "But don't go tryin' to get on my good side. Not until that hagspawn fixes what he did to my Anya!"

"Look, I know it seems like Gann did something to her, but we don't know that yet. Can you please suspend your judgment until we find out?"

"Weeell, all right, but don't take too long!"

Nica told the group they could go rest in the stable and she re-entered the house.

Anya had awoken and was staring at Gann. "Sir Gannayev, what are you doing here? Am I awake?"

Gann rose and walked over to Anya. "It is I, Anya, and yes, you are awake."

"But, why have you come to me now? Father will see. Unless you are in trouble you must come only in dreams, only then can we be alone!"

"Anya, I have no intention of entering your dreams nor have I...not after the night I stayed with you."

"But, but, you came to me last night and the night before and the night before!! She looked at Nica. "Oh, I see, you are spinning lies for your friend to protect me!"

Nica looked uneasily at Gann, but before she could speak, he adamantly shook his head at her. "Anya, I did not come to you, I have not stepped into your dreams."

"You have! You have! Who are you? You are not acting like yourself. Are you putting on a show for this one you follow? Do you fear to reveal your feelings for me in front of her?" Anya paused and shook her head confusedly. "But, but no, that cannot be. I believe you, Gann. Perhaps at times you are confused – as I am now. More and more the waking world takes its toll on me. In dream is where I wish to live."

Gann turned to Nica. "Something is wrong with her – her father did not lie. Anya, will you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Of course, but what game do you pl..." Anya seemed to go into her trance again.

Gann spoke to Nica. "She does not lie. I do visit her but it is not I. She has shaped another me with her mind. I did not even realize she possessed such power. This is...inconvenient!"

"Inconvenient!" Nica exclaimed. "Gann, I don't make it a habit to kill defenseless farmers but if you don't do something, he's probably going to attack you."

Gann furrowed his brow. "I can't fix this, at least not alone. But the more she shapes this echo of me the worse her madness will become. We need to end this other Gann and quickly, before he becomes any more real."

Anya seemed to awaken. "Why are you speaking of madness and of killing yourself? It makes me afraid...unless, you are not real yourself." She opened her eyes wide in horror! "Get away from me! You are a shadow, an imposter!!"

Gann moved away from her. "So be it." Taking Nica's arm he walked her out the door.

Janiik approached them. "Well, hagspawn?"

"We have seen – nay, heard your daughter. Your arrows of blame have been fired at the wrong target. This Gann she whispers of, I assure you, is not me."

Janiik started growing hostile again. "Do not lie to me, dog! She refers to you. Do not dare seek to wash your hands of this!"

"Look, Janiik," Nica jumped in. "I don't believe Gann is to blame but we may be able to help."

Gann, upon being called a dog, again, exploded in anger. "The damage was not done by me!! And, I bear no responsibility for this!" He looked at Nica. "Whatever you seek to do, I am not indebted to anything!!"

Nica sighed. They were getting nowhere with this.

"Shuuuut uuuuup!!" she yelled at both of them. Okku stuck his head out of the stable to see if everything was all right. Sensing that Nica was not in danger, he shuffled back to his bed of straw.

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere if you two don't quit baiting each other." She turned to Gann. "Gann, explain to Janiik what is wrong with Anya."

Gann took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "Anya's dreams run strong and _they_ rule her, not the other way around. In her dream she has made a Gann but this Gann is something she has woven and bears little resemblance to me."

"Except it bears your name! And came into being after you stayed with me." Janiik retorted. "And in her half-mumbled description she describes you! Right down to that sneering smile and that contemptuous look of yours."

"Janiik," Nica glared at him. "We're not going to get anywhere if you keep insulting Gann!"

Janiik backed down and Gann continued. "Do you think that if someone takes your robe and wears it they are then you? This mask - this flight of fancy your daughter has woven from threads of near-nothing is not me and the blame is not mine!"

"I may not blame the robe but I blame the thief," he growled. "And, creature – you are such a thief!"

Nica shook her head. This man just would not stop! "I give up, you two will just have to kill each other." She threw her hands up in the air.

Gann smiled wryly, then tried again with Janiik. "If the matter concerned pigswill or the harvest I would trust your opinion, but your daughter is her own woman, and her mind has built this dream! Stronger than most, but it is a gift she has chosen to misuse. I think you will find the soil you till is shiftier than I, if that is your accusation, farmer."

Janiik looked non-plussed. "Are these the twisted words you used to befuddle my dear Anya? Begone then, hagspawn! I will speak to you no more!" With that, he stomped off to his field.

Nica looked at Gann. "Well, what do we do now?"

Gann pulled her back towards the house. "We're going to have to enter Anya's dreams. That is the only way."

When they re-entered the house they saw Anya had laid herself down on a small bed was asleep. Gann walked over to her. "This girl is powerful. We shall both have to concentrate our efforts in order to be able to enter her dream. Come over here."

When they both stood together, Gann put his arm around Nica. "Now, focus with me. Imagine we are opposing gusts of wind, pushing away the clouds wreathing a tall mountain."

Nica closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. In a few moments she opened them and knew they had succeeded. In the distance she could she two figures; one was Anya, the other a man who looked amazingly like Gann. The real Gann was standing beside her. He tugged her arm and they approached the other couple.

"Oh, Sir Gannayev, " they heard Anya say. 'Sir Gann' responded, "Yes, my dearest Anya?" "Nothing, I simply love saying your name." "And it is pleasing to my ears to hear it, my love."

Gann stopped and made a face. "I do believe it is the taste of bile that is rising in my throat. I may be ill. Stand away!"

Nica laughed. "C'mon, quit clowning around. This is serious."

As they walked up to the couple, Anya turned, "What..? Who is there?" Sir Gann turned to look at them. "Stand back, my love. I shall protect you!"

The real Gann spoke up. "Protect her? By the spirits, she's the cause of all this and of you!"

Sir Gann looked down at Anya. "Do you know this half-blooded mongrel, my love?"

Gann lowered his brows, "Mongrel? What does that make you? A half of a half?"

Sir Gann drew his sword. "Have a care with your words, villain, or I shall make you dine upon them."

Nica hurriedly spoke to Anya. "What is this place?"

"This is our home, where we are able to be alone without father seeing. I found this glade one night..."

"While you were walking the borders of sleeping and waking," Gann interrupted. "Yes, yes, I know how this came about. My mistake was that I didn't realize that you possessed such power, Anya, an oversight – but, I cannot be perfect in _all_ things." He looked at her sternly. "Now, this fantasy of yours must end – that Gann there – he's a fantasy you have conjured up and he is becoming a wedge between you and the waking world." He turned and gave Sir Gann a withering look. "He also has terrible fashion sense and the nose is all wrong!'

Nica poked Gann in the ribs. "Ouch," he cried.

Anya looked confused. "I do not know who you are but you are not the Sir Gannayev I know."

"I should hope not! You can't seem to get me right from the look of it!"

Sir Gann turned and put his arms around Anya. "Anya, my love, I believe this thing is here to hurt us. Stand away from him. I shall handle this!" He started to walk towards Gann with his sword drawn.

Nica quickly stepped between them. "Anya, please, you may be right and if so, then your Gann is real and we made a mistake."

Sir Gann stopped in his tracks. "Yes, she speaks truly."

Gann grabbed Nica's arm and whispered. "What in the name of the spirits are you doing? Don't give him any more reality, or we're in trouble."

Nica shushed him. "Wait and see."

"Anya," she said. "Gann walks in dreams. Then let him do so now."

Anya's eyes lit up. "Why, yes, Sir Gannayev can walk in dreams. He can come to me any time he wishes."

Gann bent his head to Nica's ear. "But she is already dreaming – what are you doing?"

Nica turned and looked up at him. "Trust me?" Gann sighed then nodded.

'Now, Anya, close your eyes and imagine, if you will, walking in an empty field, with no Gann around you. He's gone, vanished."

Sir Gann spoke up. "Whaaat?? But I am right here." Suddenly he vanished.

Anya opened her eyes. "Oh! Where is Sir Gannayev?"

"He's right here," Nica told her. "The real one that is."

Gann leaned over to Nica again. "Oh,cleverly played – now the girl sees what is a dream and what is reality."

He walked over to Anya. "Anya, you are powerful – powerful enough to shape another me from your own dreams, which is no small feat considering how much of me there is to take in."

Nica rolled her eyes, Again!

"But you are also powerful enough to unmake such doppelgangers if you choose – they are dream spectres only, with no substance."

"But he was real! He was right..." Sir Ganayev suddenly appeared again. "What happened? Where did I go? Anya, did they h..."

Anya looked up at Gann. "So he can simply go away when I choose?"

Sir Gann looked at Anya in horror. "What? What do you m..." He disappeared again.

Gann started to laugh. "Oh, that is fun. Don't strain yourself, though – shaping such an entity and letting him persist has dangers."

Anya hung her head. "So you were never here at all?"

"No, Anya, I was not."

"Oh, my, I've been such a fool for a Gann I've created out of nothingness! I think it's time for me to wake up now."

Instantly, they were all back in the farmhouse. Anya slowly looked around. "I feel strange, but...alive. Everything is brightened but there is a strange fringe around it."

"It is the fabric of thoughts, of dreams you are seeing," Gann said gently. "You will come to ignore it in time and see it only when you wish. You...are strong, Anya. I am shamed I did not see it before."

"I am the one who feels shamed. I fooled myself with the idea of you, didn't I?"

Gann nodded. "However, there is no blame to be had and, if there is, it should not be born by you. Dreams are...a difficult thing to master and now that you are aware of what you can do you will find the fields of the sleeping world are now yours to travel."

Anya looked up at him sadly. "But, you will not be there, will you?"

"Not as the Gann you imagined, no. But if you travel dreams then I hope we will cross paths again. Hope makes its home in such places, and always has."

'I see – thank-you, both of you! You saved me from myself – and I will not forget this. For now, I shall let my father know of what has happened. I shall make sure he does not blame you, Gann. What happened was my fault, but now I know better."

She turned and ran out of the door.

Nica went over and put her arms around Gann. "I'm sorry I doubted you. But," she grinned evilly. "Don't forget that I can now travel in dreams, as well, and if I ever catch you two together, Sir Gannayev, I'll..."

Gann threw his head back and laughed out loud, hugging Nica tightly. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. "Yes, dear," he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15 Thaymount

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chaper 15 Thaymount

As they traveled back to Mulsantir, Okku fell in step beside Gann while the women walked on ahead. "Hagspawn, when that farmer Janiik mentioned that "you took the 'stable' – was that a metaphor for something else?" He chuckled slyly.

"No, Father Bear," Gann retorted sarcastically. "In that case it was literal – however, I prefer the term 'harbor' – for my size and elegance is more ship than horse!"

"Heh, heh," Okku guffawed and rolled on the ground laughing. "Larger than a horse, eh? I think you spend too much time in dreams, hagspawn. "

Nica glanced back with a perplexed look on her face. "I wonder what they're talking about?" she thought.

Gann thew back his head and laughed loudly while Okku got up and shook himself off. "Ahhh, I do understand, though. In my time, I had quite a bevy of females in my clan and the number of cubs that were running around spoke for itself!"

Gann grinned at Okku. "Yes, I can truly believe you were once the 'King' of Bears. Your prowess must have been admirable."

A thoughtful look came over Okku's face. "Ahh, yes. It was. Fighting, eating, mating – it was a good life. What more could anyone want?"

Gann slowly nodded his head. "I tend to agree with you, Father Bear. Perhaps I have spent too much time in dreams. This waking world never held much for me before, but... that has somehow been changed."

"Good," Okku grunted. "You are of more use here, hagspawn, than visiting farmer's daughters in the night." He started shaking again with laughter.

Gann looked down at him with a wry smile. "Thank-you, Old King Bear, I will try to remember that." And he strode off to catch up with Nica.

"What was all that about," she inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Gann said smoothly. "Okku and I were just sharing a little joke about his former clan. It wouldn't interest you."

"Oh, really? Well, I won't pry into your confidences. From all the snickering and laughing going on back there, I have a pretty good idea what it was all about." She looked at him under lowered brows. "Men!" she said disgustedly and moved up to walk with Safiya.

"And, Women!" he chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Nica awoke with a start. For a moment, she did not know where she was. The now familiar warmth of Gann's arms wrapped around her brought her back. They were in Lienna's room at the Veil. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, feeling his soft breath tickling the back of her neck. He stirred in his sleep and she heard him mumble her name. "At least he's dreaming about me," she giggled. She fitted her buttocks back snugly into his groin and could feel his hardness pushing against her.

"Gods," she thought letting her mind drift back to last night. It had felt so good to sleep in a bed again. And to be able to make love the whole night long without tree bark or sand or leaves scratching her skin. It was heaven! They had finally been able to take their time, exploring each other's bodies, without the need for haste or the fear of being interrupted. The thought of Gann's strong hands running over her body made Nica squirm, even now. It had felt wonderful to be able to love him the way she had always wanted to – to give him pleasure in return - tasting his smooth skin, kissing him everywhere, using her mouth and tongue to bring him to ecstasy.

She couldn't help comparing him to Bishop. Bishop had demanded things of her that brought a blush of shame to her face. Not having had any real experience in these matters, she had complied, even while knowing deep down inside of herself that this wasn't love. Gann did not seem to expect anything of her and seemed more intent on making _her_ feel good. Bishop hadn't seemed to care whether she experienced any pleasure or not as long as he got what he wanted.

She slowly rolled over to face Gann, being careful not to wake him. Staring at his beautiful, sleeping face, she carefully brushed the hair from his eyes, and softly kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank-you, Gann," she whispered. "For making me feel like a woman." His long lashes fluttered slightly as she ran her finger down his high cheekbones and along the side of his strong jaw. She lightly brushed his full lips with her thumb. Those lips! The thought of how they felt on her mouth made her close her eyes and sigh contentedly. When she opened her eyes, he was sleepily looking at her with one eye slightly open.

"By the spirits, woman, you have utterly exhausted me." He closed his eyes again and pulled her closer. "Please, do not tell me it is time to arise." Nica snuggled her head against his chest and draped her arm around his waist. "No, I think we can sleep a while longer."

"Good," he muttered and fell back asleep, his chin resting on the top of her head. Nica lay in the warm cocoon of his arms, listening to the beat of his heart. "How could I ever have doubted him? " she thought.

She let her mind drift into the future. The curse was gone, they were getting married, she was bringing him back to West Harbor, and what then? Her eyes popped open. What would Gann do? She couldn't imagine him being a swamp farmer. She almost burst out laughing at the thought. Maybe he could help Daeghun. Do what? Hunt? What would I be doing if I still lived there? What did I want to be?

She thought back to the days before the shards had become so important in her life. She and Bevil and Amie had been too busy enjoying themselves - being in the militia, learning magic from Tarmas and Brother Merring - to think that far ahead. No thought of the future had weighed on their minds. Amie was now dead and Bevil was at Crossroads Keep acting as one of her sergeants. Once she had thought of going on with her Clerical studies, but what now? "Safiya has taught me more magic than I'd ever learn at school. And I can't imagine going back to school after everything that has happened to me."

She thought of Crossroads Keep. Was there something Gann could do there? She couldn't imagine him being a soldier, either. Would he mind her being the Captain and in charge of the Keep? Or would he feel like a kept man?

She couldn't imagine herself staying in Rashemen, either. "Everything would remind me of this curse," she fretted. "And all these witches and hags? Yuk. I couldn't stand it." Could they live in the city of Neverwinter? "I'm sure Uncle Duncan would take us in, but I can't see Gann being a barkeep, either. And besides, I don't think I could live in a city like that for too long and neither could Gann."

Depression settled over Nica as her thoughts turned gloomier and gloomier. Her friends were dead or scattered. It would be hard to pick up the pieces of her old life. All Gann had done in his life was travel and dream, for the most part. "Do I want to spend the rest of my life traveling around and going adventuring? Maybe for a little while, but what then? Would I even be content with a home and children; would he?" Nica tried to push these thoughts away. "What am I getting all upset about this for? If I don't find a cure for this curse, I won't have to worry about any of this!" She closed her eyes and prayed, something she had not done for a long time. "Tyr, Chauntea, please help us find a way."

Suddenly a knock came upon the door. Safiya called softly. "Nica, are you up? You told me wake you."

Nica called out, "Yes, Safiya, I'm awake. We'll be out soon." Gann groaned, raised his head and loudly yawned. "Damnation! I was just thinking about making love to you again. Must we get up now?"

"I'm afraid so, my dearest." And she kissed him lightly, stroking his arm. He pulled her tighter against his belly and his hands caressed her back. "Well, if you continue to lay here, something is going to happen and I will not be held responsible."

Nica giggled and grabbed his buttocks. "Well, make it happen, then, and quickly!"

"Indeed! Well, my lady, as you wish!"

* * *

As she was buckling on her armor Nica turned to Gann. "Gann, What do you know about Thaymount?"

"Very little. Few spirits live there and the ones that scout too close do not return. It is shrouded in mystery like much of the territory enfolded by the robes of the Red Wizards. Wouldn't Safiya be a better person to ask?"

"Yes, I will, however, she never talked about it much before."

"Well, we will find out one way or another, won't we?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Are you ready? Then let's go."

When they entered the common room of the Veil, some of the actors were at the table eating breakfast. Sweet Wallace Whitt gave Gann a wink and snickered into his oatmeal. Magda elbowed him and wished Nica and Gann a good morning. "So, I hope you all slept well?" Before Nica could answer, Wallace whispered to Magda. "Didn't sound like they got any sleep at all!" She elbowed him again.

Nica walked up to the table. "Thank-you for letting us use Lienna's room, Magda." She grinned evilly at Wallace. "And you're right, Wallace, we hardly got any sleep at all! Jealous, are we?" Wallace's mouth fell open and Magda laughed uproariously. "Ahh, young love, I remember when..."

"Please, Magda," Lothario cut in. "We don't need to hear about any more of your past romantic escapades. Not this early in the morning."

Nica laughed. She really enjoyed this group of people. They were the only ones in Rashemen she would miss. Everyone had gone out of their way to make them feel at home. It almost reminded her of the easy camaraderie she had found at Uncle Duncan's. "Where's Safiya, Kaelyn and Okku?" she inquired.

"Oh, they're out front – waiting for you." Magda pointed. "Off on another adventure?"

"Yes, we'll be heading to Thaymount, this time."

"Thaymount!! Does this have anything to do with those Red Wizards who were here at the Veil?" Magda's eyes widened in fright.

"Yes, we've found out that there is now an access to Thaymount through Lienna's portal."

"Lienna's portal? By the gods, do you mean we have been one step away from Thaymount all this time!! Horrors!!"

"I'm afraid so, Magda. But, no need to worry. I don't think they'll be returning," she grinned. "Not after we get there!"

Magda laughed. Wallace Whitt stood up, put his hand over his heart and bowed. "My hero!"

They walked out front and found the rest of the group. Nica addressed Safiya. "Well, Safiya, anything we need to know before we set out?"

"I can't tell you much at all, I'm afraid. If my mother's really dead and Araman has taken over the school I don't know what our reception will be. Master Djafi may still be on our side, if he's still alive. As for the other instructors...well, there may have been a few that might have sided with my mother, but, I wouldn't count on it."

"All right, well, then let's go. Follow me."

Gann grinned. "As easy as dreaming."

Nica took his arm and they all trooped up behind the stage to Lienna's room. A few discreet glances flickered over to the rumpled bed. She saw Okku slyly bump Gann and heard a low chuckle.

"Ohmigods! I forgot to make the bed," Nica blushed looking at the stained and tumbled bedclothes. "Well, no time for that now." And with that, they entered the portal.

The road to Thaymount was long and rocky. They were attacked several times by nesting Wyverns in the hills above the road. As they neared the gates, the Thaymount guards also came out in force. After clearing out the guards they reached the huge, double doors of the Academy and cautiously entered. The first person they encountered was Master Djafi.

"Safiya," he called out running up to her. "It's good to know you are safe. But you shouldn't be here. Araman is still looking for you."

Safiya shook his hand delightedly. "Master Djafi! It's so good to see you. My mother...what happened?"

Master Djafi hung his head. "There was nothing I could do, Safiya. She is gone."

Nica came up and put her arm around Safiya. "I'm sorry, Safiya. I know you still had hope."

"Yes, I did," Safiya took a deep breath. "But, I think I knew in my heart she was dead."

Gann was glancing around the hallway where several dead bodies of wizards lay in full view. "The Red Wizards seem to have little hesitation in continuing their teaching even as corpses fill their Academy." He shook his head in disbelief.

Master Djafi lowered his eyes. "Yes, well, I'll be in my classroom if you need me, Safiya. And be careful!"

Gann, with his usual disregard for putting his foot in his mouth, turned to Safiya. "Safiya, do all Red Wizards go around killing each other all the time? I'm surprised there are any of you left."

"Gann!" Nica retorted. "Shut up!" Okku growled assent. "Well spoken, little one."

Safiya glared at him but spoke to the group. "There is a lot of competition at this Academy. The Red Wizards are... quite different than most, so be prepared for some unusual things. I did not involve myself in their petty schemes for advancement being mainly concerned with my transformative and transmutative studies."

"We know, Safiya," Nica said gently. "Let's just try and find out what your mother knew about reaching this dead god."

She glared at Gann and took Safiya's arm and they continued down the hallway.

They stood in front of the large, warded door in Nefris' sanctuary. At last! They now had the fourth soul needed to unlock the door. It had been a long, strange trip through the Academy. They had had to battle several groups of wizards, solve numerous puzzles, all with the intent of finding four separate souls which were needed to unlock this door that stood before them. Nica had even had to give a demonstration of her spirit eater abilities to one instructor in order to get a key from him to further their search. The thought of that gave her shivers. The instructor had wanted her to "eat" the soul of one of his failing students! Nica had been appalled and had refused to do it, but, luckily, the instructor had conjured up a spirit that she could demonstrate on. "These people are heartless," she had thought. "It's a wonder how Safiya could have turned out so nice." Okku had not been pleased with her demonstration and thought she was being too accommodating to the Wizards, but she tried to explain to him that they needed this key in order to be able to access locked areas of the Academy. "Well, I see your point, little one, but I still don't like it," he had growled.

Nica was still in shock that they had found her old companion, Ammon Jerro, lying in The Soulless Ward. They had been able to find his soul in the Soul Depository and had re-introduced it back into his body. He now stood at Nica's side. She had been able to find out from him what had happened after they had defeated the Shadow King. And about some of her former companions. When the gargoyles had arrived to take Nica's body he had followed them through the portal but upon arriving he had been ambushed by Nefris and his soul had been removed. "I'm touched, Ammon, that you tried to follow me," she had told him taking his hand.

"Your level of notoriety inevitably draws dangerous beings to your doorstep," he had explained. "For all I knew, you'd made a new enemy who intended to pick up where the King of Shadows left off. Also," he bowed his head. "I was not...anxious to see such a fate befall a worthy ally."

Upon questioning him about her former companions, she had found out that Casavir's back had given out while trying to hold up a doorway to let the others through before it fell. "It seemed a fitting end for one who followed his convictions with such abandon," Ammon told her gently. "Which makes me think it was, perhaps, not to his own dissatisfaction."

Nica's eyes had teared up upon hearing that. Poor Casavir. He had been so good, so strong. He had loved her and would have done anything for her. He had done his utmost to protect her and the group and had died doing just that. She said a silent prayer for him.

She had been overjoyed to learn that Neeshka was still alive! "But, I saw her fall in battle!" Nica exclaimed.

"Indeed. The demon girl was more loyal than anyone was willing to give her credit for." Ammon Jerro shook his head in wonder. "I think she must have been 'playing possum' when she fell so she wouldn't have to fight against you. The last I saw of her was her leaping and jumping from falling rock to falling rock and running through the final door. The dwarf lives, also."

Khelgar!! Her first companion on that long road to reach the Shadow King! He had become like a brother to her.

Ammon Jerro smiled. "It was for the best that he did not find the portal to the realm of shadows. I do not think that Nefris would have afforded him the clemency she gave me."

"And what about Sand...and Grobnar?" she had questioned eagerly.

"The mage's gift for transmutation may have saved his life. As the roof caved in, I heard him reciting words of magic of one of his favored spells. I am fairly certain he finished before the worst of the rubble fell. If he chose his form carefully, an iron golem, say, there is a good chance he lives. As for Grobnar...for some inexplicable reason the gnome threw himself across that Construct of his to protect him from harm as a pillar fell atop the both of them. I did not have to look long but I saw neither of them stir beneath it."

"And Elanee, and Zhjaeve?"

"Regretfully, Elanee is dead. Zhjaeve disappeared and I do not know what happened to her. Perhaps she was able to transport back to her plane."

Knowing the fate of her companions had been a bittersweet revelation. Gann had come up and put his arm around her while she cried for the deaths of Casavir, Elanee and Grobnar. But, she was then elated to know that Khelgar, Neeshka and, possibly Sand, still survived. She had introduced Ammon Jerro to her current companions, explained to him about the curse and the cure she was seeking, and had asked him if wanted to join her again.

He stood there for a moment in deep thought. "Together we once achieved a goal none thought possible – but that was a shared purpose. To what end would you enlist my services, now, when my foe is vanquished?"

"My curse has plagued Rashemen for ages," Nica told him. "I _will _see that it ends."

Ammon Jerro thought a few more minutes. "I find myself unfocused – with my life's ambition now fulfilled. To once again have a cause to which I might put my abilities to use – it is something I would soon regret passing up. Very well, I will remain with you here until your business at the school is complete. Afterwards... we may discuss that when we come to it. And..." he hesitated. "I believe it is what Shandra would have wanted me to do, as well."

And, now, they were approaching the last step on their journey to Thaymount. Nica slowly inserted the fourth soul and they heard the door unlock. At that moment, Araman and several Red Wizards appeared in the room with them. Stunned, they turned around, readying their weapons.

Master Djafi was with them, to Safiya's consternation. "There, the door is finally open, Araman," he said. "We have waited and done all your asked, but I will have no part in this." He looked around at the companions.

Nica bravely stepped forward. "So, you are Araman. I've seen you before – in a dream."

Araman approached her. "A dream...or a memory? Is there anything left of you inside that hollow shell? Do you know my face – the face of a brother who once ran laughing in your wake? My smiles have faded and your face has changed, many times, but something of you must still remain..." He was staring intently at Nica but seemed to be talking to someone other than herself.

"How is this possible?" she said with confusion. "I grew to womanhood far from here – on the other side of the world!"

"No! That is the mask you speak of. Look deeper – cast it aside if you can."

The Red Wizards were getting restless and looking at Araman uneasily. The one named Master Geb spoke up. "What lunacy is this? Araman, with respect, I see no reason to play yet more games with..."

Araman cut him off, still staring intently at Nica. "Turn away. Cast your eyes back to Rashemen, to home! Leave this place now and none will hinder you. Beyond that door you may find truth...but also folly! A folly that will sunder the planes – and render meaningless _all_ that you have suffered."

Nica frowned. "You expect me to accept my fate? Allow this hunger to consume me?"

"You _are_ the hunger! The rest is a garment to be worn and cast away! But, if you are intent upon this, then I cannot protect you any further. My fight is not with you." With that, Araman stepped through the door and disappeared.

The Red Wizards looked at each other. No one knew what to do. Finally, Master Geb spoke. "He is mad! Madder than Nefris was. Come – let us make an end to this, before he changes his mind." He raised his arms, but before he could continue his spell Safiya stepped forward.

"Master Djafi! You were friends with my mother! She asked you to help me...and the spirit-eater. You failed her once – don't fail her in this as well!"

Master Djafi looked very uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, Safiya. Thank you for putting me in a...compromising position. Yes, the Academy is worse for Nefris' loss. But she is gone and I failed her. I can do nothing to take it back."

Master Geb intervened and pointed at Nica. "You are dangerous, outlander and Djafi knows it as well as the rest of us. You have walked our halls, learned our secrets. That knowledge could be sold to...Szass Tam or any other. We mean to keep what is ours!"

They began their attack, and to Safiya's disappointment, even Master Djafi sided against them. They were able to make short work of the Wizards, Nica being much stronger since she had devoured the spirit in the classroom.

Their excitement upon entering the portal was almost tangible. As soon as they appeared on the other side, Okku snuffed the air and looked around. " I have dreamed of this place – so cold and barren." They were in a wintry landscape with what looked like a huge, upright skeleton laying against the side of a mountain. A large, still grinning, skull sat atop the torso. As they approached, several Knights of the Undying Dragon, apparently Myrkul's guards, blocked their way. "Are you the one my master awaits?" he said to Nica.

"That would depend of _who_ your master awaits."

"My lord hath commanded me to grant passage to an 'old friend'. He described this being as one with an appetite that cannot be sated. He hath seen this person in his dreams but was uncertain how he would appear when he arrived."

"I am a spirit-eater," Nica told him. "I guess that fits your description."

"Yes," the knight peered at her closely. "I thought I recognized thee though it has been ages. Proceed then and know that only a pale shadow of my master remains wafting freely between dreams and wake. Thou wilt need to approach his head and speak into his ear if thou wish a waking audience."

Nica looked up to the huge skull towering above them. They would have to proceed up the large backbone of the dead god to reach his head. Carefully making their way over his bones, Nica glanced back at Gann. "Did you ever imagine in your wildest dreams, you'd be walking up the bones of a dead god?" He smiled at her uneasily. "No, never. I have to admit it is unsettling."

When they reached the skull it started to speak. "Aahhh! What is this? Are you a dream? A fantasy? A recollection spawned of my own dead mind. Yes – you are that – but you are more, too. I know you spirit-eater. You are an irony that walks – two fates bound together – both severed and incomplete. And you have brought others – cast-offs, discarded souls such as this priestess. She is of the higher planes – tinged with Kelemvor's blind philosophy, salted with the tears of Ilmater's pity. Are you here because Ilmater has now done as Kelemvor did?"

Kaelyn spoke up proudly. "Ilmater forsakes no one, Myrkul. Even ones who commit such atrocities as building the Wall of the Faithless and making vessels to feed its strength."

"Ilmater may take pity on you, little bird, but Kelemvor severed you like a gangrenous hand! He smelled the death of faith upon you. With all his pragmatism, he can be crueler than I – but he will not rule the dead better for it, I think. But your life embodies an irony of Kelemvor, as well."

"What irony do you speak of?" Kaelyn retorted.

Myrkul laughed. "You sought to console the dying and soothe their pain and doubt. Then the true pain came when you discovered where you were guiding them – doomguides – an apt name. What matter in healing their pain if the true agony is to come? That is what awaits them on my Wall!"

Kaelyn confidently stared back at Myrkul. "It is only a structure. It will not survive time and faith. It will not survive me!"

Nica turned back to Myrkul. "She's right! It is our intent to tear down the Wall of the Faithless."

Myrkul laughed again. "You would have an easier time dismantling Mt. Celestia stone by stone. Ritual and circumstance are not easily undone, little bird. Will you lead the living to slaughter and die for those already lost? What a sacrifice for you to demand of those who blindly follow you!"

For a moment, doubt appeared on Kaelyn's face but, she continued on defiantly. "Time and justice favor me, Myrkul. You do not know of what you speak!"

"You were banished from Mt. Celestia by your grandfather and Kelemvor. You are an angel left to walk the earth with only her burning need for justice to keep her warm."

Kaelyn shook with the first real anger Nica had ever seen in her. "Your Wall will not endure, Myrkul! Like you, it will die in time!"

Myrkul ignored her and now spoke to Gann. "And this one – he is bound for my Wall, as the coven said, no?"

Gann was taken aback by Myrkul's notice but bravely said. "If the Wall remains here when death comes for me, I shall crack it from within!"

Myrkul made a sound of disgust. "Braver and stronger have tried, spawn of hags. Despite your ego, the universe does not bend to your whims. And it is I who set the rules long ago – but you still do not believe in gods or faith even as you look upon my corpse?" Gann lowered his eyes for a moment. "But, I suppose to believe in one such as me – to you that is a death of a different sort – and no less painful then dying within my Wall of the Faithless." Gann could not respond. All he believed in seemed to be crumbling to dust with the dead god's words.

Myrkul focused his attention on Nica. "Let the hagspawn ponder what awaits him, spirit-eater, and tell me what has brought you to this boneyard of the gods?"

"You said that I am two fates bound into one – how can that be?"

"Two fates, yes. Of the hero who plied the Sword Coast and awoke in a barrow I know little – but the other – The Betrayer, Akachi – he's just as I left him. He is empty now – a ravenous void that seeks always to fill itself up – to regain what the Wall took from him. So he steals what is lost – a face, a body, a name. These are a mask to be worn for a time. Until they are also devoured by this unending hunger."

Nica looked at him in amazement. "So the hunger within me was once a living man?"

"Yes, a man whose crimes against the planes were unsurpassed. And, I devised a fitting punishment to match them!" Myrkul paused with an evil laugh. "The Betrayer's hunger was born in the Wall. I placed him there and watched as his mind slowly drained away – his thoughts, his memories – these were torn from his grasp, one by one. Emptiness filled him – the hunger of the Wall. But, before the Wall could consume him completely I tore him free – so that his suffering, his emptiness would linger eternal."

"And what crimes did Akachi commit?"

Myrkul roared. "He raised an army against the Realm of the Dead – against his God!! Is that not crime enough?"

"But, why? Why did he do that?"

"For justice. To tear down the Wall of the Faithless and set free all the souls that I had bound within. To defy the order of the planes, the compact between mortals and gods."

Nica paused in confusion. She knew she was not hearing the whole story. What about the lover of Akachi that Kaelyn had talked about? She had so many questions to ask Myrkul she didn't know where to start but one thing had intrigued her from the start.

"I'm curious to know how a dead god could still be alive."

"A god does not easily die, spirit-eater. He lives in the fears of him, which linger on – in the doubts that he is truly gone – _and_ in the suffering of those lives he brought to grief. Yes, spirit-eater, even your suffering sustains me!"

Nica looked at him in shock. "So if my suffering helps keep you alive then...you planned this! – to keep yourself alive! If the curse is ended, your evil would be forgotten and your consciousness would fade!"

"Ah, spirit-eater, what a sure wager you were." Myrkul laughed. "And of all the masks – you are the first to know what you are!"

"So I now suffer for the crimes of another?"

"I made a place for Akachi in the Wall – your soul has gone to fill it."

"What?" Nica screamed. "You took my soul?"

"When the Betrayer's hunger finally consumes you – body and mind – your soul will dissolve into the Wall and you will be no more!" Again, Myrkul's laugher filled the air. "To reclaim your soul, to tear it from the Wall – only in that impossibility might you find your salvation. But," he said slyly. "How to assault the City of Judgment unless you were to follow a road already prepared for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Find my Vault. Find the Betrayer's Gate. You have an ally, there. The Sword of Gith awaits in the hidden sanctum of one who loves you. Now, begone!"

Nica stood there, stunned. She had no soul? She couldn't comprehend that. The thought of Akachi being punished so harshly made her shake with anger, especially as it seemed now, she and all the spirit-eaters before her had been made to suffer because of this mad god's whim. For a moment, her heart went out to Akachi; the horror he had endured in the Wall was unspeakable. Her rage towards Myrkul seemed to blend with the now mounting hunger swirling inside of her. The thought suddenly occurred to her that _she_ couldend Myrkul's existence by devouring his spirit!

She raised triumphant eyes to Myrkul. "Myrkul, there is justice in this world. And good will always triumph over evil. And you have forgotten one little detail about the curse you have created. And that is - it can also consume you!!"

For a moment, Myrkul's dead eyes seemed to flicker in horror. "Ah, the final irony," she heard him say as she reared back and devoured his spirit!

The group gathered around her. Kaelyn was ecstatic. "Well done! Myrkul is finally gone!"

Nica turned to her. "Myrkul's words must have cut you deeply."

Kaelyn lowered her head. "There are times I have doubted, may Ilmater forgive my weakness. It grows harder to move along the path when there are so many obstacles. I have used Ilmater's power in battle and it is difficult to reconcile that. Although Myrkul's words were true regarding my past, I still believe in the justice of tearing down the Wall of the Faithless. With him now gone, we may be more successful in doing that."

Nica patted her on the shoulder. "I've found that challenge and adversity grant strength, though it is difficult to see at times."

Kaelyn looked up at her gratefully. "Forgive me. Thank-you. Your words have helped."

Safiya pointed down the backbone. "Excuse me, but I think those guards down there are none too happy about your devouring Myrkul's spirit. We should prepare for an attack."

Gann immediately turned and bombarded the approaching guards with spells. Ammon Jerro, glad to be back in business, so to speak, responded with the same. He laughed with glee as the last of the guards fell. "Ahh, it's good to able to use my powers once again!"

Nica put an arm around his shoulders. "And it's good to have you back again."

As they stepped off Myrkul's decayed bones, Safiya grabbed Nica's arm and pointed. "Look, another portal has opened. A different one than the one we arrived through."

"It must mean something," Nica quickly assessed. "I say, we go for it."

Heads nodded in agreement and they ventured into the unknown portal.


	16. Chapter 16 The Red Woman

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 16 – The Red Woman

After stepping through the portal they found themselves in a dark, stone vault. Okku sensed that they were deep underground but where, exactly, he could not say. Before proceeding further, Nica decided that they should take a short rest and replenish their spells and clean their weapons. As she distributed some healing potions, she noticed Gann was sitting with his back to the wall staring into space. "Come to think of it, he hasn't said a word since speaking to Myrkul," she thought. She went over and took a seat beside him.

"Gann?"

"Hmmm?

"What's wrong? You seem lost in thought."

"I am, so to speak." He looked at her. "Does your dead god speak true? He seems a false sort – but his Wall of the Faithless has a ring of truth. Is this Wall where I am bound when I pass from dream to silence?"

Nica could tell he was worried but she tried to make light of it. "Well, without killing you, I really couldn't say but, I'd rather not test that theory." He smiled wryly.

"Gann, I believe it is real. We saw Bishop in the Wall. And now, apparently, my soul is there as well!! I can't understand that at all. I don't feel any different, other than this hunger inside of me. But, if this hunger is really all that's left of Akachi and he lives on in me, then what we saw was a part of Akachi's memories. So it must be true! Kaelyn believes it is. Myrkul said it was also and although I don't want to believe it, what he said about this curse makes too much sense."

Gann nodded his head. "If that Wall is where I'm bound then... I would tear it down with you. In helping you, I would save myself. Besides," he grinned. "I would pleased to wipe that bony smile off the dead god's face, wherever he is now."

"All right, then. That is what we will try to do. However," she paused. "I need to get my soul back and end this curse, first." She whispered in his ear. "Does that sound too selfish?"

He put his arm around her. "No, I would do the same. But, of course, I'm pretty much self-centered to the core!"

He laughed wryly. "I have never had a larger cause to fight for, other than myself. I never believed in "justice' as a philosophy. Truthfully, if this Wall did not affect both you and me, I would say the hells with it. I want your curse to end but that is partly selfish as well." He bent to kiss her lightly. "And, now it seems, it also affects me or what will happen to me after death."

Nica sat in thought awhile. 'You know, you're right, Gann. It's mainly for myself that I want it gone. Even when I was going after Black Garius and the Shadow King, it was more to save myself and my home and the people I loved, not some holy quest to save the world – although that did play a part. I'm not a paladin like Casavir was. In fact, he used to get on my nerves with his devout beliefs and honor and all that. Just like Kaelyn does. I never told you this before, but it's true. Even, the way I became a knight was more to get me out of being tried and condemned as a murderer in Luskan, than because I believed in honor and chivalry and all that stuff. I'm a fraud, really. Although I do believe in the gods, I'm not really all that religious."

Gann widened his eyes at her in mock horror. "Nica, I am shocked, indeed! Do you mean to sit here and tell me that all my admiration for your high principles and determination to end evil and injustice in the world is unwarranted?"

Nica poked him in the side with her elbow and laughed. "No, Sir Gannayev, it is not unwarranted. You will continue to adore and admire me as you always have."

He put his arms around her and stared into her eyes. His deep, green gaze took Nica's breath away for a moment. "We are not so different after all, my love. Which may be the reason we were drawn to each other. But, I do admire your spirit." He rose and grabbed her hands to help her up. "However, enough of this. We do not need another huge ego in this group. One is enough, I would say."

"You're definitely right about that!" she chuckled, then strode over to the rest of the group.

They gathered their weapons and bundles and proceeded down the long, dark hallway. Eventually, they came to a large room. Upon peeking in the doorway, Nica could see a group of Red Wizards gathered there.

"Prepare yourselves," she whispered to the companions, then she cautiously entered the room. The Wizards turned to attack, but one of them waved his arm to stop them. "Wait! Stay your hand, all of you," he shouted, then proceeded to walk towards Nica. She saw it was Araman, again!

"This is my brother, though his face is not his own. Faith and blood are the strongest ties of all...stronger than comradeship...purer than the intrigues of love."

"Araman, what are you doing here?" Nica asked him, raising her spear.

"Forgive me for what I do here – but Akachi's sin must be washed clean. My fight has always been with the Red Woman – from the very start!"

"The Red Woman! Myrkul called her my ally. Who is she?"

Araman snorted. "She is a faithless soul. That is all she ever was, but, my brother – but, You! - could not see. Her charms dragged Akachi from his god and his faith...and dragged me as well...for what was I, but his shadow. And when death took her suddenly – he betrayed our god – all the gods – to tear her from the Wall. He failed the test that Myrkul set before him."

"So Akachi waged his war because he loved the Red Woman?"

"Yes! His crusade was for her. I pursue the Red Woman to right my brother's wrong. It was never the woman that I hated – it was the evils committed in her name."

Nica narrowed her eyes at him. "To love someone...and to sacrifice for them is _not_ evil!"

Gann stepped up beside her. "Love can result in something stronger and more lasting than evil can aspire to. There is truth in what our leader says."

Araman looked at both of them curiously. "No, love is not evil," he admitted. "But to sacrifice others in the name of love – to betray your god and faith – _that _is wrong! I am sorry it has come to this. But I will not be false to my god. Never again! I will send the Red Woman back to the Wall or I will die and go to my judgment with an untroubled heart."

He gave a signal to the other Wizards and they started their attack. Nica went straight for Araman, leaving her companions to fight the other Wizards. She used up almost all of her offensive spells on him but he was strong, stronger than she was. She could not break through his defenses and did not have time to use her healing spells. Frantically, she glanced at her companions, and called out for help. Okku rushed over, but the others were still in battle with the remaining wizards. Nica could feel herself falling and hurriedly tried to get a healing potion out of her pack while Okku staved off Araman. In the nick of time, the other Red Wizards fell, and Gann, Safiya and Kaelyn started bombing Araman with their spells. He finally went down.

Gann rushed over, picked Nica off the floor and cradled her in his arms. "Nica! Nica, are you all right?" She lay with her head against his chest and tried to catch her breath. Kaelyn knelt beside her and started chanting healing spells.

After a few minutes, Nica raised her head and smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine. Just give me a second." She held up her hand. "This Ring of Power I bought in Mulsantir sure doesn't work as fast as I thought it would. I think I'll try and get my money back!" Gann laughed and pulled her close, while the others went around picking up weapons and loot from the fallen wizards.

Nica got unsteadily to her feet. "That was a close one," she said to Gann.

"Too close," he squeezed her shoulders. "Your bravery is admirable, my dearest love, however, I would appreciate it immensely if you would not go charging into these foes without waiting for the rest of us to back you up!"

Nica snickered, "Yes, dear!" She glanced up at him. He was really serious! "I'm sorry, Gann, I just get so fired up I can't stop myself sometimes."

"Indeed! Well, try and restrain yourself. For my sake."

"I will, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" she smiled up at him sweetly and fluttered her eyelids.

"Yes, however..." He swiftly turned her around and with a mighty swing smacked her hard on her backside.

"Owwww!" Nica yelled in shock. "Have a care... please! I'm still recovering from my wounds!"

"Yes, well, I did not see a wound in that exact area, so, if you are done, let us be off."

Rubbing her backside, Nica pursed her lips and glared at him. "How dare he! In front of everyone!" she thought.

She turned to face her companions. Kaelyn was staring at Gann in horror, but Okku was shaking with laughter and even Safiya had a slight smile on her face. Embarrassed, Nica stomped past them muttering. "What are you smiling about?; it wasn't funny!"

There was a large doorway in the room which Araman and his wizards had been blocking. Nica bent down and picked the lock and swung open the door.

Several hommunculi were flying around what looked like a study or laboratory. In the far corner they could see a figure in red. The hommunculi flew towards the group shouting. "Don't touch her, don't touch her."

The figure in red approached them "Hush, Hessa, Jassim. Shhh!" She turned to face Nica. It was an older version of the Red Woman.

"Give me a moment to gaze upon...my Akachi." She peered closely at Nica and chuckled. "How our faces have changed, my love. I've seen hags that are comelier than the prune that I've become. And you – you wear the skin of a lady. What a pair we were. I must be hideous to you...to him. If Akachi was not...the thing that he is...he would turn away from with loathing."

Nica stared at the Red Woman with pity in her eyes. This was the woman Akachi had loved; the woman for whom he had defied Myrkul, the woman that had cost him his life. The woman was wrinkled now, and no trace of her former beauty remained. But, Nica could see the love in her eyes.

"No, you are not hideous and if Akachi were truly here, he would see only the beautiful woman he knew in life."

"Hmmm. But he is not. The man I loved is gone...reduced to an empty hunger that seethes beneath your flesh and the fault is mine." She hung her head briefly. "I was the one he went to save – the soul he tore from the Wall. So much lost, for one fool girl."

She raised her eyes. "My beloved launched a crusade and sacrificed _all_ that he was. Better that he had left me to rot, perhaps, and found another pretty thing to distract him from his faith."

Nica instinctively put a hand on her arm. "No! He loved you. In his place I'd have done the same."

The Red Woman gazed directly into Nica's eyes. "I would not. Love had not become real to me – not until the Wall. I'd have mourned his fate – and turned away. If he was here I would tell him. I have not rested since that day. This Academy – all you've seen here – all this was for him!"

Safiya gasped. This was the mysterious Founder of the Academy that she had heard of all of her life!

"So you founded the Academy? There were always rumors floating around that you still lived - in some deep, dark, dungeon below the Academy. It seems they were true, after all. Did you know my mother?"

The Founder looked at Safiya and smiled. "Yes, indeed. But, let me finish."

She looked at Nica. "I know I cannot bring him back but I can end his pain and the punishment he never deserved. _You_ have given me that chance."

Nica frowned. "What do you mean? You've manipulated me – used me for your own ends?"

She looked at Nica with defiance in her eyes. "Did I place you in the barrow? – yes! Allow you to be joined with the monster that my beloved has become? – yes! Did I tear the shard of Gith from your chest? – not with pride, but, yes! I have deceived you – relied upon your own self-interest to end my love's curse – done evil for his sake – YES!" She lowered her voice and continued. "But what do good or evil matter in the face of love? Love will break an oath – shatter a man's faith and outlive gods. Love endures when your greatest hope is merely to end the suffering of your beloved...even if he can never be yours again."

Nica's anger dissipated. She looked at Gann, who smiled at her with his loving eyes. "Yes," she thought. "I would have done the same for him." The tears welled up in Nica's eyes. Hurriedly wiping them away, she addressed the Founder. "But, how could you be sure I'd find my way here?"

"I never meant to leave you on your own," she said gently. "Lienna would have told you what you were – enough to understand your curse...but not to lay the blame on me. Lienna and Nefris," she looked at Safiya. "They were my hands in the world outside this sanctum. Araman slew them both." She paused for a moment as if in pain, then continued on. "He had watched me – waiting for all my fragments to reveal themselves. He knew of Nefris already – when he found Lienna, he struck. And you – you were abandoned with only my Safiya to guard you."

Safiya looked at Nica with confusion in her eyes. She then spoke to the Founder in a hesitating voice. "But..., my mother sent me to the barrow. What do you mean by your 'fragments'? Were my mother and Lienna your allies...or were they something else?"

"They were fragments of my soul! I split them from me, long ago. You should know something of this, Safiya, from your studies at the Academy. Those were the voices you heard in your head. Lienna, Nefris and myself!"

Safiya gasped in horror. "Then I am a part of you? You made me?"

"Yes, Safiya. If one of us was slain – the others would carry on and Akachi need never be abandoned. And each of them had talents of her own. A mind, a soul can be teased apart, its elements distilled. Every person has talents, weaknesses, obsessions – all but the strongest are drowned out in the clamor of the mind. Sever one aspect from the rest and suddenly it is stronger, more focused than it was as part of the whole."

Nica spoke up. "What part was Lienna?"

"She was all that imagines and questions withholding judgment and seeing all things anew. What better fragment to be my eyes and ears in a foreign land than one that could love that land and its people as an old Thayan never could?"

"And, my mother?" Safiya whispered.

"She was my resolve. The harpy, is what she was – the stubborn, old nag. My Akachi would never have loved _her_ so well...not without _sweetness_ to temper her. And that sweetness – I gave to another." She stared intently at Safiya.

"My Safiya – she is all that is best in me. Everything Akachi loved – and gave his soul to protect."

Safiya's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't wholly comprehend what this woman was saying to her but a part of her knew it made sense.

The Founder spoke gently to Safiya. "You are blameless. You knew nothing of what you are or of who your friend is." She pointed at Nica. "You had no part in my wrongs."

Nica was stunned. Safiya, Lienna, Nefris – they were all a part of the woman standing before her. Safiya was a fragment of another soul! Blessed Mother of Tyr! Could anything get stranger than this?

"But, why use me?" Nica cried. "Why not someone else?"

"Because you had the _will _to master the Blade of Gith and because through the sword...you are bound to my beloved...and to all sword-bearers."

"The Sword of Gith! That was Akachi in those murals in the Dead God's Vault!"

"Yes. In a sense, you are his heir – the first in many long centuries – and some part of him knows it. You have more control over your hunger than any of the others." She walked over to a cabinet and withdrew a large, shining sword.

"Here is the Sword of Gith," she said, handing it to Nica. "Its pieces gathered together – the blade reforged as one. It will see you safely through the Betrayer's Gate to the realm of the dead!"

Nica hefted the sword in her hand. The familiar feel of it seemed to send waves of strength through her arm. It's sheen seemed brighter – it sparkled with greater intensity. The shard from her chest was now a part of it. She raised the sword on high for a moment. Her companions gasped. There seemed to be an aura surrounding Nica. She seemed to be an invincible, shining knight.

Gann got the ridiculous feeling that he should bend his knee to her and bow his head in homage, but he soon put that thought out of his head!

Kaelyn was staring at her with eyes of admiration. This was the true leader who would tear down the Wall!

Even Okku and Safiya were stunned at how regal Nica looked. "I was right about my little friend," Okku thought. "She is different than all the rest."

The Founder broke the spell. "I can do nothing more for you – for him. If I've earned your vengeance then take it." She bowed her head.

"Wait," Nica lowered the sword. "I have more questions for you."

"Then, speak."

"What was Akachi doing in Okku's barrow?"

"My beloved wore many faces before he was bound to you. The last was a Rashemi wizard. The wizard never knew what he was but he tried to control the hunger – and he learned how it passed from one to the next. So he struck a deal with the bear spirit and built wards in the lowest chamber." Okku was nodding his head. "He knew the hunger would consume him and when it did the empty soul of my beloved would be trapped. Unable to find a new mask. I helped him in this through Lienna. She gave him the knowledge of the proper wards. If my beloved was bound I could keep a closer watch on him, until I found a way to save him."

"May I ask how you died?"

The Founder chuckled. "My magic was always different – tearing at forbidden boundaries, changing the nature of things. Even before his curse gave it focus. A careless moment – concentration lost, a senseless mistake – that was all it took."

"Araman called your death a test. Are you certain it was an accident?"

"I've...never remembered it well. Though I assumed – the moment of my death would be difficult to precisely recall – a shadow passing across my eyes – a sudden confusion – they might have been real. Myrkul's hand might have brushed my mind, cost me focus when I needed it most...Was it a test of faith? Did Akachi love me better than his god? Myrkul got his answer – whether he forced the point or not."

"I've relived some of Akach's memories in my dreams. I think Myrkul lied and perhaps he can be restored."

The Founder shook her head. "I've wasted years believing that I could somehow restore what he was – scattered fragments of memory do not make a whole. You might give him silence – peace – but that is the most I can hope."

Nica reached into her bag. "Wait! Look at these. I found these mask fragments in dreams and when I awoke they were in my hand."

The Founder stepped over to look at them. "Even...even if a part of his essence exists in these fragments you would have to face him, somehow, and join all his scattered pieces into one. How does one face an empty thing? A hunger that lies within you?" She shook her head. "Until you've reclaimed your own soul, you will be too weak. And when your soul is returned to you – the hunger will be snuffed out and my Akachi will be silenced at last. Years ago I dared to hope for more – do not make me walk that road again, when it is always for naught."

"If I tear my soul from the Wall, how will that defeat the curse?"

"My Akachi has become an emptiness that walks. Myrkul would have you believe that nothing of him remains, but echoes of him still drift within. When he takes a mortal form he casts out the soul – sends it to the Wall in the place where he once lay. If your soul could be returned to your mortal body and his emptiness has no means of escape – I believe he could be filled up and snuffed out and that part of him that remains would disperse and know peace at last. The dead god said as much to me and I gave him a _reason_ to speak the truth. Now, only one thing remains..."

Nica looked at the Founder intensely. "I do not want to take vengeance on you. I...forgive you. Your motives were pure, even if your methods were not."

The Founder looked at Nica and smiled. "Go then...and carry my hopes with you. Love is stronger than any justice meted out by a mad god. Let _that_ be Myrkul's legacy to the planes – that in the end, his cruelty broke before a mortals resolve!"

There was a portal to the Shadow Plane in the Founder's sanctum. Gripping the Sword of the Gith tightly, Nica led her companions through it.


	17. Chapter 17 Back at the Veil

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 17 Back at the Veil

They found themselves in the portal room behind the Veil Theater. Ammon Jerro had chosen not to accompany them to the Realm of the Dead and Nica had sadly wished him farewell. She didn't blame him for not wanting to go; in fact she was having misgivings herself.

The last day had been so full of revelations about her curse, about Safiya and the Red Woman, about her soul being in the Wall of the Faithless, and meeting the dead god Myrkul, that she was having a hard time digesting it all. She decided they would spend one more night in Mulsantir before setting out in the morning.

Kaelyn was disappointed that they would not be starting out now, but she reluctantly acquiesced to Nica; even Gann was getting excited about going on. "This journey touches the dream in its intensity – I have never felt the real world exert a stronger pull on events until I met you. Now it is the dream that pales when compared to the reality – I am eager to see how it plays out!"

But Nica had been adamant. "We need more supplies and we need to rest. We've been up all night and who knows what we will come across there." And she re-entered the Material Plane and plopped on Lienna's bed indicating she wanted to take a nap. She noticed that Magda or someone had changed the sheets and had re-made the bed and she silently sent them a thank-you.

The rest of the companions shuffled out to the common room. Gann, however, paused beside the bed. "Is there something wrong, Nica? You seem upset about something."

"No, I'm just tired. Would you mind if I took a short nap – by myself?"

"Of course not. I'm not really tired, so I will go out and re-stock my arrows. I will rest later." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love."

After he left, Nica tossed and turned. She felt like crying but didn't know why. It wasn't just the curse; she'd learned to accept that. Maybe it was Akachi and the Red Woman's story. It was so heartbreaking. How a man could love a woman that much...to sacrifice his own soul for her. It was overwhelming. Would Gann do that for me – would I really do it for him? "Akachi is in me. Is it his pain I'm feeling? Is there anything left of him?"

An overwhelming sadness came over her. "Is he still alive in these fragments I carry? Am I willing to take on the gods, the Wall and the Realm of the Dead to save him? To save myself?"

A soft knock came on the door. "Nica, it's Safiya. Are you asleep?"

Nica got off the bed and went to open the door. "Safiya. No, I'm not asleep; c'mon in."

Nica closed the door and they went to sit on the bed. Safiya hung her head and put her hands in her lap. She was shaking. "I'm so sorry to bother you but you're the only one I can talk to."

"It's okay. I can't sleep, anyway, so you're not bothering me. My head is whirling. So, go ahead."

She looked up at Nica with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Nica. I just cannot believe that I am not a whole person. That...my mother... was not really my mother! That we are all parts of the Founder!! It makes my life...all my studies...I mean, it all seems so irrelevant, now."

"Oh, Safiya," Nica took her hand. "You are your own person! What I mean is...oh, I don't know what I mean. Does it matter who birthed you? The Founder said the fragments became stronger when they left her. Became their own, unique personality. What does it matter where you came from? I never knew my parents. My mother died when I was a baby, and I still to this day do not know who or what my father was. He could have been a Rock Troll, for all I know!" She started to giggle.

Safiya smiled slightly. "But you don't look like a Rock Troll."

"Well, Gann doesn't look like a normal hagspawn, does he?"

"No, you're right. But, at least you both were born from a female body. I seem to have been ripped from someone's soul and created in a laboratory beaker or something."

"Well, so what? You're here, aren't you? You're you. And, according to the Founder, you got the best part of herself. The part Akachi loved. Maybe that's why you've always seemed so different than most Red Wizards. Isn't it weird? If Akachi is part of me and you're a part of the Red Woman, we're bound together in this."

Safiya looked at her intently. "You're right. I never thought of that. I was so upset about my mother and everything I've known being wrong." She giggled. "Do you realize we were lovers?"

Nica laughed. "I guess we were. Maybe that's why I like you so much." She shook her head. "It's so strange. Myrkul and the Founder said my soul is in the Wall, and I'm only a mask for Akachi. But that can't be totally true. I'm still me. The hunger has not totally consumed me, at least not yet. And, although I like you tremendously, Safiya, I fell in love with Gann. That's me, not Akachi! So, you see? Even though I'm a part of Akachi, I'm still me. Just like you may be a part of the Founder, but you're still you! Whatever part of me is my soul...that may be gone, but, I still have my own thoughts and feelings."

Safiya nodded her head. "Yes, in a strange way, that makes sense." She leaned over and hugged Nica tightly. "Thank-you so much. I'm just not used to dealing with these emotions, but, somehow I knew talking to you would help."

Nica hugged her back. "We've got to stick together. The legacy of Akachi and the Red Woman will live on in us."

"Yes, I never thought of it like that. And...in a way, I'm proud. To think she founded the whole Academy to save the soul of one man. All her research into splitting souls was for him. It's amazing!"

Nica had a sudden thought. "Safiya, if I survive this curse, I want you to know that you will always have a home with me. Since your mother is gone and all..."

Safiya looked at her with awe and gratitude in her eyes. "Nica, I'm touched. I don't know yet what I might do. I've had thoughts of returning to the Academy and trying to 'change the curriculum' so to speak." She laughed and shook her head. "But, I don't know if that is possible."

"You could always come to Crossroads Keep! We don't have a magic school, there. And there are a ton of books in the library. There's an old wizard named Aldanon living there. He helped me at one time in my quest for the shards, and just kind of made him self at home there. And if Sand is still alive – he's a wonderful wizard. In fact, he used to be connected to the Hosttower in Luskan, although he turned against them. With their help, you could start your own Academy."

"You know, that may be just what I need. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay. Well," she got up off the bed. "I'm not really tired now, so I think I'll go get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"No, I think I'll go lay down. I've got so much to think of, right now."

Nica got up and went out to the common room. The only person there was Kaelyn. She sat down and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"How are you doing, Kaelyn? Everything all right?"

"Yes, Nica. I'm fine. However, I'm anxious to confront Kelemvor and visit the Realm of the Dead."

"I know," she sighed. "I just needed time to digest everything we've heard. The curse, Akachi, the Red Woman, Myrkul – it all just threw me for a loop."

"Yes, I understand. It is a lot to take in. I tend to forget that others may not be like me." She lowered her eyes in distress.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking of Gannayev?"

"What about Gann?" Nica said worriedly.

"I admit, when you first asked me what I thought about him, I was not...kind. I believe I said he would only help us if it benefited himself. I was suspicious of him. I knew he suffered and his experience in the Sunken City proved it. But, in confronting the source of his pain, as horrible as it was, it proved to be a means of healing. I think, now, he had always sought a family. I grew up around brothers and sisters and I forget that not all had this blessing in their lives. I can see that he has changed. The discovery that his parents were denied to him either in life or mind is terrible – but knowing that they were not the ones who cast him out is more powerful than any healing could summon. And your love for him...it has enabled him to transcend self. I can see that what he does, he does for you."

"That's what love is, Kaelyn." Nica said gently. "Like what Akachi did to save the Red Woman."

"Yes, and that is another thing I'm concerned about. Although I've known the story since my youth, it was never real to me, not until we met the Founder. All I could think of was the injustice of the Wall. Not just for the Red Woman, but for all souls. I can see now that Akachi only led his crusade because he loved the Red Woman. It wasn't to tear down the Wall because it was unjust. It was for her! It's disheartening, in a way."

"Kaelyn, and, please don't take this the wrong way, but not everyone can be as noble and righteous, as you are. Most people are imperfect, with imperfect motives. I've thought a lot about this lately. I have to admit to you, that although I think the Wall _is _horrible, I was more interested in curing this curse. It wasn't until I saw my old acquaintance, Bishop, dying in the Wall that it became real for me! I don't want to think about Gann dying in that wall. It's become personal for me now. I'm sorry if that's not very noble, but it's the truth."

"Yes, I can understand your reasons. And I apologize for not being more sympathetic to your feelings – and Gann's feelings."

"You don't have to apologize. It's a good thing you're trying to do. And we will try to destroy that Wall, if at all possible. And if we can't, well, if I know you, you'll keep on trying."

"Yes, I will. Thank-you, Nica. Your words have helped me once again."

"You should go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Nica patted her on the shoulder and went out front to look for Gann.

No one was around so she sat down on a bale of hay. Suddenly, Okku raised his head from where he had been sleeping on the other side of the room. "Okku, I didn't see you there," Nica waved him over.

"I was sleeping, little one. I thought you were supposed to be, also."

"Yes, well, I couldn't sleep. Safiya wanted to talk; then I ended up talking to Kaelyn. Oh, Okku, everyone's confused about all this. So am I!! What do you think about all we've heard?"

Okku growled. "So, the gods of men unleashed this hunger upon Rashemen to punish one man? The two-legged gods have a twisted sense of justice! I hope that when this curse is put to rest whatever remains of Akachi can find peace!"

Nica looked at him in surprise. "You really feel like that? You hope Akachi can find peace? But...he was the cause of the hunger...of your clan's suffering."

Okku shook his head. "Rabid beasts must be slain for the safety of others but that does not mean they are worthy of hate or spite."

"You know, I never really asked you about the decision you made in regards to your clan."

"Yes, I made a decision – one that came with a terrible price. I knew the spirit-eater would devour all of Rashemen if it wasn't stopped. When I brought the spirit-eater to my barrow and turned the homeland of my ancestors into a prison – the corruption of the curse spread to my tribe. I sacrificed my tribe to protect the land."

Nica paused in thought. "You know, Okku, giving one's life to save so many is a great honor. I think you did what was right."

Okku looked up at her. "Thank-you, little one. You understand what many of my kin could not."

At that moment, the front door opened and Gann came in. He came over to them and took Nica's hand. "Are you feeling all right? Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I didn't. I'm exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. Everyone's in a tizz about the Founder, Akachi and everything else we've heard, including myself. All I've been doing is talking about it to one and all."

He pulled her up. "Well, come on. You haven't talked to me yet and I would like to speak my mind, as well."

"All right. I'll see you later, Okku."

"I'll be here, little one." And Okku lumbered back to the other side of the theater.

Gann led Nica back to Lienna's room and closed the door. He lay down on the bed and put his arms behind his head. Nica lay down next to him with her head on his chest. "Nica, I have been doing some serious thinking about our next step. Imagine that?" he chuckled.

She raised her head and looked at him. "So have I. What are you trying to say?"

"Are you committed to this, then?"

"Yes, I am. It seems the only way I can end my curse is to go to the Wall and get my soul back. Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not exactly. It seems my first flush of excitement about taking on the Realm of the Dead has faded...and now...well, the enormity of this next step is starting to sink in."

Nica raised herself up and looked deeply into Gann's eyes. "Gann...you have followed me this far – you...you do not need to risk more for my sake."

Gann smiled and gently pushed her head back down on his chest, putting his arms around her. "We are only facing death itself, possibly followed by a soul-dissolving oblivion. No...that seems a small thing to risk for you."

He stroked her hair. "I am with you, spirit-eater – until the end."

Nica raised up again and took his face in her hands. "Gann, neither one of us may survive this. I would not want you to die for my sake." The tears welled up in her eyes.

He slowly traced the tear that slid down her cheek. "I would die if I did not come with you," he said softly. "You are a dream I have chased all my life and walked through one thousand dreams to find." He clasped her to him tightly. "You have opened the jaded eyes of Gann-of-Dreams and for that, my life is a small price to pay."

"Oh, Gann," Nica sobbed. "I love you so much. I can't let you die on my account."

He wrapped his legs around Nica and turned her to face him. "At one time," he continued, "Long ago..when I was the dreamer in his cell, here in Mulsantir, I did not believe that another would offer themselves up to save me. It is easy to forget such kindnesses when walking the lands of Rashemen. Now, I find myself in the unfortunate place of being tempted to offer myself up to save you." He chuckled slightly and wiped the tears from her face. "A strange turn in the road, I think, but an important one."

Nica tried to smile but the thought of Gann dying to save her completely overwhelmed her. She hugged him to her so tightly, he gasped. Pulling his head back slightly, she saw that his eyes were filled with tears, as well.

"Nica, whether you are Akachi who hungers eternal or a wayward hero from the West, you...you are more to me than even I can explain." His hand gently stroked her cheek. "I love what you are... who you are." His voice choked slightly. "You are a thing which, I think, the gods themselves must bargain with if they are to maintain their grip on their worshipers." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "You have shown me what love truly is – once I held it in contempt, and in doing so, held myself in contempt." His arms tightened around her. "You have healed the darkest places...the deepest doubts in my spirit – you have shown me my mother, my past – all these things have closed a hole in my soul."

"Oh, my Gannayev, I love you, I love you," Nica gasped between her sobs. "You...you have saved me as well."

They lay quietly for a few moments, holding each other as if they would never let go. In a low voice, Gann spoke again. "You know, I do not think you are a spirit-eater at all. I think you have more power in healing spirits then devouring them."

A sob caught in Nica's throat. She leaned back, her dark brown eyes gazing into the green depths that held so much love in them. "That is, perhaps, the kindest thing I've heard said about this curse."

"Then so be it," he tried to smile. "My dreams are of you and I surviving this – with a tale of how two lovers braved death and returned. I think we deserve a happy ending, don't you?" Nica nodded. "Yes," he continued. "That is my dream. I think it is not too much to ask."

Nica lay her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, gripping him tightly. Her sobs subsided as her exhaustion overcame her. Gann's strong heartbeat lulled her, making her feel safe and secure. Wrapped in each others arms, they drifted off to sleep.

--


	18. Chapter 18 The Faceless Man

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 18 The Faceless Man

They stood before the Betrayer's Gate in the lowest level of the Death God's Vault. Kaelyn reached out to touch it. "This gate is what I have been seeking. Akachi created this portal to bridge our world and the Realm of the Dead. It was to be the road on which his armies would march on the City of Judgment. This is the gate that was the threshold for the First Crusade. Beyond this lies the Fugue Plane and Kelemvor's domain."

Nica was experiencing a strange feeling. The hunger within her was writhing – but in excitement and not pain. "Is this Akachi that I am feeling," she thought? She stepped up and slid the Sword of Gith in the narrow slit in the door and the portal was unlocked.

Okku turned to her. "Let us go and end your hunger, little one. The Realm of the Dead holds little that could frighten me."

Standing before the huge book, Nica quickly scanned the pages. There! Her name leaped out at her. It showed the precise location of where her soul was located in the Wall. "I've got it," she called to the others.

It had been a long journey through the City of the Dead. She had met three of Akachi's former generals. They were still waiting to assault the city and she assured them that Akach's crusade would continue. Their quest through the city had finally led them to the Temple where the Book of the Dead was located.

With excitement, Nica jumped down from the podium, strode to the door and pulled it open. In shock, she saw Araman was waiting for her in the courtyard. "Araman! I thought I killed you once already!" she cried.

He approached her. "Your persistence shows you are my brother's heir, in truth."

Nica faced him; her eyes narrowed. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

Araman shook his head in disgust. "Myrkul should have left him in the wall and you would have died under a pile of rocks – like the accident of fate that you've always been." He glared at her. "You are as stubborn – as deluded – as blind as my brother ever was!" He screamed at her and started to attack them. "I will end your crusade here as I should have ended his!"

No Red Wizards appeared this time and Araman was completely outnumbered. It did not take long to finally kill him. Nica raised her boot, wanting to grind it into his face, but Gann stopped her. "He is not worth it, Nica. Let us go to find the Wall."

Shaking with rage, Nica lowered her boot. "If there is anyone I would like to see in that Wall, it would be him!"

They wended their way through the city, fighting Kelemvor's paladins whenever they stumbled upon them. They finally reached a deserted part of the city along the outer wall. In the distance they saw a slight hill and a dark mass appeared at the summit.

Gann paused. "This place, I remember it. It's where you encountered that black-hearted ranger from your past adventures."

Nica nodded. "That must be it." She started to approach when suddenly a huge, masked being appeared before her. It was Kelemvor, the God of the Dead.

Nica stopped abruptly staring up at him. He let his gaze wander over the group. His eyes locked on Kaelyn's. "Kaelyn the Dove, leader of the Second Crusade and formerly one of my doomguides. You have returned!" He glared at her. "You are not welcome here and your grandfather cannot intervene to save you a second time. Your presence is a reminder that I should not have been merciful."

Kaelyn stepped up and faced him. "Has anything you have done in your reign been merciful, my Lord? I think that is the question you should ask."

"Pride is not a shield from me, Kaelyn. Do not test my will in this." He turned to gaze at Nica. "And, you, spirit-eater – you have brought strife to my gates...ignored my laws...allied yourself to a cause whose consequences were plain before your eyes."

Nica was silent, not knowing how to respond. Kelemvor continued. "Do you understand what you risk? Bring down the Wall and mortals will see that they cannot be held to account for their faith. On that day mortals will put faith aside and the gods will bring vengeance on them all."

Nica found her voice. "You could have stopped me long before this – but you didn't."

"You have seen Myrkul and heard his twisted words. Can you not guess the reason for yourself?"

Nica thought hard. "What does he mean?" She looked up into his eyes and saw a glimmer of pity. "You! You didn't stop me because you _know_ Myrkul's curse is unjust But, if _you_ simply undid it, it would scream to the planes that a god's judgment had been overturned!"

Kelemvor nodded his head. "And from that I am forbidden. But if a mortal undid the curse it would mean that there had always been a way to end Akachi's suffering."

Kaelyn's anger churned. "You play games and the currency is the suffering of the innocent? If you have any pride, at least answer for your actions!"

"Even the gods are bound by laws, Kaelyn," he thundered. He looked at Nica. "As the heir of Akachi you have the chance to set things right. To show the planes that some justice – however cruel it seems – is necessary to prevent the greater evil."

Nica shook her head. "You call it justice – I call it cowardice. You are afraid to challenge the cruelty of the Wall!"

Kelemvor sighed. "Call it what will, no god may challenge the judgments of the dead. And your curse is no different. No, spirit-eater, tearing your soul from the Wall will not be enough. Myrkul's cruelties are not so easily undone. Akachi's hunger was born of loss – the loss of memory, soul and self. He can only be freed from the hunger if he remembers who and what he is!"

Nica's eyes widened. "Oh gods. I thought I was finally at the end. What do you mean? What more do I have to do?"

"Take back what is yours from the Wall and then return to Akachi what is his. All that you need you have already found in dreams. The fragments of the Mask – they are fragments of Akachi himself. Akachi's essence was scattered, not destroyed. If he had been utterly lost nothing would remain to hunger. Myrkul was so enamored of his own cruelty that he couldn't see its flaws."

"Yes, he found that out already!" Nica stated with defiance.

"Free your soul – bring the fragments together and Akachi's hunger will end."

"I understand. Will you let me pass?"

Kelemvor drew himself up to this fullest height. "Know this spirit-eater. I will not stand in your way now, but my memory is long and all must come before me in the end. On that day the debts of your crusade will come due!"

Kaelyn stepped up. "The Wall cannot persist. Even should we fail the acts done here will serve as a beacon to others."

Kelemvor ignored her. "I must warn you, spirit-eater. The Wall does not willingly part with its treasures. Even if they are wrongfully won."

He disappeared and Nica cautiously approached the Wall with Gann at her side. His sharp eyes spotted the slight outline of a form protruding from the Wall. "Is that your soul? There?"

Nica walked over. A vague outline of herself was embedded in the Wall. She immediately started to hack at the Wall with her sword. The Wall reacted immediately – energy beams shot out of it; three gigantic golems appeared and started to attack the company. Trying to dodge the beams, Nica kept pounding at the Wall while her companions fought the golems.

Finally, she was able to crack the Wall enough and her soul fell at her feet. She looked at it for a moment, but then turned to help her friends defeat the golems. When they had been defeated, she turned back to her soul. Hesitantly, she bent down and picked it up. As she looked at the limp thing dangling in her hands, she suddenly became dizzy. This did not seem at all like what had happened when they had put his soul back into Ammon Jerro. That soul had seemed to easily slip back inside of him. Nica's head was spinning. It felt like someone was trying to keep her soul from entering her body. Fighting her. As she blacked out, she vaguely heard Gann calling her name.

Upon opening her eyes she was astounded to find herself standing in the courtyard of Crossroads Keep!

She could see all of her old friends, even the one's who had died, standing in various spots around the courtyard, although they did not acknowledge her. She turned her head. Gann was standing beside her. She grabbed his hand. "How did I get here? This is Crossroads Keep, my castle!" Gann looked around in amazement. "She owns all this?" he thought with wonder.

Nica jiggled his arm. "Gann! Talk to me." He shook his head and gazed down at her. "This is a part of the dream, Nica, a memory. I do not know why you were brought here."

She led him up the ramp to the castle door. Suddenly, they saw the Red Woman approaching. By her side, was the young boy, Araman, from Akachi's memories. A portal had opened behind them.

"Nica, you have cornered the Faceless Man in the deepest recesses of your soul. He has nowhere left to run. We promised we would be here at the end and so we are."

"Why am I here? Why is Gann here?"

"His love for you has bound him to you. In dreams you were bound and he will be with you to the end. There is no turning back."

"You and the boy – you are Akachi...or what remains of him?"

She nodded. "In our way, we are a remnant of what Akachi was, not just memories of his brother and his love, but pieces of his mind. We are all that survives of him. We have tried to help you, to guide you when we could. Though we know that we have done little, in truth."

Gann spoke up. "Ahhh, there was an echo in those dreams – but I did not realize their source – they all spring from Akachi or once did."

"Yes, and just as a single recollection can speak of a far greater memory – so we can restore most of what he was. The Founder wanted peace for her love – now we will have it."

The boy looked at Nica . "He's forgotten us – forgotten what he was. But, you have gathered his essence in the fragments of the mask – now it is whole again."

Nica reached into her bag to withdraw the fragments and found they had somehow rejoined themselves into a whole.

"Just as the fragments have been made whole – so must his scattered pieces. We are willing, but the Faceless Man is not." The Red Woman looked at Nica with sorrow in her eyes.

"He's waiting for you," the Boy tugged her arm. "Beyond the portal - In the darkest recesses of your soul. If you can defeat him there, make him yield, then you can make him remember what he was."

The Red Woman smiled. "He will no longer be empty and his hunger will end."

Nica took a deep breath. She held up the Mask to gaze at it. "Will this Mask help me?"

"Yes," the Red Woman responded. "He will try to slay you or devour your spirit. If you wear the Mask it will provide some protection from his hunger. Use your own hunger against him! You can now freely use it with no harm to yourself."

Nica turned to Gann and looked up at him. "This is it, I think, Gann. The final battle. Are you ready?"

Gann put his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She clung to him in fear. "What should we do?" she whispered.

Gann rested his head on top of hers. "I think that our best strategy will be if I engage him in direct combat to distract him from yourself. You can then concentrate on devouring his spirit."

She reached up and took his face in her hands. "I love you, Gann, and I want you to know how much it means to me that you are by my side." He nodded his head but couldn't speak. Dropping his arms, he took her hand firmly in his and said. "Let's do this!"

A surge of adrenaline coursed through Nica. "Yes, lets." And they stepped through the portal.

They entered upon a flat, sandy, plane. Swirling mists surrounded them. In the distance, Nica could just make out a dark figure holding a long, wicked scythe. As soon as it spotted them, it seemed to scream and began to come forward holding its weapon out in front. Nica briefly looked at Gann, squeezed his hand, then jumped out to meet the Faceless Man. Gann was right by her side. He swung his katana and it clanged sharply on the scythe that parried his blow. Nica swerved around the Man and began letting her hunger surge out of her. The Man started to turn towards her but Gann blasted him with several Flame Strike spells. Nica could see Akachi trying to rear back to devour Gann's spirit but she kept him off balance by trying to devour his. In between her attacks she used the power in the Sword of Gith to beat him down. He turned to her, ignoring Gann's blows and finally was able to use his hunger against her. Nica caught her breath. She could feel him pulling at her spirit, trying to drag it from her body, but she willed herself to resist it. He was strong but so was she. Back and forth they went, each trying to devour each other's spirit. It seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, she saw Gann fall as Akachi turned back to him and gave him such a blow it brought him to his knees. She saw the blood spurt from a large, gaping wound in Gann's shoulder. "Hold on, Gann," she yelled. Gann hung his head in pain, his useless right arm hanging by his side. He tried to raise his eyes to her. "Nica," he said weakly. "I...love you." He toppled over and fell on the ground, a dark pool of blood spreading out around him. "Noooo!" Nica screamed. Calling on all her rage and hunger, she attacked Akachi with wild abandon. Screaming at him, in between each attack, she called on him to look at her. "Akachi, remember who you are!! Look at my mask!!"

She beat him to his knees and he finally collapsed in front of her. For a moment, Nica couldn't move. Staring at the broken man before her, she raised her eyes to the still form lying in the pool of blood. Her eyes closed and she blacked out. She could feel her body floating in the Fugue Plane, the hunger ebbing from her body, the dark presence growing weaker. Akachi lay on the ground at her feet – empty, confused, enslaved to the hunger. In her dream, she saw the pillars from the Barrow rise around him – an extension of her own will. The Faceless Man was shackled, helpless – he was bound again to the runes. Nica concentrated with all her might and called the Red Woman and the Boy to come.

They appeared in the Barrow and the Red Woman approached Akachi. "You have pursued us, Faceless Man, and we have hidden ourselves from you. In your hunger and your pain you have forgotten what you are but we remember – we always remembered."

The Boy spoke up. "You are Akachi – my brother – the one who gave me my name."

The Woman spoke up. "You are Akachi – my beloved – who kindled love in a heart that held none. And you are Akachi, the Betrayer, who turned against your god for that love – and died in the Wall in my stead. Remember, my love, and be whole again."

Slowly Akachi raised his head. He stared intently at the Boy, then turned to gaze at the Red Woman. A flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes. He held out his arms to the woman and in that instant, he disappeared, along with the figures of the woman and the boy. Nica felt a warm surge of feeling course through her. The curse was gone!! Akachi was at peace!! IT WAS OVER!!

With relief, she fell to ground and sobbed with joy. "Gann!!" she suddenly thought. But, at that moment, the dream ended and she blacked out again.


	19. Chapter 19 Aftermath

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 19 Aftermath

Nica was drowning in a black mist that swirled around her. Where was she? She tried to raise her head above the blackness but it kept sucking her back down. Where was Gann? "Gann," she screamed. "Where are you?"

She felt a soft hand stroking her forehead and grabbed it. "Gann?" she whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"It's me, Nica, it's Safiya. Ssssh. Lie still."

Nica frowned. "Where am I?" she cried. "I want Gann; where is Gann?"

"He can't come to you, right now. Just lie quiet. You need to rest."

Nica rolled her head back and forth on the pillow. "Nooo," she moaned. "I need him. Please let him come to me." She tried to sit up but Safiya pushed her gently back down.

"Nica, listen to me. He's not here." She hesitated, "We don't know where he is. He...he didn't return with you."

"Ohmigods! NO!" she put her hands over her face and started sobbing. "No, no, no, I don't believe it." She curled herself up in a ball moaning and shaking.

The tears fell from Safiya's eyes. She hurriedly rushed out to get Kaelyn, who upon entering, put a sleep spell on Nica. Nica's sobs diminished and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Safiya looked at Kaelyn. "What can we do, Kaelyn? How can we help her?"

Kaelyn bowed her head. "There is nothing we can do, other than to be here for her. I'll sit with her awhile so you can go and get some rest."

"Thank-you, I...thank-you, Kaelyn." She tottered over to the door on unsteady feet. Okku was waiting outside. Safiya sank to the floor and put her arms around Okku. "Oh, Father Bear, what can we do? I'm not sure she will ever recover from this."

"Take heart, Safiya," Okku awkwardly patted her shoulder. "If the hagspawn's spirits are as strong as my own, he may live yet. Do you recall when you were fighting me in the barrow? I was at the end of my strength and then I disappeared?"

Safiya raised her head. "Yes, I remember, Okku. What does it mean?"

"The hagspawn's spirits may have taken him to the dreaming – the Astral plane. He may be dead, he may be still alive. I do not know."

"That is some hope, I suppose." Safiya wiped her face, stood up and walked slowly off.

* * *

A ten-day later Nica was sitting atop her old perch gazing over the rooftops of Mulsantir. She had somewhat recovered from her ordeal, but, although the hunger was gone and her soul had been returned to her body, she still felt like a part of her was missing. She leaned her head on her arms. "Gann," she whispered. "Are you still alive? Please, answer me. Please," she pleaded. "Send me a sign." She waited a few minutes, listening intently, but heard nothing. She raised her head and looked down the hill. She pictured him limping up the hill on the day he had apologized to her and her eyes misted over. "Ohmigods, he was so sweet that day. Why didn't I let him know then how much I loved him!" She started sobbing into her arms. She was so caught up in her grief she didn't hear the soft footsteps that came up the hill and stopped beside her. She felt a warm presence against her arm and raised her head. "Little one," Okku growled gently. "How can I help you?"

"Okku," she cried, grabbing him and sobbing into his soft fur. "You can't! No one can. It hurts so bad, I feel like the hunger is still inside of me."

"No, little one, the spirit-eater is gone. I was right to place my trust in you. You defeated it. My oath is fulfilled. Now, you must go on."

"I can't, I can't go on," she cried. "Not without Gann."

"Little one," he said gently. "The hagspawn loved you. You know that. We all knew that. For all his faults, I have rarely seen a love that strong. Do you think he would want you to spend the rest of your life grieving for him?"

"Yes!" she screamed. "No...no.. I don't know. I suppose not. But I can't help it."

"Of course, you can't help it. You loved him. And... even I was fond of him. We are all grieving for his loss."

"Oh, Okku, I'm so sorry. I've been so consumed with grief that I've had no thought for how any you might feel."

"We all understand, little friend. You do not need to apologize to any of us. However, we are all worried about you." Okku hung his head. "And...now that our quest is over, we are at a loss over what to do now."

Nica looked at Okku. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, little one, is that you have awoken a wanderlust in me. I do not want to return to my barrow, just yet. I'm waiting for you to tell me where we are headed next."

"What about Safiya and Kaelyn?"

"The priestess is waiting to know if you are going to go on with the quest to tear down the Wall. She intends to continue on with it. Safiya, I think, plans to accompany you to your Crossroads Keep, whenever you are ready to go. And I will go with you, also, at least for a time."

"Oh, Okku, thank-you. I didn't know how I was ever going to get home." She sighed heavily. "I can't go back to that Wall. I can't keep fighting. I'm so tired of it all. I can't go on without Gann at my side. Is that wrong?"

"No, little one. I understand."

"I guess I must start thinking about the journey home. It's such a long trip. Are you sure you want to go that far?"

"Yes, little one. I am sure."

"Okku," she said softly. "If Gann is still alive...if his spirits saved him...would he...would he be able to find me if I went home?"

Okku smiled. "Yes, little one. The bond between you was so strong, he would be able to find you if you traveled to the ends of the earth."

A slight smile came on Nica's face. "All right, then. We will go to Crossroads Keep. I'm sure my friends there are worried to death about me. But, Okku," she cried. "What if he never comes back to me? How will I go on?"

"Time, little one, time is the answer. Your grief will fade, eventually. And his memory will live on. Perhaps you will see in him your dreams."

"My dreams! He could come to me in dreams, couldn't he? Why didn't I think of that?" for a moment her face brightened. "But, no," she cried. "If he's dead, he's in the Wall!" She started sobbing again.

Okku rubbed his snout on her arm. "We don't know that, little one. Do you remember at all what Kelemvor told you?"

"No, Okku, I can't remember anything after being in the Barrow again with Akachi."

"When you returned to us, we were still in front of the Wall, waiting. We didn't know where you had gone. Kelemvor appeared and told us the curse had left your body and that Akachi had finally found peace. He said that your good intentions in ending the curse would go far in appeasing the other gods and that, because you had succeeded, he would not judge you, or any or us, harshly because of our quest. You know, yourself, that the hagspawn had come to believe in the gods. Although he did not worship them, I believe, the love he had for you and your influence over him, will go far in any judgments handed down by Kelemvor. I do not believe, if he died, that Kelmevor would send him to Wall." Okku poked her in the side. "Smile, little one, do you think Kelemvor wants another repeat of Akachi's crusade? Another outraged lover trying to tear her beloved from the Wall? No, no, I think you can be assured that your hagspawn did not go to the Wall."

"Oh, Okku, thank-you, thank-you. You're right! Kelemvor knows that if anyone could do that again, it would be me."

"Now, let us return to the Veil and make our preparations."

Nica arose and dusted herself off. She took a deep breath, then followed Okku slowly down the hill.

* * *

Magda was shaking her hand, and the other actors were gathered around, saying their good-byes. "Now, you all take care of yourselves," she said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Oh, Magda, we will. And thank-you for everything you've done for us."

"It was nothing, dear. We enjoyed having you stay with us. Life will be so boring, now that you're going." She started crying in her hankie again. Nica put her arms around her and held her tight. She glared at Sweet Wallace Whitt. "You all better take care of her, promise?"

Wallace bowed. "We promise, oh great hero. And, please, visit us again, if you ever get out this way. You never got to see one of our illustrious plays."

"I will," Nica smiled. "You can count on it."

She kissed Magda on the cheek and they turned to the door. She looked at Safiya and Okku. "Okay, friends, are we ready to go?"

Safiya nodded with a smile and Okku grunted assent. With a last wave to the troupe, they left the Veil.

* * *

Nica had lost count of the days and weeks they had traveled. One day had blended into the next. Their journey had been uneventful so far; only a few altercations with monsters or creatures had interrupted the peacefulness of the trip. The thought of Gann was always with her, but, she had finally reached the point where she could think of him without bursting into tears. Sorrow dogged her footsteps, but the overwhelming pain and grief had slowly dissipated. The variety of the distant lands they traveled, the small towns they had stopped at, the people they had met, the kind words of her companions - all helped her to come to grips with her loss. She had spent a lot of their journey trying to remember and memorize every little word he had ever said to her, writing it down in a small journal she had purchased so she would never, ever forget. She re-played the scenes of their passion over and over in her head, however, it was too painful to linger long on these memories. His touch, the smell of him, the feel of him, were ever present in her mind. When she closed her eyes at nights, his beautiful face always appeared – she saw his perfectly molded cheekbones, his strong jaw, his lush lips, his downswept black brows under which his sparkling green eyes gazed at her with a look of love. No matter how many times she had entered the dreaming, she could never find him there. Several times she had woken up sobbing, with Safiya's strong arm around her.

* * *

But – in time, it had gotten better.

On a bright, sunny morning, several months after they had left Mulsantir, the group stood on a high ridge looking down into the green valley below.

"There," Nica pointed. "That's it. Crossroads Keep. We're almost there." The excitement was exhilarating. She couldn't wait to see her old friends again. Suddenly, she grabbed her stomach and threw up in the grass. Safiya ran over to her. "Nica, are you all right? Are you ill?"

Nica gagged a few more times, then wiped her mouth on her hand, and shakily stood up. "Uggh, I don't know, Safiya, it must be the excitement of coming home. I felt a little funny yesterday morning, but all of sudden I felt really queasy, sick to my stomach." She reached down in her bag for a drink of water. Safiya glanced knowingly at Okku, who raised his hairy eyebrows. "Oh, dear," Safiya thought. "Could she be with child?"

Safiya put her arm around Nica. "C'mon, let's try and get down this hill. I can't wait to see your castle."

"Neither can I," Nica said eagerly.

By mid-afternoon they had reached the outskirts of the Keep. She could see her Greycloak guards patrolling the road. "They're going to drop dead in shock when they see me," she giggled. The guards had spotted them and had stopped, waiting for them to approach. As she got closer, she waved her hand, but they didn't respond. She was almost at the first gate before they realized who she was. One guard came running up to her. "Knight-Captain!! Ohmigods!! Knight-Captain, you're alive!! Blessed be the name of Tyr, you're alive!!"

"Yes, I am, soldier. I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"It's Jacob, sir! I mean, ma'am."

One of Wolf's minions had been standing near the guards. He immediately took off and ran to the Keep, shouting at the top of his lungs. "The Captain's back! The Captain's back!"

Nica, grinning, looked up at the gate in the distance. She could see people starting to gather at the gate, could hear the hubbub of loud voices. One figure broke from the press and came running pell mell down the road to greet her. A short, dark man, his bow slung over his shoulder. "Daeghun!" she whispered and took off running to meet him. She halted suddenly in the road as he came up to her. "Daughter! Daughter!" was all he could get out. "Daeghun, I'm back," she cried. He stepped up to her and for the first time in his life threw his arms around her and hugged her close. Nica reeled in shock. "He does love me," she thought and hugged him back tightly. They stood like that for some minutes as others gathered around them.

She finally lifted her head and saw Sand standing next to Aldanon. Tears sprang to her eyes and she broke from Daeghun's embrace. "Sand!" Nica collapsed in his arms, which took him by surprise. "My dear girl, my dear girl," was all he could utter while he stroked her hair.

Aldanon was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, my, isn't this wonderful? My word!"

Bevil had come up and was pounding on her back in glee. "Nica, Nica, where have you been?"

Lieutenant Kana was there, trying to shake her hand. Poor Deekin was jumping up and down trying to grab her arm. Even Sal, the bartender, was there, with his hands over his face, blubbering like a baby. "Oh, my, oh, my, wait until I tell Duncan!"

Nica was so overcome with joy she could hardly stand it. The tears were rolling down her cheeks but her face was stretched in a wide grin. Everyone was alternately laughing, crying and shouting at the top of their lungs.

Finally, Daeghun waved everyone away and escorted her through the gate. "Back, everyone. She needs to rest. You'll all get your turn to greet her. Come, daughter, let us go up to the Keep." Nica paused for a moment. "Wait, my friends." She gestured to Safiya and Okku, who been waiting in the background, watching the joyous reunion with smiles on their faces. "Safiya, Okku, this is my foster-father, Daeghun." She looked at Daeghun. "I wouldn't be alive right now, if it hadn't been for them."

Daeghun walked over to them and bowed. "Thank-you for my daughter's life. You are very welcome here."

They followed Daeghun and Nica up through the village. Nica got waves from the blacksmith and armorer, salutes from the Greycloaks. Master Veedle came bustling up. "Oh, Captain, I've so much to tell you. We continued on with rebuilding the Keep. You'll be amazed at the progress we've made."

"Thank-you, Master Veedle, we'll talk later." Nica smiled at him.

At the large, wooden door to the Keep, Nica paused. "Well, Wolf, still at your post?"

"Yes, Captain, ma'am. I'm still here. And all the rest of the gang, is too! We wouldn't _never_ desert you."

She put her hand on his hair and ruffled it. "Good lad." She turned and Daeghun pushed open the door of the Keep.

* * *

Nica sat on her bed, brushing her long, flaxen hair. It had felt so good to take a real bath, again. And, to get out of her filthy armor. She had soaked in the tub for hours. She got up and rummaged through her closet, selecting a long, luxurious velvet robe. Turning to look at herself in the mirror she sorrowfully thought, "I wish Gann was here to see me in this." As she turned sideways to view herself, she noticed a slight bulge in her belly. "Hmmm," she thought. "I can't be getting fat. I've hardly eaten a thing for months, and all that walking." The thought finally hit her. "Oh, no, it can't be," she cried. She now realized that she had not menstruated in months.

The battles she had fought, the long journeys – it had never even crossed her mind. "Ohmigods, and the throwing up, too!" She flung herself on her bed and sobbed. "Oh, Gann, Gann, my love, my love. You'll never get to see your child!"

A short knock sounded on her door. "Daughter?"

She got up off the bed and slowly plodded over to the door, wiping the tears from her reddened eyes.

Daeghun looked at her closely as she opened the door. "Daughter, what is it? Can you tell me?"

"Yes, please come in, Daeghun." He came into the room and sat down in a small, wooden chair by her bed. Nica paced the room. "Oh, Daeghun. I have so much to tell you. I don't even know where to start."

"Start at the beginning, daughter. I have all the time in the world."

She came over and sat on the bed and took his hand in hers. She proceeded to tell him the long story of waking up in the Barrow, meeting Safiya, fighting Okku, finding out about the curse. When she reached the part about meeting Gann, she broke down into tears. Daeghun patiently waited for her to continue. Gulping and sobbing, she continued on with the tale, finally arriving at the part where she and Gann had faced Akachi together. "He never came back, like I did," she sobbed. 'I've been a wreck for months. I love him so much. And now," she wiped her nose with the handkerchief Daeghun proffered. "I think I'm with child." She threw herself down on the bed, still sobbing.

Daeghun got up and laid a hand on her arm. "Daughter! Nica, you do not have to worry. I will take care of you, just like I did with your mother."

She sat up suddenly. "Ohmigods, I had forgotten that. You took her in when she was pregnant with me."

"Yes," he nodded smiling, but she could see the pain in his eyes at the remembrance.

"Oh, Daeghun. I'm so sorry that you have to re-live those painful memories. I...know how you feel, now. Many people thought you should put away your sorrow, but, I know in my heart I will always love my Gannayev. There can never be another..."

"Yes, daughter, and in our shared sorrow at losing someone we loved... that may come to be our strength." He hung his head. "I know I did not show you the love I had for you. Please, forgive me. My pain was so great, I could not let myself care about another, even a child such as yourself. But...when you disappeared, I realized what a fool I had been. I wish to make amends for that. You and your child will be loved."

"Oh, Daeghun... father, you do not know what it means to me to hear you say that. I do forgive you. I know now you always loved me in your own way. Thank-you." Nica laid her head on his shoulder. Daeghun cleared his throat and patted her back. "Come now, it will not do your child any good for you to be so upset. We must make plans as to what we are going to do next."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish to return to West Harbor. The town has recovered from the attacks and my home is there. I only stayed on here, hoping to hear some word about you. Your Lieutenant Kana has kept me busy with scouting, but, my purpose for being here has been served."

Nica looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, I would like my child to be raised in West Harbor. It was a good place to grow up." She smiled at him gratefully. "However, I'll need to stay here for awhile to catch up on business. I promised Safiya she could start a school of magic here so I need to help her get started on that. I guess I also need to go to Neverwinter and let Lord Nasher know I'm alive. And, let him know I need to retire from knighthood, if possible. And I want to see Uncle Duncan and maybe, Neeshka, if she's there." She put her hands up to her head. "Gods, there is so much to do."

"One thing at a time, daughter, one thing at a time."


	20. Chapter 20 Neverwinter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 20 Neverwinter

Nica lay in her bed at the Sunken Flagon thinking about the past few months. Crossroads Keep was doing fine, basically running itself; Nica had gone over the books with Lieutenant Kana and everything had seemed in perfect order. Kana had continued sending out patrols and the roads surrounding the Keep were safer than ever. More and more merchants had continued to stop by on their way to Neverwinter and several new shops had sprung up in the Keep Courtyard. Nica had doubled Kana's salary as a way of saying thank-you.

She had set aside a small building in the Keep for Safiya's school. Although Aldanon had not been much help (basically getting in everyone's way and nobody being able to understand what in the hells he was talking about), Sand was more enthusiastic. After escaping the collapse of the ruin, he had made his way to the Keep, deciding not to return to the Docks and peddle potions. He was just as much fascinated with the library at the Keep as Aldanon was and they had spent many happy hours cataloging each and every book. Not long after Nica had introduced Safiya to Sand, she spotted them in the basement with their heads together over the Alchemist's bench. Nica smiled. "Looks like they're going to hit it off just fine."

Torio had not been happy about that. Apparently, she had quite a crush on Sand, but he had not reciprocated. He had such a hatred for Luskan, that even though Torio had turned her coat and was now working for Neverwinter, he could not forgive her; besides her fashion sense _appalled_ him.

Nica was pleased to see that Guyven of the Road was still at the Keep, and they spent a wonderful day together while Nica told him about all the adventures she had had. He was still working on his maps of the Sword Coast and she was able to give him a new project – making maps of Rashemen.

Nica was at the Keep for about a month, before she had decided to make the trip to Neverwinter. Apparently, Kana had sent off a courier to let Lord Nasher know she was alive, so when she had arrived at Uncle Duncan's, with Okku at her side, an invitation was waiting for a reception in her honor. Both Lord Nasher and Sir Grayson had understood her reasons for wanting to resign her commission in the Neverwinter Nine, however, they gave her an honorary title as the Knight-Captain of Crossroads Keep. She had been happy to see Sir Nevalle, Captain Brelaina and her old friend Cormick again.

It had been harder than Nica had thought to walk through the doors of the Sunken Flagon. Uncle Duncan had cried like a baby at seeing her. A part of her had wanted to see all her old companions standing around the common room like they had before. She couldn't even look at the fireplace where she had first encountered Bishop lounging in the corner and she also couldn't sleep in her old room because it brought back too many memories of him. When she could finally catch Uncle Duncan in a sober mood, they had had a long cry together talking about the good old days.

The first night of her arrival he had tapped a new keg in her honor and had invited the whole city to come and celebrate. The ale flowed freely and there were more than a few people walking around with tremendous hangovers the next day – if they could even walk at all. Uncle Duncan had gotten so drunk he had spent the whole next day in bed, moaning pitifully. He had kept pushing drinks on Nica most of the evening, not understanding why she only nursed a small mug of mead, before she finally took him aside and told him about her condition. "Oh, Nica, lass, that's wonderful. I'll now be a great-uncle!" And, as was his way, he had called for another round.

The biggest surprise of all was when Neeshka had shown up at the tavern. Nica had been ecstatic to see her and she replayed the conversation they had had over in her mind:

"Neeshka, it's so good to see you. I was so glad to hear that you had survived." She gave her a big hug.

"Oh, you know me," Neeshka laughed. "I can get out of any kind of traps – even falling rocks. I also still have Leldon's Lucky Coin. I think that helped, too!"

"What have you been doing with yourself these days?

"Oh, after returning to Neverwinter, I got all the loot I had stashed from the Collector's heist and bought my own house in Blacklake! Boy, those stuck-up nobles were sure surprised to see me move in. I started another gang, too, just for fun."

"You didn't!" Nica exclaimed in shock. "What for? You don't need the money."

"Well, it's what I'm good at and, really, it's all I know how to do. I couldn't see myself working in a shop or something stupid like that. Don't worry," she whispered. "It's all hush-hush. The city guard knows nothing about us. But, enough about that. What about you?"

Nica proceeded to tell her the long tale of her journey to Rashemen.

"Ohmigods! I can't believe it. All this time I thought you were dead. And you're pregnant? When are you due? I'll have a baby shower for you at the Moonstone Mask!"

"I'm really not sure," Nica smiled. "I lost track of time. I think I might be about three or four months along."

Neeshka wanted to hear all about Gann, and although it was still hard for Nica to talk about him, she did her best. "OOOOh! He sounds dreamy!!" Neeshka squealed. "No offense, Nica, but I couldn't stand that Bishop! No one could understand what you saw in him. He's dead, huh? Good riddance, I say."

Nica smiled wryly. "Well, you know what they say, Neeshka, love is blind. It certainly was in your case with Leldon! He looked old enough to be your father!"

Neeshka lowered her brows and her mouth opened in shock. "Why you little...no, no, I guess you're right. It seems that both of our 'pickers' were broke!" Nica nodded and they burst out laughing.

"Why do women always seem to go for the bad boys?" Neeshka mused.

"I have no clue," Nica responded. "Maybe because we think they're exciting or something. Even Gann was kind of a 'bad boy' at first; he certainly was a smart-ass at times. But, thank God, he really wasn't like that. Oh, Neeshka, he was so sweet to me. I miss him so much sometimes, I can't stand it."

Neeshka patted her shoulder. "I know, I know. And, now to be having his baby all by yourself? It must feel horrible."

"It does," Nica hung her head. "I want him to know about it. I want him to be able to feel it kicking inside of me. He had such a hard life; I want him to know that he has a family now. " She hung her head and the tears started flowing again.

"Oh, Nica," Neeshka exclaimed. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh, gods, me and my big mouth!"

"It's all right, " Nica tried to smile. "I do this all the time."

"I'll tell you what. As soon as you have this baby, you send me a message and I'll come to visit you."

"I'm thinking of going back to West Harbor. Would you come all that way?"

"Of course, I'll get Cain to bring me."

"Cain, who's he?" Nica's eyes brightened.

"You remember that minstrel in Blacklake? The bard who plays in the amphitheater by the Lake?"

"Yes!! I remember him."

"Well, my house is near there. And I used to go by the Lake all the time and sit and listen to him play. We got to talking and well, one thing led to another!"

"Neeshka, I'm so happy for you. I hope he treats you better than Leldon did."

"He better treat me right. I'm paying for everything!" She switched her tail angrily, while Nica shook her head and laughed.

"He's always broke – but, I use him as a look-out in Blacklake for my, you know, heists."

"Well, as long you're happy. That's all that counts."

"He's got a brother. Maybe I could introduce you."

"Neeshka!! I hope you're kidding. There will never be anyone but Gann, for me. And besides, no man is going to want to go out with a four months pregnant woman!"

"Oh, well, sorry, I didn't think about that."

"No, I'm perfectly content. I just want to go back home and try and forget all the hell I've been through."

She grinned slyly at Neeshka, "You know, I always thought you and Khelgar might get something going."

"What??" Neeshka screamed. "That smelly old dwarf? You have got to be joking!!"

"Well, you two seemed to have gotten really fond of each other, there, towards the end of our journey. I know he was fond of you."

"Well, he was alright, but, gods, Nica. How can you even imagine such a thing! Ugghhh!" Nica laughed and laughed at the look on Neeshka's face.

Nica started smiling just thinking about that conversation. It had felt so good to finally be able to laugh again.

She rolled out of bed and got dressed. As she pulled up her trousers and tried to button them she thought. "I'm going to have get some new clothes before I leave. These are getting too tight." For a moment, she hung her head in sorrow. "Oh, Gann," she prayed. "Please come back to me."

Taking a deep breath she opened her door and walked down the hall. Stopping in front of another door, she knocked. "Okku? Are you up?"

"Yes, little one." Nica opened the door and went in.

"I do not like this, little friend. I can't sleep on a bed."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. We're leaving today. Do you still want to come to West Harbor with me?"

"Yes, I will come for a time. At least to see you safely there. After that, I think I might go back to my Barrow."

"Oh, Okku, I will really miss you. But if you have to go, I guess..."

"Yes, little one. It's about time I returned. The spirits of Rashemen need me."

"You will be sure to let me know if you hear anything of Gann, won't you?"

"Yes, I will." He looked at Nica sadly. "Who would have thought that I would miss that hagspawn!"

Nica sat down on the floor beside him. "I know what you mean. He kind of grows on you, doesn't he?"

Okku smiled. "Yes, he does. It's too quiet without him. I was always waiting to hear what ridiculous thing he would say next."

Nica flung her arms around Okku and hugged him tightly. "Old Father Bear, you have been a good friend to me."

"And because of you, spirit-eater, the spirits of Rashemen are at peace. I thank you for that. Come now," he said gruffly. "We need to continue our journey."


	21. Chapter 21 The Return

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Obsidian except my own.

Chapter 21 The Return

The stranger approached West Harbor from the vicinity of Dead Men's Mere. Pausing by the large, empty barn, he slowly let his glance wander over the rustic wooden buildings in the distance. He noticed a strange, black crevice in the adjoining pasture. A black spot, surrounded by lush green grass. A woman, who was sweeping her porch on the nearby house, glanced up and saw him. "Strange looking creature, he is," she thought, then continued with her sweeping. "Must be here to see Nica."

The people in West Harbor had gotten used to all kinds of strangers showing up over the past few months. Nica was famous. And she was important. Any stranger that entered the local tavern would be inundated by the locals, all boasting they knew her when. "Owns a castle, she does," one would say. "One of Lord Nasher's knights, too!" said another. "She killed the Shadow King!!" another would cry out. "And won the Harvest Cup, singlehanded!"

Couriers were constantly coming and going, from Crossroads Keep and Neverwinter. And strange creatures had visited recently, like that frightening devil girl. "And did you see that dwarf who's at her house, now?" they would whisper.

The stranger walked over to the woman on the porch. "My pardon, madam. Could you please direct me to the house of Nica Shadowbane?"

"I figured as much," she said, putting her broom up. She pointed down to the town. "You go all the way through the town until you come to a bridge. Then go over the bridge and the house will be on the other side. The only one there."

"My most heartfelt thanks, good lady." He turned and left the porch. The woman frowned and shook her head. "These city types," she thought, shaking her head. "Always puttin' on airs."

* * *

Nica sat on the small porch, which Daeghun had built for her, rocking the cradle with her foot, her knitting on her lap. Khelgar had taken a chair beside her and was busy trying to light his pipe.

She glanced over at him. "When did you take up smoking, Khelgar?"

"Oh, awhile ago, lass. Not much to do at the Ironfist Stronghold these days, since we cleared out all the orcs and ogres. One of my cousins got me started. Thought it might calm me down." He chuckled.

Nica smiled. "Nothing could calm you down, Khelgar. It's all over town what happened at the tavern last night."

Khelgar looked down shamefacedly. "Now, lass, it wasna my fault. It'll be a cold day in the nine hells, before Khelgar Ironfist will take kindly to a slur against his clan."

Nica laughed. "What was it this time?"

"I don't know who the rogue was, but he seemed to think he knew a wee bit more about mining than dwarves. Well, that led to a slight difference of opinion, ya see, and the rest...well..." he shrugged his shoulders.

Nica shook her head. "Thank the gods, you never became a monk. I can't imagine what could have gotten into your head to come up with that idea."

"You're right, lass. All I wanted was to learn how to fight like them, but all that holy-roller rigamarole? No, no, I couldna stand for that."

The baby in the cradle made a small whimper and Nica looked down. Little Gann was sleeping soundly, lost in a baby dream. For a moment her glance lingered. He was a beautiful baby. Everyone said so. They had never seen a prettier babe. His light blue skin shone with health. His golden hair was thick and curly. His eyes were turning from a deep blue to a tawny hazel and glowed with intelligence. Nica laughed. "At least I think so." At five months old he could sit up and was already able to stand with help; his chubby legs would even try and take steps. "Like he can't wait to go adventuring."

Khelgar noticed Nica looking at the baby. "I must say, lass, as I've said many a time since I've been here, that is one fine looking laddie. When he gets older, you must bring him to visit the Ironfist Stronghold. We'll teach him to be a man!"

Nica smiled. "Khelgar, there's no one I'd rather have teach him to fight, than you. However," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Only in self-defense, please."

"Oh, lass, you take all the fun out of fighting," Khelgar grumbled.

Nica picked up her knitting. "Now if you don't mind, I have to finish this sweater."

"And, how is the business going?"

"Very well. We have quite a few orders coming in from Neverwinter, thanks to Deekin's connections there. Uncle Duncan has also put out the word among his friends, although most of them aren't married. I've even gotten a couple of orders from Highcliff."

Khelgar shook his head. "Who would a thought you'd end up being a mother, of all things, then gettin' all the ladies in the village to help you start your own, whadayacallit, cottage industry for bairns?"

"What? Did you think I'd be an adventurer all my life? My "Baby Gann" line gives me something to do and helps the village. I have to admit, it was hard to settle down here after all the excitement I had last year. But I couldn't just sit around and twiddle my thumbs, now could I?"

"No, lass, I guess not. It's a shame, though. You were a great fighter."

"And don't you forget it. I can still take you on, any time you'd like!"

"That's the spirit. I just might take you up on that, if I run out of action at the tavern."

Nica laughed. Glancing up she noticed a man starting to cross the bridge. "I wonder who he is," she thought and picked up her knitting again. Just as suddenly, she stood up, her hand clutching at her throat. The tiny baby sweater fell to the floor. Startled, Khelgar grabbed the arms of his chair and stared at her. "What is it, lass, what is it?"

She struggled to speak but the words would not come. Khelgar looked in the direction of where she was staring. A tall man with broad shoulders and slim hips was crossing over the bridge. He noticed the glint of silvery-blue hair and skin. "Well, I'll be damned," he smiled. He nudged Nica gently, bringing her out of her trance. "Go to him, lass, run!" Nica leapt off the porch, her arms outstretched. The man raised his arms and caught her as she threw herself against him. Raising her up, he swung her around, his lips pressed to hers. They fell to their knees with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Gann, oh, Gann," Nica cried. "You're alive, you're alive!!"

Gann held her to his heart, the tears falling from his eyes. "How could you doubt it, my love? Even death could not keep me from you."

All the words she had been wanting to say to him for months spilled out. "Ohmigods, I can't believe it. I can't believe you found me. I tried to get to you. I tried to save you, but as soon as Akachi fell, I was swept away. Oh, gods, Gann, I've missed you so much. I thought you were dead." She kissed his eyes, his mouth, his nose, his chin. Clinging to him tightly, she started sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Gann held her close, his head bowed on her shoulder. He could not let her go. "Oh, my Nica, my Nica. I was swept away also. I could not get back to you. Not for a long time." He raised his head and found her lips again.

They heard a slight cough behind them. Nica looked up and saw Khelgar, grinning at them. "Oh, Gann, you must meet my old friend, Khelgar. He's come to visit me." Gann helped her up and strode over to Khelgar with his hand extended. "My pleasure, Khelgar, I have heard quite a lot about you!"

"And the same about you, hagspawn. You're all she can talk about. I knew it was you, the minute I saw you on the bridge. Thank the gods, you've returned. This little lass was eatin' her heart out over you. And maybe, now my ears can get some rest."

Nica punched Khelgar in the arm but Gann smiled and pumped his hand. "I can see now why you are so dear to Nica. I hope we can also be friends."

"Can you fight, laddie?"

"Can he fight? Khelgar, haven't you been listening to any of my stories? Of course, he can fight. You should see him. He can fight like a monk! He can fight like a warrior, and he can fight like a wizard!!"

Khelgar's eyes gleamed. "Aye, laddie, is that the truth?"

Gann grinned at him. "Well, Nica may have exaggerated _slightly_, Khelgar, but, we will have to find that out, won't we?"

"Yes, we will!" And Khelgar clapped him on the back.

As they walked back to house, Nica hung on his arm. "Oh, Gann, I...I have something to tell you."

He leaned his head down to hers. "What is it, my love?"

"Look on the porch." Gann turned his head and looked. He saw two chairs, a table, a...cradle? He looked down at Nica, with furrowed brow, the tears welling up in his green eyes. "Nica," he breathed softly. "We have a...child?" She flung her arms around him. "Yes, oh yes, you have a beautiful son."

Gann gently pushed her back, holding her at arms length. He couldn't speak. He looked at the porch again, then looked at Nica with his mouth hanging open. Nica laughed. "Khelgar, pay attention. You might never, ever see Gann at a loss for words again."

She led him up to the porch, then stood on the step with Khelgar's arm around her as they watched Gann kneel down by the cradle and look in. Little Gann had awoken and was staring up at his father with his beautiful tawny-hazel eyes. Gann carefully held out his forefinger and Little Gann grasped it tightly. "Oh, Nica," she heard him say softly. "He's beautiful." The tears were streaming from Nica's eyes. "Like his father," she told him.

Gann gently reached in and picked up his son. Cradling him to his chest, he turned to Nica. His eyes were filled with tears. He held out an arm and Nica ran to him. Holding them close, he whispered to Nica. "My love, oh my love. Never in my wildest dreams, did I ever think I could be this happy."

Khelgar coughed. "If you folks don't mind, I need to wet my whistle. If you need me, I'll be at the tavern." And he stumped off, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Nica and Gann sat on the steps of the porch with Little Gann on his father's lap. "Nica, if had known..."

"How could you know?"

"I should have felt it. I should have..."

"Hush, don't be silly. You're here now."

"But, you had to go through this all alone." He hung his head and his tears dripped on the baby.

Nica leaned over and wiped them off with a diaper. "Daeghun helped me. My foster-father. And I had the women from the village to help. It was soon over. Look at me," she said gently.

He turned his tear-stained face to hers and she took it in her hands. "I was so afraid that you would never get to see your son. That was the _only_ thing that upset me - that he would never know his wonderful father."

Gann leaned his forehead against Nica's and they stared into each other's eyes. He suddenly jumped as Little Gann kicked him in the stomach. "He has very strong legs, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Nica laughed. "He does. I'm not sure who he gets that from."

They heard a step on the gravel and they both raised their heads. Daeghun was standing in front of them with a quizzical look on his face. "Aren't you going to introduce me, daughter?"

Gann put the baby in Nica's lap and immediately stood up. "I am Gannayev, Gann-of-Dreams. You must be Nica's father. Sir, I want to thank you for taking care of my Nica and... my son. I...was detained...I could not get back...I didn't know."

Daeghun held out his hand. "Not to worry, son. It has been no trouble at all." Gann gripped his hand. "Thank-you, sir, thank-you."

"Call me Daeghun, my daughter is the "sir", not me!" he smiled.

Nica quipped, "No, I'm not, Daeghun. I retired, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I was trying to make a joke." Nica looked at him in wonder. Daeghun making a joke? Would there be anymore miracles that happened today?

Daeghun took a seat in the chair. "Well, son, now that you're back, what are you plans?"

Gann stood there speechless. "Uh, plans? I, uh..."

Nica laughed again. "Gann, you're losing your touch. That's the second time today you've been at a loss for words." She turned to her foster-father. "Daeghun, please, he just got back about half an hour ago. He's just found out he has a son. And, I don't even know where he's been all this time. Give him a break."

"Yes, well, I apologize; daughter, you are right. Gann, you are more than welcome to stay at my house until you both decide what you are going to do." He rose from his chair. "I'm going to get supper started." He turned and went into the house.

Nica pulled Gann down next to her. "He likes you, I can tell. And Khelgar does too!"

"I am glad, Nica, for your sake. But... this is all so strange to me. I had no family or real friends until I met you. It is going to take some time to get used to. This is certainly not Rashemen. People are so friendly here, even to a hagspawn!"

Nica laughed and kissed him. "That doesn't matter here." Baby Gann started fussing. Gann looked at him with fear in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" Nica smiled, "He's hungry. That's all. In all the excitement I forgot to feed him." She unbuttoned her tunic and put the baby to her breast. Gann's eyes widened. "Nica, I...that's..."

Nica giggled. "Ohmigods, the third time today!"

Gann stared in wonder then dropped his head in his hands and his shoulders started to shake. "Ohhh, my love... dearest Gann, don't, please." She put her arm around him and drew him close. He raised his tear-stained face. "Seeing you like that...seeing him suckling your breast...I...you...you are both so beautiful...I am overwhelmed."

Nica held him tightly and sighed contentedly. She looked up at the sky. "Thank-you, spirits, for returning my love," she whispered.

Later that night, Nica lay with Gann in her narrow bed, their arms entwined around each other. Little Gann slept soundly in his cradle.

"Gann, I'm sorry about this bed. It's been mine since I was a child."

"Nica, I would not care if I had to sleep on the floor! It feels so good to feel your soft skin again, pressed against mine. I...I, uh, I hope I wasn't too rough earlier."

She kissed his nose, "Rough? I think I was just as rough as you. My gods, we had over a year to make up for. And...don't think you're going to get any sleep for the rest of the night, either!"

He chuckled. "I was not counting on it."

She stroked his arm. "Will you tell me what happened to you?"

He nestled his head on her breast and stroked her belly. "I thought death had come for me. The last thing I saw was you still battling the Faceless Man. I felt so helpless. I could not stand. Then, a blackness came over me and I was floating above you. I could see you below me, still fighting."

Nica leaned over and gently kissed the large scar on his shoulder. "Oh, Gann, I saw him strike you. I saw you fall...there was so much blood."

"Yes, I had used up all my spells. I tried to dodge the blow but I was not fast enough." He sighed heavily. "Nica, I think the Red Woman saved me. Or maybe it was the Founder. I thought I saw a figure in red. I felt my soul leaving my body. I was terrified. I thought it was going to the Wall. Then it seemed to pull back inside of me and my spirits surrounded me and bore me away to the Dreaming. I could not wake up. I was so weak. They would not let me leave. They were always afraid of you. I remember telling them over and over that you were cured, even though I did not know that for a fact, but they would not listen. It seemed I had lost all my power over them. I don't know how long I was with them."

He stopped and hugged her tightly. "I saw my mother again, Nica. She came to me in the dream. She talked to me...helped to heal my wounds...gave me her strength." Nica felt his tears on her skin and she stroked his head gently. "I told her how much I loved you, about the vow I had made to you. She...she held me in her arms while I cried...she kissed me..."

"Oh, my Gann. How wonderful for you." Nica rubbed his back. "I know how much that meant to you. Although I missed you terribly, I'm so glad you got to experience that."

He raised his head and stared into her eyes. "You are?" he said in surprise. "I thought you would hate me for leaving you."

"Hate you? How could I hate you? I thought you were dead!" She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

He pulled away slightly and stroked her cheek, holding her gaze with his. "Nica, I...I wish to wed you. I want us to be together always. I want to speak another vow to you, one that will last a lifetime."

The tears started falling from Nica's eyes as she put her arms around him and hugged him to her breast. "Oh, yes, Gann. Yes. I want to give you my vow, as well. I love you so much...I will marry you."

She heard him sigh with contentment and whisper, "Thank-you," as he nuzzled her breast; she felt his warm tongue gently taste the drops of milk that had leaked from her nipples. A shiver ran up her spine and she pulled his head closer. He raised his head slightly. "I won't be depriving my son of his needed sustenance, will I?"

Nica rolled her eyes and laughed. "Gods, no, you sweet fool, no." And she pulled his head back to her breast.


	22. Chapter 22 Another Vow

Chapter 21 Another Vow

The morning of the wedding dawned with a hint of rain in the air. Nica jumped up out of bed and threw open the window to look up at the sky. "Please, oh, please do not let it rain," she moaned.

"It's not going to rain, beloved. Come back to bed." Gann called lazily from deep underneath the bedclothes.

"How do you know? You can't control the weather," she hesitated. "Can you?" She peered out the window again and mumbled. "It looks awfully cloudy. I hope it clears up by this evening."

She heard him chuckle and he raised his head above the covers. "No, I cannot. But I did suppose one of your wizard friends might be able to."

She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Oh, you! They might be able to cast some light spells but I don't think they could make it stop raining."

"Come here, wench." he growled teasingly.

She went over and sat on the bed and he curled around her and put his head in her lap. She stroked his tousled hair. "You are beautiful, do you know that?" he murmured looking up at her.

"I don't feel like it right now," her hand twisted in his hair. "Little Gann was up half the night and you slept right through it!" She leaned over and looked in the cradle. The baby was sleeping soundly with an angelic look on his face.

Gann chuckled. "I am sorry, my love. You can blame your father and Khelgar for that. I kept trying to leave the tavern but Khelgar kept ordering more rounds."

"And you just had to stay and drink them, didn't you?" She pulled his hair harder. He reached up and grabbed her braid and brought her mouth down to his. "Mmmmm," he purred softly. Letting her go, he snuggled back in her lap. "No, I did not drink them all. I think I learned a lesson back in Mulsantir. Although, not for lack of Khelgar trying. But, Nica, I was having such a good time, I could not leave. No one has ever thrown a celebration for _me_, before, and I _was_ the guest of honor. It would have been rude to leave."

"I know. I know. I'm glad you had a good time. I'm just cranky because of the baby." She glanced towards the window. "And nervous about the wedding."

"I will have to have a long talk with that boy; he should be more respectful of his mother's repose." He chuckled softly. "But somehow, I do not think he will listen."

"I don't think he will, either." Nica lifted Gann's head up and crawled back under the covers, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Gann, I'm so happy. Sometimes I still can't believe it's all over and that you've come back."

"I know," he murmured softly, his lips pressed against her hair. "It is strange not to have to arise every morning wondering what creatures we will have to battle today or whether your curse was going to eat you alive."

"Did you really worry about me that much?" She raised her head to look at him.

He looked at her quizzically. "You know I did. And why are we trying to fish for affirmations of my fidelity on this day of all days?"

She ducked her head and giggled. "I just love to hear you say it."

His hand strayed down her back and he squeezed her buttocks. "I can show you if you like?"

Nica giggled again and pressed herself close against him. "All right. But... there was something I wanted to ask you first."

"Mmmm, what is it," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Are you happy, here, Gann? Have you thought about whether you would want to stay on here? I know it's a boring backwater of a place and I know you've only been here a few months, but do you think you could live here?"

He raised his head and stared deeply into her eyes. "Nica, my home is in your arms. Wherever that may be."

Nica caught her breath. "Oh, Gann, that's the most wonderful thing you have ever said to me." She leaned over and kissed him deeply. His arms tightened around her for a moment, then he slowly drew back.

"However," he said, "I am suddenly overcome with melancholy, my love. I am uncertain of its origin."

Nica raised her head. "What?! What's wrong?" She looked fearfully into his eyes.

He smiled at her slyly. "I am not certain what journeys we can undertake now that can surpass the one we have just traveled. You have met my mother in a sunken city beneath the waves and walked the Plane of Shadows; we've danced in dreams – oh - and we went to the Realm of the Dead and back. Wherever can a poor hagspawn take you to impress you after such things?"

Nica narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "How about the Realm of Silence?!"

Gann shook with laughter. "I can manage that for a _short_ time, I think, but it must be your lips that silence me. I demand nothing less!"

Nica smiled and drew him closer; her mouth found his.

They led the procession through the village between a glittering aisle of lighted torches arriving, at last, at the green field beyond. Nica and Gann stepped into the lighted circle and faced Prior Hlam, who had come from the Temple of Tyr in Neverwinter to preside over the ceremony.

In the distance Nica could see the fluttering flags and encampments of the friends and guests who had made the long journey to West Harbor. Her eye's momentarily teared up at the thought of all the many friends who had come to celebrate her marriage. Neeshka had arrived in style with her new beau, Cain, bringing Ophala and the girls from the Moonstone Mask in her train; a whole contingent of knights and officials from Neverwinter were present; practically the whole of Crossroads Keep were there, as well. Wolf and his minions had even set up their own courier service among the different encampments - running errands, relaying messages, exercising steeds, buying supplies – and had a made a tidy profit in doing so. People were there from Highcliff, Old Owl Well, Fort Locke, Port Llast and the entire Ironfist clan had made the long trek from their mountain. Nica had been shocked to see a few Lizardfolk on the outskirts of the settlement and several Druids wandering around as well. Ammon Jerro had journeyed to Crossroads Keep a few weeks before and upon hearing the news had come along as well. Even the two gnomes from Port Llast had come in memory of Grobnar. They had pulled her aside the day before and had told her the Wendersnaven themselves were here, although Nica still could not see them.

As she and Gann entered the circle, Safiya and Khelgar stepped up by their sides. Khelgar was looking a little worse for wear, but was bravely trying to smile. He was dressed in his finest armor. Safiya was beaming; she had told Nica upon her arrival that she should prepare herself for a journey back to Crossroads Keep next month for her own wedding with Sand.

They faced Prior Hlam and he proceeded to speak the words of the ceremony, that Gann and Nica had devised between themselves:

"_Since ancient times, people have communed with nature to learn more about themselves by example. Since it is within nature that we all do abide, we ask for Nica and Gannayev the blessings of Nature's Elements, Air, Fire, Water and Earth. We do this that they may fully come to understand the lessons each element has to offer. The attributes of which, are examples of those aspects they mirror, not only within divinity, but within ourselves as well._

"_We ask the spirits of Air to keep open the lines of communication between this couple. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the horizon. As Air flows freely to and from and through us all, may their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with wisdom."_

"_Spirits of Fire, we ask that Nica and Gannayev's passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness, and courage. As Fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of life."_

"_We ask the Spirits of Water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds our Bride and Groom. May they be well loved, and love well, letting the surety with which Water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure."_

"_Spirits of Earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock solid place to stand and fulfill their destiny. May their journey mirror the vast planes and fertile fields, expansive and alive. May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful harvest. And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other as well as the love of the divine is for them."_

"_Divine Spirits, whose presence is felt in all things and at all times, we ask your continued blessings upon this couple, upon their union and upon their family and friends who have gathered here to celebrate this joyous event with them. May they become one in truth and forever revel in the magic that is love."_

He now turned to Safiya and Khelgar. "Safiya and Khelgar, will you now hold out the rings entrusted to you by Nica and Gannayev? Your hands beneath serve as a symbol of how Nica and Gannayev and their marriage are supported upon this earth by the love of their friends and family as blessed from above."

They handed the rings to Prior Hlam and moved aside.

Turning to Gann, he slipped a ring on the point of Gann's katana. "Gannayev, if it is truly thy desire to become one with this woman, then present unto her a symbol of thy pledge and a token of thy love."

Gann knelt on one knee and presented his sword to Nica, as Prior Hlam intoned:

"_Lady Nica, you are the most gracious and lovely one that Gannayev has ever seen, for he understands the essence of thy true self. The beauty which radiates around thee can only be rivaled by the beauty which radiates from within thee. The pledge of his sword is as the pledge of his soul. It is his prowess, his fire, his passion, his strength and courage, His ability to protect, defend and care for thee. With the strength of his blade and the endurance of its steel to represent what is in his heart, take from him now, as his beloved, the ring that rests upon it, and choose him to be your own."_

Nica reached out and took the ring from the sword. "I accept the pledge of thy blade and the eternal promise of this wedding band." She then took the sword from Gann's hand and touched it to both of his shoulders and lightly on the top of his head. "For the boy thou were; For the man thou art, and for the husband thou shall be to me, I do choose you to be my own." She handed the sword back to Gann and continued on: "If thou wilt now place this ring upon mine finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, take thee to by mine own."

Gann rose, and taking the ring from Nica, placed it on the third finger of her left hand. He looked down at her with a smile. "With this ring I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, my wife from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again."

Prior Hlam then turned to Nica and repeated the same question to her. Nica held up a golden chalice with Gann's ring inside. Presenting the chalice to Gann he spoke again.

"_Lord Gannayev, in the eyes of this woman thou art the only man in the world. Yours is the voice of sound reason and unwavering support. You the spark to the bonfire of her passions and yours are the arms in which she would lay down to rest. The pledge of her chalice is the pledge of all that is within her, Her felicity and devotion. The place in her heart where two souls can be sheltered and nourished, that they may grow together, ever closer, and flourish as the leaves on the trees and the fruits of the vine. As the depth and bounty of her chalice foretell the richness of your future together, take from her now the band that lies there within, and do choose her as thy own."_

Gann reached in and took the ring from the chalice repeating the words Nica had used. "I accept the pledge of your chalice and the eternal promise of this wedding band."

He then poured a small amount of ale into the chalice Nica was holding, took it from her hand and raised it on high. "For the girl thou were, for the woman thou art, and for the wife that thee shall be to me, I toast and drink to thee! And do choose you to be mine own."

He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. Handing the chalice back to Nica, he held out the ring in the palm of his hand.

"If thou will now place this ring upon my finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, take you to be my own."

Nica placed the ring on Gann's finger and said solemnly, looking at him with shining eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, my husband from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again."

They turned and faced Prior Hlam. "As the universal Lord and Lady are separate yet one, so have your pledges made you. Drink now of one another's love and know that you will never again thirst in your heart or in mind, for what each of you lacks the other has to give and the well spring of love flows eternally for those who drink often of its waters."

Both Gann and Nica took a sip from the chalice. Prior Hlam continued. "As food and drink nourish your body, so does love feed the soul of marriage. Feed now one another, feed forevermore the spirit of your union and be filled always."

He handed them a small plate upon which were two pieces of cake. They placed the pieces of cake in each other's mouths.

Turning once more to Prior Hlam, he bound their hands with a silken cord.

"_The role already taken by the song your hearts share shall be now be strengthened by the vows you take. All things of the material world eventually return to the Earth unlike the bond and the connection your spirits share which is destined to ascend to the __heavens._

"_May you be forever as one in the passion and fire of you._

_You are now as your hearts have always known you to be, _Husband and Wife.

_You may kiss the bride!_

Gann put his arms about Nica and kissed her. She clung to him with tears streaming down her face. Everyone started cheering and clapping. Daeghun stepped up and handed them Little Gann, who was gurgling happily and smiling. They turned and faced their friends, then stepped out of the circle to join them in celebration.

Nica and Gann were strolling through the village with Little Gann toddling in front of them. Reaching the field where they had been married, Nica turned to her husband. "Wasn't that a wonderful day?" she smiled.

"Yes, it was, my beloved. I have never felt so proud and felt so much honest joy in my entire life. My only regret is that my mother could not have witnessed it."

"I think she was there in your heart, my dearest."

"Yes, she was." He picked up Little Gann and threw him high in the air. 'Gann, be careful!" Nica cautioned.

"Do not worry, Nica. I've got him. And he loves it." Little Gann was laughing and kicking his legs out.

"Papa, more!" he squealed.

"In a minute, lad. I have to speak to your mother, now." He set Little Gann down and he toddled off to catch a bug he had seen crawling through the grass.

"Nica, do you see that old, abandoned barn, there?"

"Yes, that old thing's been there forever."

"I was thinking...about...starting my own theater there."

"Really?? Why, Gann, that would be wonderful. You have such a way with words; you would make a great actor. Although," she frowned. "The village girls would be swooning in the aisles over you. I'm not sure if I would like that."

He laughed and took her in his arms. "There's only one village girl that I want swooning over me and that is you!"

He lowered himself to the grass and sat her on his lap. She turned to make sure Little Gann had not wandered too far.

"He's fine. I've been keeping an eye on him. Anyway, my love, I watched those actors at the Veil, more than you thought I did. I was hoping I could convince them to make the trip out here and stay for awhile. We could then see if that type of entertainment would be feasible in this village and I could learn some of the plays they perform. It seems, from what the villagers have said to me, that since your return, the village has been growing by leaps and bounds. The new tavern and inn are an example, as is your new shop. Sand has written me that he intends to open another branch of his potion emporium here. Since he and Safiya got married, he re-opened his shop in Neverwinter, in the care of a manager, of course, and that is apparently doing so well he wants to expand here."

"He wrote _you _that? I didn't know you two had become such good buddies?"

"When we went to Crossroads Keep for their wedding, he showed me the library and the experiments he, Aldanon and Safiya were working on. As you know," he grinned at her. "I have a somewhat superior command of magic myself, so our natural affinity for that realm brought us closer together. He was impressed with my abilities, if I do say so myself."

Nica laughed. "You impressed Sand! I find that hard to believe."

"Nevertheless, he's been keeping me informed of their progress. Since the threat of the Shadow King is gone, more and more merchants and travelers are coming here. And, a theater would give people something else to do besides sitting in the tavern at night."

"Gann, I think it's a wonderful idea. I'll send a courier to Mulsantir tomorrow. I do hope they'll come. It would be so nice to see Magda and the gang again." She quirked her lips. "Would you like me to also write and see if the "Sloop Troupe" would come out for a visit? Of course, I would insist that Zorah come with them as a chaperone."

Gann lay back on the grass and laughed uproariously. "Zorah! May the spirits save me from that old battle-ax. I get a severe headache just thinking about her!"

Nica laughed and fell on his chest. "Oh, c'mon, now, you know she secretly had the hots for you." She started tickling his ribs.

"Stop! Stop! All right, all right, I admit it." He rolled over in the grass and dumped her off. "If she did, it was your own fault. You should never have given me that stag helmet to wear. That did the trick, I believe."

"Oh, yeah, that's right blame it on me. You know you wanted her." Nica jumped back on top of him and started tickling him again. "Nica, stop it!" he yelled. They rolled over and over in the grass, laughing loudly.

Little Gann, hearing all the commotion, toddled over and jumped on top of them.

As Gann had once said, they deserved a happy ending – and they got it!

Author's Note: I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I did in the writing of it. I thank you all for your reviews and support. It's so sad when a great game ends, and we're always left with wanting more,but thanks to FanFiction we can keep those characters alive.

Please let me know if you would like Nica's and Gann's tale to continue – My thoughts are of a more original story with Little Gann growing up and going off adventuring like his mother and father.


End file.
